El precio de la fama
by fanclere
Summary: AU Morrilla la fama parece divertida pero trae consecuencias que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más quisiera yo.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito para disfrute de las lectoras y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, mi hermosa prometida por la que cada mañana se convierte en una bendición solo porque la tengo a mi lado.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery ya que ayer tuvo que soportarme de mosquetera bailarina y además sé que este fic le hace especial ilusión.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del primer capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 1 REGRESAR**

Un sonoro suspiro resonó en el pasillo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su apartamento, haciendo malabares con su equipaje, Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, el vuelo había llegado con retraso. Sumándole ese hecho a que apenas había dormido un par de horas en cuatro días sus facciones mostraban cansancio e incluso desesperación por meterse de una vez en su cama y dormir hasta recuperarse del todo, a pesar de que sabía que eso era un hecho imposible. Pronto tendría nuevas convenciones, nuevas entrevistas y el rodaje de la nueva temporada se le echaba encima a pasos agigantados.

Por fin logró entrar en el apartamento, intentando no hacer ruido cerró la puerta y dejó las maletas en el recibidor, no había tiempo para desempacar en ese momento, ya lo haría al día siguiente con al menos un par de horas de sueño.

De forma mecánica posó sus ojos chocolate sobre la mesita que adornaba esa pequeña estancia, se dirigió a ella y cogió su pequeña alianza. Se la colocó en su dedo suspirando ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría esa situación? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar ser dos personas distintas?

Cada día se hacía más difícil regresar pues sabía que pronto tendría que volver a marcharse, cada vez era más duro deshacerse de ese símbolo de amor para fingir vivir una vida que no era la suya y, lo más difícil de todo era recordar por qué empezó todo y por qué lo había aceptado sin hacer preguntas.

Esa noche no estaba preparada para dudas, estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarse a los demonios de su vida, de su matrimonio que se caía a pedazos sin poder evitarlo. Solo quería dormir pero primero necesitaba un vaso de agua ya que tenía la garganta reseca tras tantas horas de vuelo. Con paso seguro y en silencio se fue hacia la cocina más con el rabillo del ojo vislumbró una escena que le encogió el corazón y le provocó su primera sonrisa en días.

Jennifer se había dormido en el sofá, seguramente esperándola. Conociéndola tendría alguna cosa preparada para ella, alguna sorpresa, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar que había estado lejos y que pronto tendrían que volver a separarse, cada una a sus propios eventos, moviéndose en diferentes círculos sin tener una respuesta clara al por qué.

Se acercó a ella, no quería despertarla, no aun. Su rostro reflejaba paz y serenidad, a pesar de que debía estar terriblemente incómoda durmiendo en ese sillón. Estudió sus facciones, recordando como hacía ya tantos años se había enamorado perdidamente de su cara de niña, de sus cabellos dorado y sus ojos de color claro e indefinido.

El amor no era el problema, se querían con rabia, locura, con miedo, deseo y desesperación. Incluso se atrevía a aventurar que se habían amado desde la primera vez que se vieron, mucho antes de que la fama se interpusiera, de que se les subiera a la cabeza y se les fuese de las manos. Sin duda no era cuestión de amor, era cuestión de que no sabía cuánto más soportaría los celos y la rabia al ver a Jen con Colin en el rodaje, al ver el tonteo que este se traía con su rubia, no sabía cuánto más soportaría no poder gritar que era suya y que nadie más podía tocarla.

Besó suavemente sus labios, sus demonios no la dejaban tranquila mas eso no significaba que no la hubiese echado terriblemente de menos. Ella despertó lentamente, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba, qué la había despertado y por qué le dolía tanto la espalda. Quejándose y frotando sus ojos somnolientos vio que Lana había vuelto a casa y sonrió con ternura.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras recogía un mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oído y volvía a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Deseando que el mundo entero desapareciera, que desapareciera la fama, el miedo y los celos. Que solo quedasen Jen y ella y ese momento de reencuentro.

-**¿Se retrasó el vuelo? Tienes mala cara, estás muy cansada.**

-"¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá teniendo la cama para ti solita?"

-**Te esperaba, además es demasiado grande sin ti.**

-"Lo sé, siento lo mismo cuando eres tú la que no estás"

**-¿Cómo fue?**

-"Pues como siempre, muchos fans, muchas firmas, muchas fotos, divertido y agotador"

-**Todos te adoran.**

-"También a ti"

-**No creas, yo soy la mala de la película y lo sabes**

-"Estoy cansada, por favor Jen ahora mismo no tengo ganas de discutir contigo"

-**Tienes razón, no es el momento ¿Vamos a dormir?**

Vio como la rubia se levantaba pesadamente del sofá. Sabía que sufría el acoso de los fans y que solo deseaba estar tranquila, ella sentía lo mismo pero de una forma más diplomática que su Jen, tan testaruda y siempre metiendo la pata. Cogió su mano con cariño y se fue con ella a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. EL silencio entre ellas se había vuelto habitual mas no era incómodo, simplemente les pesaba el cansancio y no tenían ganas de hablar.

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos sintiéndose bien, a pesar de los demonios sabía que siempre regresaría, que cuando le dio el sí quiero hacía ya tanto tiempo lo dijo de corazón y sabiendo que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para mantener fuerte esa unión.

Sabía que por mucho que doliese esconderlo, por mucho que quitarse su alianza la mataba poco a poco por dentro, sabía que por mucho que le pesase no poder actuar ante sus celos por miedo, sabía que siempre volvería, siempre regresaría porque Jennifer era su hogar.

Cayó dormida nada más tocar la almohada y en su mente se repetía la misma idea, encontraría la manera de salvar ese matrimonio. Debía encontrar el modo de que la fama no destruyera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más quisiera yo.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito para disfrute de las lectoras y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, mi fan número uno y la dueña de mi corazón.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a Mery, coguionista de esta loca historia y aquella que me soporta a pesar de que le mando fotos de escorpiones.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 2 LUQUILLO**

Lana despertó con la sensación de haberse dormido hacia solo unos minutos. Intentó descifrar por qué su cerebro se negaba a seguir durmiendo si no debían ser más de las siete de la mañana y estaba visiblemente agotada cuando notó los labios de Jen sobre su cuello depositándole tiernos besos a modo de buenos días y sonrió.

Habían sido muy pocas horas de sueño y estaba cansada pero no podía negarse a las atenciones de su mujer, la había echado terriblemente de menos. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil marcharse, separarse de ella, con el tiempo se consideraba completamente adicta a Jen, a sus ojos, sus besos tiernos y sus momentos a solas donde nada más existía, donde volvían a ser mujeres de mundos completamente distintos que se conocieron por casualidad y terminaron perdidamente enamoradas, volvían a ser las dueñas del mundo.

Se giró lentamente para atrapar sus labios y profundizar un beso casi tan necesario para ella como el oxígeno, dejando que el calor intenso que nacía en su vientre cada vez que Jen la besaba creciera de forma exponencial llevándola al punto de no retorno, llevándola al límite del deseo donde la razón no tenía cabida, donde solo reinaba la necesidad de ser una sola persona con aquella a quien amaba por encima de su ser.

Entre risas cómplices, caricias tiernas y expertas procuradas por amantes que se conocían demasiado bien, que habían aprendido a ser una juntas, dejó que Jen se deshiciera lentamente de su camisón y repartiera tiernos besos por su piel expuesta, besos cargados de añoranza y adoración. Con una lentitud que podía exasperar al más paciente de los hombres, se deshizo de esa camisa ancha que su mujer llevaba a modo de pijama, deleitándose una vez más con la hermosa figura de Jen, sus brazos musculosos y su vientre perfecto, su pechos blancos, suaves, sus pezones que ya marcaban su nivel de excitación.

La atrajo a sus labios y devoró con ansia cada beso que se regalaron, besos que acrecentaron su pasión y se volvieron cada vez más furiosos sintiendo el contacto de su piel, tibia y suave sobre ella. El resto de sus ropas terminaron con velocidad en el suelo y la necesidad de sentirse se acrecentó, completamente pegadas sin cortar ese beso eterno, cargado de emociones y sentimientos, cargado de un secreto que las estaba destrozando. Se conocían, sabían dónde tocar, dónde besar, dónde estaban aquellos rincones que podían llevarlas a la locura. Como una danza perfectamente ensayada, sin margen de error, ambas se amaron siendo ellas mismas, esposas a escondidas, amantes.

Pudo perderse durante unos instantes en los claros ojos de Jen, desde que se conocieron su pasatiempo favorito fue intentar descifrar cuál era su color exacto, tras tantos años a su lado aun no lo había conseguido. Su sonrisa pícara y sincera, siendo ella misma, conseguía enloquecerla, su deseo se hacía visible erizando su piel, la necesidad de demostrarse sin palabras que se pertenecían. La besó casi como una súplica ahogada, súplica muda que su esposa supo en seguida interpretar, entrando dentro de ella y ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios, encajando ambos cuerpos en uno solo comenzó la danza en la que se entregaban una vez más por completo, se hacían una, se pertenecían.

No fue muy largo puesto que la intensidad de sus movimientos, casi frenéticos, cargados de mucho más que amor y deseo, cargados de la temible necesidad de sentir que nada había cambiado, que pasara lo que pasara ellas eran las mismas y su amor era inalterable. Con gritos inconexos y palabras de amor susurradas y ocultas tras esas cuatro paredes donde el resto del mundo no existía, ambas se precipitaron al unísono hacia ese ansiado clímax, marcándose, poseyéndose y gritando sin palabras cuan ansiado había sido ese reencuentro.

Temblando y con su piel perlada de sudor, sintiendo el peso de Jen sobre su cuerpo, ahí donde había caído extasiada y agotada, podía notar el latido de ambos corazones, desenfrenado y enloquecido, sus agitadas respiraciones acompasadas y los rubios cabellos de su mujer desperdigados por su propia desnudez, suaves y con olor a vainilla. Sintió sus labios acariciándola, subiendo lentamente por su pecho, su cuello y depositando besos aquí y allá, notó su cálido aliento con cada jadeo que se le escapaba, intentando tranquilizar su respiración y finalmente su dulce voz susurrándole al oído que la había echado de menos.

La abrazó con fuerza, con necesidad, se abrazaron y acurrucaron en su cama dejándose llevar por el silencio y la perfección de ese momento, escuchando a lo lejos el tráfico de una ciudad que empezaba a despertar. Su silencio pronto fue interrumpido por la voz ahogada de Jen.

-**Te amo**

**-**"Yo también te amo, lo sabes de sobra"

-**Lo sé, es solo que no te lo digo a menudo**

**-**"Forma parte de tu encanto"

-**¿Estás cansada? Tienes mala cara**

**-**"Dormí poco, pero estoy bien ahora que por fin estoy en casa contigo"

-**Cancelé todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy, seré toda tuya así que duerme un rato, estaré justo aquí cuando despiertes**

-"Mi heroína, un día entero para nosotras dos, te amo Jennifer"

-**Duerme, lo necesitas, yo no me muevo de tu lado.**

Entre los brazos de su mujer poco a poco fue cayendo dormida, con una sonrisa en los labios anticipando que ese día sería perfecto, solas ellas dos en su mundo de ensueño. Se durmió sobre su pecho, regalándole su acompasado aliento y sintiéndose segura, protegida, relajada escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

Jennifer la miraba dormir mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia. Durante esos años se había dado cuenta de que su matrimonio se estaba agrietando, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable pues su miedo había precipitado esa situación. Sus acciones inmaduras e infantiles las habían llevado a ese momento en el que compartir un día con su mujer era todo un lujo y motivo de celebración.

Suspiró mirando el bello rostro de Lana completamente dormida y se imaginó cómo hubiese sido todo si hubiese tomado las decisiones acertadas. Con los ojos clavados en el techo y un amago de lágrimas en ellos se susurró a sí misma.

-**Ojalá jamás hubiésemos abandonado Luquillo.**

**4 AÑOS ANTES: Julio 2010, Luquillo Playa azul.**

Hacía calor, el sol pegaba fuerte en el complejo vacacional de Luquillo donde Jennifer Morrison había decidido perderse tras finalizar House. El estrés amenazó con desquiciarla y decidió que un año sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del sol y el mar le serviría para relajarse y volver con fuerza al mundo de la actuación. Estaba cansada de ser reconocida en todas partes, de no poder hacer nuevos amigos ya que su fama iba siempre por delante. Estaba convencida de que en ese rincón de Puerto Rico podría por lo menos esquivar a los fans frenéticos y ser ella misma.

Se registró en ese hotel discreto y bastante agradable y en seguida se perdió buscando la playa mas no le importó, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Le gustaba estar sola, en silencio y pasear por la arena analizando los detalles de su vida, analizando su carrera que despegaba a pasos agigantados y preguntándose por qué eso no la hacía feliz, no sabía qué le faltaba pero se sentía incompleta.

Pasaron varios días en los que consiguió relajarse, incluso se aventuró a descubrir el lugar, a tomar unas copas alguna noche, serena y tranquila. Definitivamente podía quedarse en ese lugar a vivir, no le importaría.

No llevaba ni tres días hospedada en el hotel cuando, haciendo uso de su torpeza innata, perdió las llaves de su bungalow a altas horas de la noche, volviendo de una escapada nocturna en la playa contemplando el mar. Se dirigió hacia la recepción, claramente avergonzada por su descuido y encontró que habían cambiado a la recepcionista, cuando salió de su asombro se abofeteó mentalmente por su estupidez, claro que no era la misma pues era bastante tarde y debían hacer turnos rotativos. No se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos mirando como una idiota a la muchacha de la recepción sin pronunciar palabra. Esta la contemplaba con curiosidad en el rostro, intentando descifrar qué quería ya que no pronunciaba palabra. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, combinaban perfectamente con sus cabellos negros, cortados en media melena que enmarcaban su rostro, un rostro que le pareció angelical sin saber por qué.

Finalmente la recepcionista la sacó de sus ensoñaciones rompiendo el silencio que se instauró entre ellas, al escuchar su voz la idea de estar ante un ángel se le hacía cada vez más factible, sin duda estaba enloqueciendo pues jamás en su vida se había sentido así.

-"Buenas noches ¿Qué desea?"

-**Yo… he perdido las llaves del bungalow, no sé dónde fueron a parar.**

**-**"No se preocupe, dígame su nombre y en seguida le doy una copia"

- **Jennifer Morrison**

Esperando a que aquella mujer la mirase y le preguntase por su papel en House, o que le pidiese un autógrafo, se asombró al ver que solo le regalaba una sonrisa y se ponía a trabajar.

-**¿No sabe quién soy?**

-"¿Debería? Creo que no nos conocemos?"

-**No, no nos conocemos, es solo que es extraño que alguien no sepa quién soy**

-"¿La he ofendido?"

-**No, todo lo contrario, me alaga.**

-"Tenga aquí su llave señorita desconocida, y procure no volver a perderla"

Riendo ante la simpatía y frescura de esa mujer que prácticamente la tenía cautivada de sus labios salió la pregunta que sería el inicio de todo.

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo te he dicho el mío, es injusto no saber el tuyo**

-"Me llamo Lana Parrilla"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y la dueña de cada uno de mis te amo.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida Mery, a quien aburro con mis lecciones de literatura y acoso con fotos de mi nuevo escorpión.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 15 DE JULIO**

A pesar de que su torpeza natural solía estresarla a niveles extremos, Jennifer jamás había estado tan agradecida al hecho de perder sus llaves aquella noche. Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces y cada noche solía buscar una excusa para dejarse caer por recepción y ver a Lana aunque fuese un momento.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella misma no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, simplemente había quedado prensada de esa cálida sonrisa, le fascinaba poder hablar con ella ya que no ponía su fama por delante puesto que la desconocía.

Los primeros días fueron visitas cortas, de cortesía, en las que intercambiaron algunas banalidades. Fueron días en los que aprendió que su color favorito era el azul y su momento favorito ver amanecer desde la orilla del mar, aunque no podía hacerlo a menudo. Poco a poco sus visitas se convirtieron en una rutina y Jennifer solía quedarse hasta entrada la madrugada junto a la recepción, hablando de mil cosas y de nada en concreto con una extraña que la estaba cautivando cada vez más. Ir a verla se convirtió en el momento sagrado del día, reír con ella o simplemente intentar conocer aquello que la morena quisiera mostrarle se volvió peor que una droga y empezaba a preguntarse qué haría una vez siguiera su viaje, una vez dejara ese complejo turístico para seguir viendo mundo y disfrutar de sus vacaciones bien merecidas.

No sabía si Lana era amable con ella porque era su trabajo o si sentía la misma conexión que se había apoderado de ella en el primer momento que se vieron. No sabía qué pasaba por su propia mente puesto que jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que llegaría a encontrar atractiva a una mujer, ni en sus más perversos sueños. Con Lana todo era confuso y a la vez demasiado sencillo, ella era una mujer fascinante atrapada tras esa recepción por las noches y sirviendo en un bar-restaurante por las mañanas, aprovechando al máximo la temporada turística para ayudar a su hermana a pagar sus estudios. Cuanto más sabía de ella más ganas tenía de conocerla a fondo, de que sus charlas no se dieran en ese ambiento sino en un lugar tranquilo, aprendiendo a conocer y apreciar sus miradas, sus ojos chocolate que le parecían tan adictivos.

Cuando le dijo que era actriz, la morena se echó a reír con ganas diciéndole que no lo habría adivinado en la vida, que su imagen de esa profesión estaba bastante distorsionada ya que pensaba que eran personas inalcanzables, le explicó que jamás veía televisión porque sus ratos libres prefería gastarlos paseando por la playa y por eso no la había reconocido. Su sonrisa de disculpa derritió por completo a Jennifer que cada vez estaba más asustada ante sus propias reacciones, ante el volcán de emociones que la abrasaban cuando estaba junto a ella.

Se sentía bien siendo ella misma sin fingir que estaba cómoda con la situación como solía hacer casi siempre, con Lana todo era fácil, era como llegar cansado del trabajo y por fin poder sentarse a descansar, mas a la vez todo era confuso y asustaba demasiado. Su adicción por esa morena de ojos oscuros acabaría pasándole factura pues no entendía por qué alguien a quien apenas hacía unas semanas que conocía podía hacerle sentir más que todas las relaciones que había tenido durante toda su vida, y para más inri era una mujer y eso le daba demasiado miedo ¿Cómo se tomarían en su mundo que le gustaran las mujeres? No era algo que quisiera comprobar.

Quince días habían pasado desde que perdió aquellas llaves y al día siguiente tenía previsto partir a Mallorca, recorrería los destinos turísticos más preciados del globo antes de volver a su encasillada vida de actriz. Marcharse significaba descubrir nuevos rincones pero también despedirse de Lana y eso interiormente la estaba destrozando sin saber exactamente por qué.

Se dirigió a la recepción como llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos largas semanas como rutina y encontró que no era Lana quién estaba al otro lado del mostrador, hecho que le sentó como si le tirasen un cubo de agua helada sobre la espalda. Se acercó con la excusa de que necesitaba otra almohada cuando lo único que quería era saber qué había pasado con la morena, por qué no estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Mil preguntas en su mente a la vez le dieron dolor de cabeza ¿La habrán despedido? ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Le traje problemas? Prácticamente en estado de pánico absoluto y confiando a sus dotes de actriz para que no se le notara se atrevió a preguntar por Lana. La recepcionista se la quedó mirando de forma curiosa ya que le resultaba familiar y no entendía por qué preguntaba por su compañera.

-"Lana tiene hoy el día libre y no viene ¿Necesitaba algo de ella?

-**No, bueno sí, bueno solo quiero saber dónde está**

-"Pruebe en la playa, adora el mar, no es difícil encontrarla"

-**La playa, gracias.**

Salió de ahí con prisa, era su última noche, la última vez que podía verla y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Sin pensar que a lo mejor Lana tenía planes, tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus ratos libres, sin pensar en nada más que en volver a verla antes de marcharse la buscó incesantemente hasta que dio con ella en el rincón más alejado de la playa, contemplando son el rostro sereno el mar y deleitándose con el sonido de las olas.

Se acercó a ella intentando no romper su momento, simplemente se fijo en sus gestos, su rostro, memorizándolo pues sabía que tras esa noche seguramente jamás la volvería a ver. Ella se giró al sentirse observada y sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, reconociéndola de inmediato. Al verse sorprendida, Jennifer se fue acercando a ella sin saber que decir, mientras su corazón golpeaba fuerte su pecho.

-**Hey…**

-"Hey…"

-**¿Qué haces aquí sola? Me han dicho que es tu día libre**

-"Lo es, y estoy aquí porque hoy me siento especialmente sola, mi familia está lejos y los echo de menos"

-**Bueno, si quieres puedes estar un poco menos sola, me quedo un rato contigo**

-"Me encantaría, en realidad ese es el deseo que he pedido a una estrella fugaz que acaba de pasar, estar un poco menos sola"

-**¿De veras?**

**-**"No, pero habría sido divertido, como en una película ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños"

-**Entiendo un poco mejor que no quisieras estar sola**

-"Bueno, ahora tengo a una gran actriz de la que aun no he visto nada en televisión conmigo, me siento afortunada"

-**¿Has soplado las velas?**

-"¿Perdón?"

-**No se cumplen oficialmente años sin soplar las velas, vamos.**

Le tendió la mano regalándole una sonrisa y Lana no tardó en cogerla, dejándose guiar por esa extraña rubia despistada cuyos ojos la tenían completamente atrapada. Era amable, sencilla y bonachona, tenía un magnetismo extraño que no podía descifrar, estar en su presencia era cautivador y a la vez le encantaba, se sentía a salvo, protegida sin saber por qué. Desterraba siempre que podía todas esas emociones que la extraña le causaba puesto que era una cliente más del hotel y como tal pronto se marcharía y no volvería a verla.

Jennifer la llevó a una pequeña tienda que aun estaba abierta, vendía pastelitos de todo tipo y le dejó escoger el qué más le gustara. Lana escogió una cupcake de chocolate sin lograr entender a dónde quería llegar la rubia con eso hasta que vio que compraba una vela pequeña a parte del pastelito y se echó a reír. Fue el gesto más tierno que habían tenido con ella en demasiado tiempo. Se dejó guiar por las calles de su pueblo, dándose cuenta de que andaban en círculo mas no dijo nada, parte del encanto de Jennifer era ser tremendamente despistada. Finalmente llegaron al puerto y la morena luchó por comprender qué hacían ahí. Ante su cara de incógnita Jennifer simplemente le sonrió.

-**He oído por ahí que te gusta el mar, el otro día descubrí un sitio genial de esta isla pero solo se puede ir en barca, ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**-**"Me encantará que me lleves"

Vio como Jennifer se alejaba para alquilar una barquita e intentó serenarse. Desde la primera vez que la vio sintió algo extraño y fuerte por esa mujer, seguramente por sus ojos a veces azules y otras verdosos, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca y a la vez los más cautivadores. Desde que había empezado a frecuentar la recepción, se había vuelto adicta a ella poco a poco, cuando tardaba en aparecer la espera se le hacía eterna y la forma tan tierna que tenía de alargar la hora de marcharse la enloquecía. Por mucho que se decía a sí misma que debía olvidarlo, que se marcharía a su casa pronto y no volvería, su corazón le gritaba que Jennifer era especial, sabía que no se recuperaría del paso de esa mujer por su vida, que la marcharía para siempre, lo que no sabía era cuánto.

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando Jennifer la llamó a gritos, ya tenía alquilada la barca y sus ojos brillaban de emoción como si de una niña se tratase. Esa visión llenó el alma de la morena de ternura infinita y con una sonrisa subió al barquito junto a ella, dejando que esta le llevase a ese rincón secreto, cautivándose con su emoción.

Media hora después estaban en una playa desierta y vacía, escondida en un rincón de su isla, cautivadora y sencilla, exactamente igual que Jennifer. Desde ahí se veían claramente las estrellas y la luna llena las iluminaba de una forma mágica. Lana jamás admitiría en oz alta que estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y que se estaba enamorando de una extraña sin saber muy bien por qué.

Tuvo que soplar la vela sobre el pequeño cupcake como Jennifer le pidió, pidiendo un deseo ante la insistencia de la rubia que le aseguraba que se cumpliría. Cerró los ojos antes de soplar para apagar esa pequeña llama y un deseo fugaz atravesó su mente, que Jennifer se quedase con ella. Apagó la vela y ambas se echaron a reír, regalándose tiernas miradas y alguna sonrisa cómplice.

-**¿Qué has deseado?**

-"Si te lo digo no se cumplirá"

-**Ojalá se cumplan todos tus deseos**

-"Y tú ¿Qué desearías si pudieras?"

-**No lo sé, supongo que poder decidir por mi misma mi destino.**

**-**"¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora que has terminado esa serie que me dijiste?"

-**Mañana me voy a Mallorca, luego me gustaría ir a Italia, Grecia y no sé, ya veré sobre la marcha**

-"¿Te vas mañana?"

-**Sí, hoy iba a despedirme de ti pero no estabas, por eso te busqué.**

-"Seguro que todo te va estupendo, me alegro de que tengas tantos planes. Intentaré ver tus series y poder decirles a mis amigos que Jennifer Morrison pasó conmigo mi cumpleaños"

Mirando al horizonte e intentando que no se le notara su cara de decepción, suspiró fingiendo cansancio mas lo que la afligía era algo completamente distinto. A pesar de que sabía que Jennifer se marcharía no estaba preparada para que lo hiciera tan pronto, su deseo no había sido escuchado y, aunque fuese una estupidez, ese hecho la llenaba de tristeza.

Cuando empezó a refrescar decidieron volver y dar por finalizada su corta velada. Jennifer tenía maletas que hacer y lana debía descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía turno de mañana en el bar y sería una mañana ajetreada.

Se despidieron en el puerto, un adiós fugaz que rompía sus almas en mil pedazos y se marcharon por caminos distintos, deseando interiormente que dichos caminos volvieran a juntarse. Ninguna de las dos pegó ojo en toda la noche pues se sentían desbordadas por la inmensidad de sus emociones y sentimientos, incomprensibles aterradores y a la vez embriagadores y colmados de dicha. Mas era tarde, ya se habían dicho adiós y a la mañana siguiente Jennifer metía las maletas para irse al aeropuerto en el pequeño coche de alquiler que no había usado desde sus primeros días en la isla. Una vez cargadas sus pertenencias, subió resoplando con un bufido y arrancó el motor, le esperaban dos horas de camino y de tortura mental porque aunque su mente racional le dijera que debía marcharse cada centímetro de su ser quería permanecer en esa isla junto a Lana.

Puso música para olvidarse de todo y condujo, cantando a pleno pulmón e imaginando las mil aventuras que le quedaban por vivir en la lejana Europa cuando llegó al aeropuerto. Iba entrando con el coche para devolverlo a la agencia de alquiler cuando se fijó que en el suelo brillaba algo que no pudo distinguir, se agachó y cogió lo que fuera que había llamado su atención y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al descubrir que eran las llaves que había perdido, las mismas que le llevaron a conocer a Lana aquella noche. Se quedó muda y quieta unos instantes ante la revelación que acababa de tener, unas simples llaves bastaron para que se diese cuenta de que no debía marcharse, que toda su vida había estado buscando el sitio al que pertenecía y este era junto a esa morena de ojos color café cuya sonrisa le quitaba el aliento.

Puso el coche en marcha una vez más y dio media vuelta, sabiendo que cometía una locura mas no le importó en absoluto, solo le importaba volver a ver a Lana y por lo menos admitir esos sentimientos que la estaban desbordando.

Tras otras dos horas de conducir sin parar, con los ojos brillando por la excitación de estar cometiendo una locura y la alegría de sentir que por primera vez hacía lo que realmente deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se paró frente al hotel pues sabía que Lana ya estaría en su puesto de trabajo, bajó del coche con las llaves perdidas en su mano y se dirigió a recepción.

Cuando la morena la vio la sorpresa se apoderó de sus facciones, no esperaba para nada verla pues se suponía que debía estar camino a España en esos momentos. Jennifer se acercó a ella y, a pesar de que tenía un discurso preparado para el momento no le salieron las palabras, enmudeció durante unos segundos y finalmente habló, esperando de corazón que Lana la comprendiera.

-**He conseguido encontrar las llaves**

-"No hacía falta que las devolvieras"

-**Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo de corazón.**

Dicho esto no pudo soportarlo más, las ganas de besar los labios de lana la estaban matando así que se lanzó, no tenía nada que perder. Atrapó sus labios con ansia y su sorpresa y alegría se acrecentaron cuando la morena le devolvió el beso con pasión. Ese beso era la confirmación de que ambas habían sentido lo mismo, que no estaban equivocadas, que el amor las había golpeado con fuerza y estaban dispuestas a enfrentarlo.

Tras unos minutos besándose, sumidas en su propio mundo sin reparar en todo cuanto las rodeaba, pararon para coger aliento, aun separadas por la maldita recepción y mil ojos en sus nucas mirándolas con curiosidad. Se miraron a los ojos donde habitaban tantísimos sentimientos a los que tendrían tiempo de poner nombre y sonrieron felices al saber correspondidos sus sentimientos. Finalmente Lana habló en un susurro directamente a los labios de Jennifer.

-"No tenías por qué devolver las llaves Jennifer, pero me alegro muchísimo de que lo hicieras"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida y aquella a la que extraño cada vez más y amo cada vez más.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, porque está disfrutando como loca de esta historia y porque piensa que estoy zumbada ya que tengo un escorpión como mascota.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 ENAMORADA**

Ahí estaba ante ella en aquella recepción donde todo había empezado, sus ojos chocolate mirándola con adoración y su sonrisa brillando dulcemente en su rostro. Supo que había hecho lo correcto, supo que ver mundo jamás habría llenado su vida como el hecho de ser capaz de provocar esa hermosa sonrisa. Con rubor en sus mejillas simplemente le regalaba tiernas miradas a escondidas de los tardíos clientes que llegaban a registrarse, no queriendo interferir en su trabajo pues bastante habían tenido con el numerito del beso.

No sabía a qué hora salía mas no le importaba, la esperaría eternamente sentada en ese sillón frente a ella, deleitándose con su sonreír y con sus miradas. Poco a poco dejó de llegar gente y el vestíbulo del hotel quedó desértico ya que pasaban las dos de la mañana, Lana salió de detrás de esa recepción y se dirigió a paso seguro aunque tímido hacia Jennifer, sin saber muy bien cómo actúa ya que desde el beso no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. La vio llegar y sus ojos aguamarina brillaron, su sonrisa se ensanchó y su corazón empezó a golpear fuerte su pecho. Había perdido su billete, no tenía alojamiento en la isla y tampoco le importaba, como si no dormía, estaba convencida de que volver a los brazos de Lana había sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho en la vida. En cuanto estuvo a su altura la agarró por la cintura y atrapó sus labios con ansia, su beso fue rápidamente correspondido para gran deleite de su alma y con una sonrisa sin dejar de besarla, la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándose embriagar por ese momento y dándose cuenta de que había deseado perderse en los labios de Lana desde la primera vez que la vio. Finalmente cortaron el beso sin separarse, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

-"Estás loca, has cambiado Mallorca por volver a mí"

-**Puede ser, pero no me arrepiento, si me hubiese marchado habría cometido el mayor error de mi vida**

**-**"¿Cuál?"

-**Perderme la oportunidad de conocerte. ¿A qué hora sales?**

-"En una hora"

-**¿Y a qué hora entras a trabajar en el bar?**

**-**"A las ocho de la mañana"

-**¿Tienes tiempo para mí?**

-"Puede… consultaré mi agenda"

Con una sonrisa depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Jennifer, completamente emocionada. Nadie jamás había cometido locuras de ese calibre por ella, se sentía feliz y a la vez responsable ya que Jennifer lo había dejado todo por alguien que ni siquiera existía, alguien normal. Tenía miedo de que la rubia se diese cuenta de que ella no valía la pena y se marchara puesto que cada vez estaba más segura de que se estaba enamorando y el golpe de perderla sería catastrófico. Aun así miraba esos ojos tan cautivadores y no podía hacer más que sonreír, Jennifer estaba con ella, se había cumplido su deseo.

-"Espérame y nos vamos juntas"

-**No me muevo de aquí, anda vuelve no vaya a ser que tengas problemas por mi culpa.**

Un nuevo beso, fugaz y tierno, un beso que anticipaba que esa noche iba a ser larga y llena de descubrimiento, iba a ser una noche en la que sus sentimientos saldrían a flor de piel. Una hora que le pareció un siglo, en la que se perdió observando los movimientos de Lana tras la recepción, sus disimuladas muestras de cansancio… Una hora en la que ordenó sus pensamientos ya que realmente estaba en un aprieto, perdida en un rincón recóndito del mundo, sin alojamiento y esperando en la recepción de un hotel a que una mujer hermosa que le había robado la razón terminara su turno de trabajo para irse con ella a saber dónde, tampoco le importaba. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan dichosa como en ese momento, tomando las riendas y forjando su propio camino, sin planes ni nada que la atase, sintiéndose libre.

Finalmente vio como Lana terminaba su turno y salía definitivamente de la recepción, se acercaba a ella con paso seguro y le extendía la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena, intentando disimular su nerviosismo ante la noche incierta que se avecinaba y se perdió en su oscura mirada con un leve nudo en la garganta.

-"¿Vamos?"

-**¿A dónde vamos?**

-"A casa ¿A dónde sino?"

-**¿A tu casa?**

-"No, a la de mi vecino, claro que vamos a mi casa a no ser que quieras ir a otro sitio"

-**No, no donde quieras tú**

Salieron del hotel cogidas de la mano, sintiéndose completamente extrañas pero felices, era tarde mas no sentían cansancio, subieron al coche de alquiles aun atestado por el equipaje de Jennifer y arrancó, dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que Lana le fue indicando, visiblemente nerviosa sin saber qué le depararía la velada.

Una vez en la dirección indicada, se metieron en un bloque de apartamentos normal y corriente, sin nada de especial, en el ascensor se miraron nuevamente con una sonrisa y se lanzaron la una contra la otra en un beso hambriento, un beso que hizo estallar algo en su interior, un volcán imposible de detener. Entre besos cada vez más apasionados, cada vez más intensos llegaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento donde Lana vivía, en ese momento la morena rompió el contacto para abrir y poder entrar a casa, los labios de Jennifer se aferraron a su cuello, provocándole escalofríos y liberando una suave risa nerviosa, haciéndole temblar y dificultando su tarea de manera que las llaves bailaron con la cerradura más de lo normal. Finalmente consiguió abrir y atrajo a la rubia para fundirse con ella en un nuevo beso, mientras tras ellas se cerraba la puerta, dejando atrás el mundo entero y quedando solo ellas dos y sus sentimientos.

Las manos de Jennifer descubrían torpemente su cuerpo, con ansia y torpeza, con ternura y timidez. Era la primera vez que se sentía así en su vida, la primera vez que deseaba a una mujer hasta el borde de la locura. Se separó de ella durante unos instantes, miró a sus ojos buscando la confirmación de que debía seguir adelante y lo que vio fue pasión ardiente, Lana estaba sintiendo lo mismo, torpemente empezó a deshacerse de su camisa, liberando su piel y maravillándose ante tanta belleza que registraban sus ojos. Se le secó la garganta y de pronto se sintió torpe y se llenó de dudas. ¿Quién era ella para poseer a alguien como Lana?

La morena sintió como Jennifer paraba de besarla y se asustó, quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Miró sus ojos y vio en ellos la duda, por algún motivo ambas estaban terriblemente asustadas y a la vez no había nada que desearan más que entregarse por completo.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Vamos muy deprisa?"

-**Estoy bien, es solo que… ¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Con una chica?**

**-**"No, nunca antes ¿Y tú?"

-**Es la primera vez que una mujer me hace sentir como me siento, estoy asustada lo admito, no quiero precipitarme**

-"Entonces es una primera vez para las dos, no estés nerviosa"

Tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo de su garganta y volvió a besarla con pasión, estaba nerviosa pero su deseo era más fuerte que cualquier duda.

Se dejó guiar por la morena hacia la cama, lentamente y sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, sus labios no dejaban de rozarse y sus deseos estaban a flor de piel, piel erizada clamando por caricias y tiernas atenciones.

Las ropas poco a poco fueron cayendo, dejando un recorrido desordenado y siendo mudo testigo de ese momento que estaban a punto de compartir. Piel con piel, con sus deseos expuestos y respiraciones agitadas, ambas descubrieron que era sencillo dejarse amar por una mujer, todo era lento, suave, terriblemente pasional, descubrirse mutuamente, dejarse llevar por un instinto primitivo que salía a la luz en esa noche compartida, esa noche en la que ambas habían decidido que querían ser compañeras a pesar de las trabas que pudiera poner el destino.

Se fueron descubriendo, asombrándose ante las reacciones de la otra, derritiéndose de placer al escuchar los gemidos que eran capaces de provocar. Fundiéndose en una por primera vez durante horas, hasta que la luna dio paso al amanecer y los rayos del sol las descubrieron besando rincones jamás explorados, acariciando lentamente sus pieles cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor, acompasando sus movimientos y uniendo al ritmo sus gemidos, sus tiernas palabras susurradas o clamadas a gritos dependiendo de la intensidad del momento. El amanecer las encontró precipitándose la una sobre la otra en un clímax conjunto y lleno de promesas, de sueños y deseos por cumplir. Se abrazaron exhaustas y riendo al ver que se les había hecho de día, que llevaban toda la noche entregándose con pura ternura y apagando sus miedos, llevaban toda la noche descubriendo que estaban perdidamente enamoradas.

-"Esto fue lo que deseé cuando apagué la vela el día de mi cumpleaños"

-**¿Hacer el amor intensamente toda la noche?**

**-**"No, deseé que te quedaras a mi lado y tú volviste, cumpliste mi deseo"

-**Lo hice, volví porque creo que te quiero y si lo que siento es real no me gustaría perderlo por nada del mundo**

-"No lo perderás, lo descubriremos juntas"

Abrazadas y en silencio, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, acariciando de vez en cuando a la otra y sin poder dejar de sonreír fue como las encontró el despertador al sonar estrepitosamente y sobresaltándolas.

-"Debo prepararme, entro al bar dentro de poco, ¿Tú que vas a hacer?"

-**Pues supongo que pasearé y buscaré algún lugar donde alojarme**

"Estamos en mitad de la temporada, no encontrarás ningún lugar si no has reservado previamente"

-**Entonces tendré que adecentar el coche, ya que parece que va a ser mi casa un tiempo**

-"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? En fin, volviste por mí, no voy a dejarte tirada en la calle, además podría acostumbrarme a despertar contigo a mi lado"

-**Parece que no fue tan difícil encontrar alojamiento.**

Ambas estallaron en una divertida carcajada, quizás estuviesen acelerando mucho las cosas pues apenas se conocían pero ninguna de las dos lo pensó, lo único que importaba era que se sentían bien juntas, que querían conocerse y que sus sentimientos era correspondidos y cada vez más intensos.

Iban pasando los meses y todos en ese pequeño pueblo se acostumbraron a verlas pasear de la mano por la playa, besarse cuando les apetecía, todos veían crecer su amor a pasos agigantados a medida que iban conviviendo y se iban conociendo poco a poco. Jennifer parecía haber olvidado que era actriz y su rostro era conocido, se perdía entre las calles como una más, disfrutando de la libertad y el dulce anonimato, disfrutando de ser normal y sobre todo disfrutando de Lana y sus increíbles ojos chocolate.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que vivía con ella, desde que eran pareja aunque nunca pusieron nombre a su relación, no lo necesitaban. Cuatro meses de hacer el amor hasta caer exhaustas, de contemplar el amanecer desde la playa, de enamorarse más si cabía, cuatro mese fueron suficientes para que tomara la decisión que marcaría toda su vida.

Era el día libre de Lana, y como hizo el día de su cumpleaños decidió llevarla a la calita con la barca, para estar solas con el mar. La morena estaba feliz de estar en medio del océano con su amada Jennifer, esos últimos meses habían sido como un sueño y no porque admirase a la actriz ya que no la conocía por su oficio, sino porque la rubia le enseñó que podía enamorarse hasta perder la cordura, le enseñó que podía no cansarse jamás de mirarla a los ojos.

Sobre la arena se sentaron a contemplar las estrellas, en paz y tranquilas, con solo el sonido de las olas a su alrededor. Hasta que la voz de Jennifer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Lana, necesito pedirte algo**

-"¿Qué necesitas Jen?"

-**Desde que te conocí mi vida ha cambiado, me he enamorado como jamás creí que podría hacerlo y necesito que lo sepas.**

-"Lo sé, yo también te quiero Jennifer, siento lo mismo que tú"

-**Te parecerá una locura pero lo siento así, Lana ¿Te casas conmigo?**

Mil pensamientos corrieron por su mente al ver el pequeño anillo que Jennifer le tendía y descubrir que no era una broma, que la rubia le hablaba completamente en serio, locura era poco para dar un paso tan grande, pero si lo analizaba con detenimiento desde el principio había sido una locura, desde que Jennifer perdió su vuelo para quedarse a su lado hasta ese momento en la playa, era como un sueño que de pronto se estaba volviendo completamente real. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿Quería casarse con Jennifer?

-"Claro que sí Jennifer, por supuesto que me casaré contigo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, a quien amo con todo mi ser y quien no me deja sola ni aun en la distancia.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery ya que un día de estos apareceré en su casa con kilos de helado para llorarle mis penas a lo acosadora.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida y aquella a la que extraño cada vez más y amo cada vez más.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, porque está disfrutando como loca de esta historia y porque piensa que estoy zumbada ya que tengo un escorpión como mascota.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 LA REINA MALVADA**

"Querida Deena, te preguntarás que me empuja a escribirte una carta desde nuestra querida Luquillo y la verdad es que la noticia merecía ser escrita. Me caso, sí como lees, voy a casarme y jamás en mi vida algo me había hecho tan feliz. He encontrado a esa persona por la cual dejas todo y te lanzas al vacío con la certeza de que no va a dejarte caer.

Si pudieras verme, vivo en una nube desde que entró en mi vida y es extraño pues jamás me habría planteado algo así, y menos con alguien así. Se me hace raro decirte esto pero sé que vas a comprenderme, ella es mujer y, aunque jamás creí sentirme inclinada por mi mismo sexo el amor me golpeó con fuerza y nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida como de mi amor por ella, sé que he tomado la decisión acertada y lo único que me pesa es saber que vosotros, mi familia no estaréis aquí para presenciar el momento más feliz de mi vida. Pronto iré a veros y podréis conocer a la dueña de mis sonrisas, seguramente mamá y papá se llevarán una sorpresa al principio pero cuando vean que nuestros sentimientos son fuertes y lo feliz que me hace estar a su lado ellos comprenderán. Te quiero, besos en la distancia.

Tu hermana Lana"

Jennifer arrugó el ceño mientras leía una y otra vez esa carta que Lana había dejado tirada en su escritorio al marcharse corriendo ya que llegaba tarde al hotel. Suspiró resignada y un poco dolida pues la morena no le había dicho nada sobre su deseo de tener a su familia con ella el día de su enlace. Lana jamás le explicaba sus problemas de dinero, suponía que era porque la morena no quería aprovecharse de ella y su fama pero eso no era algo que pudiese consentir. Tendría la mejor boda del mundo y su familia estaría con ella, arrugó esa carta y escribió otra con contenido similar obviando la falta de presupuesto y la finalizó anunciando que les llegaría un cheque con el que pagasen todos los gastos para el traslado a Luquillo en la fecha señalada.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro metió la nueva misiva en el sobre, lo cerró y lo echó al buzón para que Lana no descubriera la trampa, para que fuese una sorpresa perfecta.

Los días se precipitaron, como si el tiempo hubiese sido programado para volar y, entre preparativos y planes de futuro amaneció el día de su boda. Lana había conseguido tener unos días libres por motivo de su enlace y esa mañana se despertó muy nerviosa, estaba a punto de dar un paso gigante en su vida, iba a atarse a una mujer a la que no hacía ni un año que conocía, los nervios en su estómago se estaban haciendo una fiesta mientras Jennifer seguía apaciblemente dormida a su lado. Al verla se echó a reír pues le pareció una visión hermosa, por un momento las dudas desaparecieron, estaba feliz porque iba a casarse llena de amor, y eso era un hecho, amaba a Jennifer con rabia, con una fuerza que llegaba a asustarla y por eso tenía la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

La besó tiernamente, entre risas, feliz de haberla despertado y de poder perderse en sus ojos somnolientos y llenos de vida. Jennifer le devolvió la sonrisa, por fin era el día, por fin iba a unirse a ella por completo.

Remolonearon en la cama largo tiempo, visiblemente nerviosas y entusiasmadas, hablando de todo y de nada hasta que Jennifer hizo el amago de levantarse, siendo retenida por el abrazo de Lana.

-"¿Dónde vas Jen? Es pronto"

-**Hay mucho que hacer aun, ¿Tienes el vestido listo?**

-"Sí, no pienso enseñártelo, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para verlo"

-**Pues yo tengo que ir a recoger el mío, terminar de ultimar detalles y recoger a mi madre y a mi hermana en el aeropuerto, así que debo irme. Da mala suerte que esté contigo hoy, pasaremos el día separadas**

-"No llegues tarde"

-**Nunca te haría esperar**

Una vez Jennifer se hubo marchado, Lana se estiró en su cama con una sonrisa. No se había equivocado, ella era su otra mitad, si existían las almas gemelas Jen era la suya sin duda.

Estaba feliz, completamente llena a pesar de la espinita de sentir lejos a sus seres queridos. Cuando Jennifer mencionó a su familia y recordó que ella estaría sola se llenó de nostalgia, echaba de menos a los suyos y ni siquiera en ese día tan señalado pudo tenerlos a su lado.

Se levantó perezosamente y arregló un poco la habitación, bastante desastrosa ya que apenas tenía tiempo de dedicarse a su casa. Fue a buscar su vestido y volvió a su hogar, dispuesta a comer algo y prepararse hasta que el chófer la fuese a recoger para llevarla a la playa donde se celebraría el enlace, Jennifer había pensado en todo, en cada mínimo detalle para darle su boda de ensueño y estaba segura de que lo había conseguido.

Mientras arreglaba su pelo con parsimonia, intentando que le quedase perfecto, llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento y se sobresaltó, ya que era pronto para que fuese el chófer. La abrió con prisa pues empezaba a ponerse nerviosa a medida que se acercaba el momento de ir al encuentro de Jennifer cuando se quedó paralizada y asombrada al ver quién estaba frente a ella.

-**Lana, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando recibí tu carta, que te me casas hermanita.**

"¿Deena? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

-**¿Qué hago aquí? Nos invitaste tú, mandaste el dinero para que viniéramos, ¿No te acuerdas? Tu boda y todo eso**

Sin salir de su asombro iba a replicar que ella no había hecho tal cosa cuando frenó de pronto y entendió. Jennifer había leído su carta y seguramente la habría cambiado, invitando a su familia. En otras circunstancias se habría enfadad muchísimo al sentir invadida su intimidad pero el gesto de su futura esposa le pareció demasiado bonito como para arruinar su día enfadándose.

-"Deena, no fui yo quien os invitó, fue Jennifer"

-**¿Tu novia? Bueno pues vaya sorpresa te ha dado, debería haber visto tu cara, anda ven que te ayudo a arreglarte. ¿Cómo es ella?**

**-**"Ya la verás, ella es especial, es magnífica, pero bueno que voy a decirte yo si voy a casarme con ella es por algo ¿No?"

Entre risas, el reencuentro con su hermana fue hermoso y necesario, se pusieron al día aunque Lana procuraba omitir quien era Jen realmente, no sabía si estaba preparada para que su hermana supiera que iba a casarse con alguien famoso. Una vez impecablemente vestida el chófer se anunció y las recogió, llevándolas directamente a la playa. Ahí se encontró con sus padres que la abrazaron con fuerza, felices de poder estar con ella ese día tan señalado. Las preguntas volaron mas ella las evitó, estaba nerviosa, no quería que Jennifer llegara tarde o no se presentase, eso habría sido catastrófico para su corazón.

La playa escogida para el evento era de sus favoritas, pequeña y apartada, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Los invitados no eran muchos, algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, su familia y la familia de Jen, una boda íntima y discreta. El pequeño altar improvisado ya estaba preparado con sus flores favoritas ya que la rubia había pensado en todo para que fuese inmensamente feliz. Desde ese lugar privilegiado podrían ver una hermosa puesta de sol mientras pronunciaban sus votos descalzas sobre la fina arena y arropadas por el murmullo del mar, era una estampa idílica extraída de sus sueños.

La arena se escurría entre sus pies desnudos y el sencillo vestido blanco se mecía con el viento mientras ella esperaba ansiosa a aquella que sería su mujer, con una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios. No escuchaba a sus padres hablando y preguntándose cómo sería Jennifer, debía ser especial para que su hija decidiese entregarse de esa manera, por completo.

Cuando finalmente apareció, se quedó sin aliento al contemplarla, parecía salida de un mito griego, una diosa cuya belleza no podía describir. Su melena dorada suelta sobre sus hombros, su piel adornada por una discreta capa de maquillaje que acentuaba el misterio de su mirada, un vestido sencillo como el suyo, ceñido a sus curvas y dándole aspecto de ángel. Se miraron y su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano para ir juntas hacia el improvisado altar.

-**Te dije que no llegaría tarde**

-"Se me hizo eterno esperarte"

-**Estás magnífica, hermosa es poco para describirte**

-"Y tú pareces un ángel"

Conversando entre susurros se olvidaron de que el resto del mundo existía, Lana no reparó en la cara de asombro de su familia al reconocer a la rubia, no le importaba nada, solo que ese momento era suyo y de Jen, iban a hacerse una sola para siempre.

Ante el alcalde pronunciaron sus votos, cortos y cargados de sentimientos, prometiendo amarse toda la vida. Una promesa que escapaba desde lo más hondo de sus corazones y las colmaba de dicha pues estaban seguras de ella, sabían que querían cumplirla por encima de todo.

Finalmente depositaron alianzas gemelas en sus dedos, sellando esa unión ante la ley con un dulce beso mientras a lo lejos se ponía lentamente el sol. Ambas sonrieron separándose y contemplando el horizonte, era el atardecer más hermoso que habían contemplado en sus vidas.

Durante el convite ambas reían con ganas ante las preguntas incesantes de la familia de la morena, puesto que habían reconocido a Jennifer en cuanto la vieron y no podían creerse que una actriz de renombre como ella acababa de casarse con su hija.

El ambiente era relajado y tranquilo, todos comían y bebían mientras Lana permanecía sentada sobre las rodillas de Jennifer observando con felicidad a los suyos y sintiendo el tierno abrazo de su esposa, que no dejaba de hablar con Deena sobre su trabajo y comentar con ella la serie de House a la que estaba enganchada. Veía a Jen relajada, feliz y siendo ella misma, era una estampa bonita ver como su esposa y su familia se llevaban bien. Cuando su hermana se marchó finalmente, notó un dulce beso sobre su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Jen, sonrisa que le devolvió en el acto.

-"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una cotilla?"

-**¿Eh?**

-"Leíste mi carta, los invitaste a venir sin decírmelo"

-**Valió la pena solo por ver esa carita de felicidad que tenías junto a ellos.**

-"Gracias Jen, fue un gesto muy bonito"

**-La próxima vez que algo te aflija debes contármelo, a mi no me molestaba traerlo y lo sabes**

-"Lo sé, es solo que no quería que pensaras que estoy contigo porque eres famosa o porque tienes dinero, yo no soy así"

-**No lo habría pensado nunca, boba. Lo más normal del mundo es que quisieras a tu gente contigo un día como hoy. Ahora Lana somos esposas, lo mío es tuyo y no dudes en decirme lo que necesitas, te consentiré en todo lo que pueda.**

Al final de la velada, se despidieron de sus familias, prometiendo que pronto irían a verles y se marcharon solas, de la mano, hacía su primera noche como esposas. Jennifer no quería decirle a dónde iban, en qué hotel había reservado, no quería darle pistas. Simplemente se dejó guiar por ella ya que confiaba en su criterio, sabía que esa noche iba a ser especial y los nervios al igual que las mariposas no abandonaban su estómago. Cuando llegaron al puerto se extrañó mas al ver la sonrisa de Jennifer simplemente se dejó llevar, como había hecho desde el día de su cumpleaños. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver que se detenían ante un hermoso velero, preparado para zarpar en cualquier momento y no entendía por qué estaban ahí y no de camino a un hotel para tener su noche de bodas. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Jennifer apretó su mano y le sonrió.

-**Creí que una suite en un hotel estaba demasiado visto, alquilé este velero para nuestra noche de bodas, ¿Te gusta?**

-"Es…estás loca, es magnífico"

**-Cualquier cosa por verte sonreír así.**

Entraron y Lana paseó por todos lados emocionada, amaba el mar con locura y siempre había querido ir en barco pero no había tenido oportunidad, descubrió cada rincón de ese navío con curiosidad mientras Jennifer lo ponía en marcha rumbo a alta mar. Cuando se hubieron alejado de la costa y solo las estrellas les hacían compañía, Jen cogió a su mujer de la mano y la llevó al camarote.

-**Tengo un regalo para ti, cierra los ojos.**

-"¿Otro regalo?"

-**Sí, cuando lo vi pensé que te encantaría**

**-**"No tenías que comprarme nada"

-**Quise hacerlo, abre los ojos**

Obedeció en seguida y en el camarote, sobre la cama había una caja, bastante grande. Enseguida quiso adivinar qué contenía y, con curiosidad infinita se acercó a abrirla y de ella salió una hermosa perra color café que en seguida empezó a ladrar feliz y a lamerle el rostro moviendo la cola.

-"¿Me has comprado un perro?"

-**Se llama Lola, es hermosa y muy buena, sé que adoras los perros.**

-"Me encanta Jen, me he enamorado, mira que hermosa es"

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante el entusiasmo de su mujer, verla así de feliz y emocionada ensanchaba su corazón y lo llenaba de amor y felicidad.

Tras un largo esfuerzo, consiguió separar a Lana de la perrita y la sacó del camarote, asegurándole que más tarde podría entrar, ante la triste mirada de su mujer, mirada de cachorrito que se le quitó en cuanto Jen se lanzó a sus labios. Lentamente ambos vestidos acabaron en el suelo y se buscaron piel con piel para ser una eternamente, en medio de la nada y rodeadas de mar, bañadas por la luna y sin nadie que pudiese romper su momento de gritos ahogados, de gemidos entre besos y contacto íntimo entre dos amantes que se unen en un solo ser, nada en el mundo podía romper la burbuja de eterna felicidad que las envolvía en ese momento. Descubriéndose con la experiencia de meses amándose mas sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser la primera vez de ese encuentro como esposas, como un solo ser. Sus cuerpos se movían guiados por una extraña danza no ensayada o practicada, por el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, sus embestidas se aceleraban o ralentizaban dependiendo de la pasión del momento, sus miradas encendidas, ardiendo en su interior con la confirmación del amor intenso que se profesaban hasta caer extasiadas y al unísono sobre un colchón, mudo testigo de una promesa no escrita, susurrada entre gemidos al viento, una promesa de amor eterno.

El sonido de las maletas rodando por la terminal era lo único que se podía apreciar entre ambas. Vancouver no era el lugar que habían elegido para su luna de miel pero una llamada de última hora tuvo que cambiar todos sus planes. Lana se preguntaba cómo sería su vida lejos de Luquillo, si se acostumbraría a una gran ciudad.

No estaba enfadada con Jen porque hubiese retrasado su luna de miel, en cierto modo lo entendía, era su trabajo y al parecer el papel que le habían ofrecido no podía rechazarlo. Ella como su mujer la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque estuviese aterrada ante tantos cambios. Una parte de ella creía que una vez casadas permanecerían en su pueblo natal, pero fue estúpido creer eso tras haberse casado con una actriz, Jennifer tenía obligaciones con su trabajo y ella debía respetarlas.

La rubia no hablaba, se sentía culpable por haber cancelado su luna de miel, sentía que estaba fallando con su matrimonio nada más empezarlo. Miraba de reojo a Lana y la veía sumida en sus pensamientos, sin quejarse por todos los cambios a los que la precipitaba y pensando interiormente que pronto se cansaría, los rodajes serían duros, muchos días fuera de casa, muchas horas en las que dejarla sola y en las que se echarían terriblemente de menos, sin duda el pistoletazo de salida de esa unión estaba siendo glorioso.

Antes de partir a Vancouver se había encargado de que encontraran para ellas un apartamento perfecto, de ensueño se diría, con hermosas vistas donde Lana se sintiera feliz, en casa. Nada más llegar a la terminal, cogieron un taxi y Jennifer le dio la dirección, empezando a sentirse incómoda ante el silencio de su esposa.

-**¿Estás bien Lana?**

-"Sí, estoy bien, solo cansada, no me gusta mucho el avión"

-**Lo siento**

-"¿Por qué?"

-**No quería esto para nosotras, no tan pronto**

-"Lo entiendo Jen, es tu trabajo, no quiero cortarte las alas"

Sus ojos color chocolate le regalaron una mirada cargada de cariño y no pudo evitar besar dulcemente sus labios y abrazarla con fuerza.

**-Esto te gustará, ya verás, Vancouver no está nada mal.**

Llegaron al apartamento y Lana se enamoró de él en seguida, Lola corría olisqueando todos los rincones de su nuevo hogar con curiosidad seguida de cerca por su dueña que se admiraba con las vistas y reía feliz.

-"Me encanta, es preciosa, seremos felices aquí, lo sé"

-**Aún no la hemos bautizado como nuestro hogar**

-"¿Eso cómo se hace?"

-**Así…**

Jennifer abrió su maleta y sacó de ella un retrato del día de su boda, una hermosa foto en la que estaban plasmadas eternamente sus sonrisas sinceras y la colocó en el centro del comedor, abrazando justo después a su mujer por la espalda y besando su cuello mientras ambas contemplaban la foto.

-**Ahora sí es nuestro hogar.**

Como había predicho, su nuevo papel absorbió su tiempo por completo, cada segundo que pasaba extrañaba a Lana con todo su ser, su trabajo se convirtió en una tortura ya la alejaba demasiado de su mujer. Hasta que la solución cayó del cielo cuando menos lo esperaban.

Esa tarde llegó a casa agitada y completamente entusiasmada, llamando a su esposa a gritos. Lana salió de la cocina, alarmada por los gritos de Jen mas al ver que eran de felicidad se tranquilizó y empezó a picarle la curiosidad.

-**Lana, a que no adivinas lo que he conseguido.**

"¿Qué? Dime me tienes ansiosa"

-**Te he conseguido una audición para que entres en la serie conmigo, sería estupendo porque podríamos estar más tiempo juntas.**

-"¿Una audición? ¿A mí? Estás loca"

-**Hoy me llegó el guión del piloto, y están como locos buscando a alguien que encaja perfectamente con tu descripción, Lana podrías intentarlo, no pierdes nada.**

-"¿Pero no te meterás en problemas? Es decir, ¿Es legal que enchufes a tu esposa en la serie?"

-**…**

"¿Jennifer? ¿Qué no me estás contando?"

-**No saben que estoy casada, y me gustaría que eso siguiera así, por mi trabajo ya sabes…**

-"Pretendes vivir el matrimonio a escondidas"

-**Así nadie se interpondrá, ni tendremos a la prensa encima en todo momento ¿Harás la audición?**

-"La haré, pero no te enfades si no me cogen"

El día que Lana iba a presentarse para el papel que Jennifer le había conseguido, ambas estaban nerviosas. Se habían quitado las alianzas como habían acordado para no descifrar su estado social y fingían conocerse poco o nada, lo suficiente para que la rubia la hubiese recomendado para el papel, nada más.

Jennifer tenía que hacer la escena con ella, ya que ambos personajes salían y los productores querían ver cómo se desenvolvían juntas en pantalla. Habían ensayado en casa, ambas se sabían el guión al pie de la letra mas lo que Jennifer no esperaba era quedarse sin aliento y sobre cogida, al igual que el todo aquel que miraba esa prueba. La actuación de Lana fue lo más espectacular que había visto en la vida, su mujer había nacido para ser actriz lo que aun no se había dado cuenta. Estuvo impecable, mimetizó con el personaje en un segundo y los dejó a todos con la boca completamente abierta.

Tras unos segundos de conmoción, tanto Adam como Edward se acercaron a ella para darle la bienvenida al cast.

**-"Creo que no hace falta buscar más, ya tenemos por fin a la reina malvada"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi niña, esthefybautista, hoy la he echado especialmente de menos pues desperté y no estaba, te amo bebé me haces mucha falta.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, que ayer se quedó muda por lo mal que escribo así que mil disculpas. Besitos a Mills de parte de Hook.**

**Quiero mencionara Ivet, la fan psicópata que me chiva detalles de la vida de Lana que yo no me sé.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 CELOS**

**Junio, 2014**

Despertó perezosa sin saber cuánto había dormido, realmente lo necesitaba ya que su viaje desde París la había dejado agotada. Por mucho tiempo que pasara no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los aviones y el aeropuerto la ponía nerviosa. No abrió los ojos, no aun, descansando tranquila sobre su cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Abrió los ojos buscando a su mujer con la mirada, se suponía que iba a quedarse con ella y al no verla se temió lo peor. Seguramente habría tenido que marcharse, que no había podido conseguir ese día libre tan deseado. Se sintió vacía y sola mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y caer por sus mejillas. Hacía ya tiempo que sentía como si Jennifer no la quisiera, desde que decidió por ambas esconder su matrimonio sin consultarle y ella como una idiota la había seguido, confiada y enamorada.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un café y seguramente salir con Lola a pasear para aclarar su mente, la situación con su esposa la estaba llevando a la locura y no podía más. Entró a la cocina perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el agradable olor a café recién hecho y a tortitas. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Jennifer, sus ojos azules la miraban con ternura y amor, su corazón se disparó y se le dibujó una sonrisa. Fuese como fuese Jennifer la quería, a su manera pero lo hacía.

Se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios, mientras rodeaba su cintura y la atraía hacia sí en un abrazo tierno y sencillo.

**-Buenos días mi reina dormilona ¿has descansado?**

-"Ha sido agradable volver a dormirme en tus brazos, te echaba mucho de menos"

-**Eres hermosa dormidita, no quise despertarte así que pensaba llevarte el desayuno, pero te adelantaste.**

**-**"Me asusté al no verte al despertar, creí que te habías ido"

-**Te dije que tenía el día para ti, desayunamos juntas y después hacemos lo que más te apetezca**

-"Puedes ayudarme a deshacer la maleta y después ya vemos lo que hacemos"

**-Está bien…Lana…yo**

-"¿Tu qué?"

-**Debería empezar a decirte que te amo más a menudo.**

-"Si me lo dices en el set me desmayo, bueno yo y medio cast"

-**Muy graciosa…**

Empezó a reír pues notó perfectamente la amargura en sus palabras, el tema de su matrimonio en las sombras era bastante doloroso e intentaban no hablar de ello, a pesar de que las devoraba por dentro.

Como una rueda esa mentira había ido creciendo y destruyendo lentamente su unión. Vio apagarse a Lana, la vio sumergirse en sí misma y no sabía cómo romper esa burbuja que habían creado al ocultar el hecho de que estaban casadas, no después del debut de Lana en la serie, después de ver como su fama aumentaba eclipsando la suya propia, después del bombazo televisivo de la serie estaba cada vez más asustada, no quería ser reconocida como lesbiana, casada con una mujer, no quería ese tipo de publicidad y con eso lo único que consiguió fue dañar a la morena, quien estaba perdiendo la confianza en ella y sus sentimientos.

La besó tiernamente, no era el momento de echarse en cara errores del pasado que aun dolían, era el momento de ser felices y olvidarse de todo lo demás

La acompañó a deshacer su equipaje, entre risas por las anécdotas que Lana le contaba de su viaje, le habría encantado poder acompañarla pero cada vez le daba más miedo mostrarse con ella en público, sus miradas podían delatarla y no estaba preparada, dudaba poder estarlo en algún momento.

Se centró en su mujer apartando dichos pensamientos de su mente, se la veía feliz de estar con ella, enseñándole los regalos de los fans con cariño. Admiraba la paciencia que tenía Lana con los fans, a ella le desesperaban, intentaba ser como la morena pero no le salía, no iba con su carácter.

Lana le hablaba de la acogida de los fans con cariño, enseñándole tiernamente todo lo que le habían dado mientras lo iba colocando con dedicación, colgantes, imágenes, un CD de música, un mural en collage hecho con fotos de las "Evil Reagals", incluso una imagen de ella misma hecha con punto de cruz. Sacó de pronto una camiseta que le hizo sonreír, era de una fan española y el mensaje que transmitía era bastante divertido. Se giró sensualmente para enseñársela a Jennifer y esta estalló en carcajadas hasta llegar a las lágrimas, haciendo reír a Lana también. "Nosotras somos las únicas que sabemos pronunciar Parrilla correctamente"

-"¿De qué te ríes?"

-**¿Recuerdas el hotel? ¿Las primeras noches en recepción?**

-"Cómo olvidarlas"

**-Tardé muchísimo en aprender a pronunciarlo correctamente**

-"La camiseta me la regaló una chica de España, había varias de ahí bastante simpáticas"

-**Ojalá tuviese tu paciencia con los fans**

-"Son muy cariñosos, además me encantó Europa, no es como aquí, ahí son como más educados, más sencillos, no se te tiran encima te dejan tu espacio, es un mundo completamente distinto"

-**¿Lo has pasado bien?**

-"Sí, mucho, pero te he echado de menos Jen"

-**A san Diego vamos Juntas, después de conocer al cast de Frozen.**

-"Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?"

-**Lo que tú quieras, podemos ir a un museo, poner una película, contar moscas o no sé, lo que tú quieras.**

**-**"Lo único que me apetece es no hacer nada en todo el día, solo estar contigo"

-**Ese plan me parece perfecto, hacer el amor todo el día es el mejor plan.**

-"Yo no he dicho nada de hacer el amor todo el día"

-**Sabes perfectamente que es lo que haremos Lana.**

Mientras la morena fingía estar ofendida, Jennifer la atrapó por la cintura y la elevó del suelo besando sus labios y haciéndole reír, llevándola a la cama sin dejar de besarla. Sus problemas quedaban relegados a un segundo plano, solo existían ellas y su amor oculto en ese momento, solo ellas y nadie más en todo el mundo.

El despertados resonaba en toda la habitación con su pitido infernal, Jennifer peleaba con él para apagarlo y poder seguir durmiendo sin ganas de volver a la realidad, una cruda realidad en la que su matrimonio no existía, en la que Lana y ella fingían indiferencia. No quería pero había llegado el día de volver al trabajo, uno que antaño le apasionaba ahora se le hacía tedioso. Resopló apagando por fin ese pitido y se estiró remolona sobre la cama cuando notó los brazos de su esposa rodeándola y sus labios sobre su mejilla dándole un tímido beso de buenos días. La miró a los ojos y supo que Lana se sentía igual que ella, volver significaba esconderse, significaba separarse, significaba sufrir.

Acarició su rostro con cariño regalándole una sonrisa, y depositó un beso en sus labios mientras colocaba los rebeldes mechones de sus cabellos.

**-Hoy es el día, hoy volvemos al infierno**

-"Eres una exagerada Jen, pero sí, hoy volvemos a vivir una mentira"

-**Por lo menos Emma tuvo la brillante idea de traer a Marian desde el pasado, no creo que pueda soportar más besitos, odio cuando ese baboso se te acerca.**

-"Te recuerdo que CaptainSwan prácticamente es canon y te aseguro que no me hace ninguna gracia"

**-Podemos dedicarnos a apoyar SwanQueen como locas si quieres, pero sería raro, además Adam no quiere oír hablar del tema**

-"Levantémonos ya, llegaremos tarde y no me gusta llegar tarde"

Como siempre que salía el tema de sus respectivas parejas en la serie, se ofuscaron y se enfadaron, no sabían si consigo mismas o con la otra, desde que empezaron a rodar la tercera temporada todo se había desbordado, la aparición del amor verdadero de Regina había provocado peleas innecesarias y escenas de celos completamente fuera de lugar por parte de Jennifer, posesiva con ella a pesar de ocultar lo que tenían.

Se arreglaron rápidamente y, por separado, se dirigieron al set donde iban a conocer a las nuevas incorporaciones, los personajes de frozen y alguna que otra sorpresa más.

Cuando entraron a la salita donde ya estaban reunidos todos alrededor de esa mesa redonda, se sentaron lo más lejos posible la una de la otra, ya que para el resto de sus compañeros ni siquiera mantenían una amistad desde hacía un tiempo. Con risas y saludos todos se pusieron al día, pues algunos hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían. Lana observaba a Jen hablando con Colin, sonriéndole y le hervían las entrañas, Colin era guapo, tenía a todas las adolescentes locas por él y dudaba seriamente que su mujer no se sintiera levemente atraída por ese hombre, eso explicaría sus reticencias a salir del armario y sacar a la luz su propio matrimonio. Como siempre permaneció imperturbable a pesar de que los celos la estaban devorando y tenía unas ganas inmensas de saltar sobre ese hombre y gritarle que la rubia era suya y de nadie más.

Ni se inmutó cuando Adam y Eddy entraron al salón y saludaron efusivamente, sobre todo a ella, la estrella del Show, aquella muchacha anónima y desconocida que se había ganado el corazón del público con su majestuosa actuación.

"**Chicos, vamos a presentaros a nuestras nuevas estrellas, las nuevas incorporaciones para esta temporada que como ya sabéis se va a centrar en Frozen. Por un lado tenemos como Elsa a Georgina Haig, como Annaa Elizabeth Lail y como Kristoff a Scott Foster"**

Sus nuevos compañeros hicieron su entrada y Lana enseguida notó la mirada de Georgina posarse sobre Jen, su rubia miraba a su nueva compañera con una sonrisa y los celos se apoderaron nuevamente de su ser, frenéticos, Jennifer estaba sonriéndose con una extraña, sus dudas, sus inseguridades, los miedos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y sintió ganas de vomitar, el aguijón de los celos había dejado su veneno en su alma y sabía que tardaría mucho en deshacerse de ellos.

-**"Por último quiero presentaros a la nueva villana de esta temporada, la reina de las nieves, que será interpretada por Elizabeth Mitchel"**

Jennifer vio entrar a esa despampanante mujer rubia, hermosa con unos ojos azules hipnóticos, vio como su mirada se perdía en Lana, como analizaba a su esposa con detenimiento y como una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. ¿Acaso esa extraña estaba interesada en su mujer? Sintió algo intenso, algo que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando Lana se besaba con Sean en el set. Sintió hervir su sangre, sintió mareos y una ira constante, sintió deseos de coger a esa mujer por el cuello y amenazarla pero eso no sería lo correcto.

Sintió los celos recorrer sus venas, sintió la amenaza viajando por su espina dorsal y miró a Elizabeth con una amenaza dibujada en sus pupilas.

Acércate a mi mujer y sabrás de lo que soy capaz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, mi prometida y la madre de mi hija hermosa a la que amo, espero que disfrutes de la lectura amor porque solo quiero sacarte sonrisas.**

**Quiero mencionar también a Mery, la diosa del azul, ella entenderá y seguro que se muere de risa porque soy completamente genial (Es broma pero me quieres igual).**

**También quiero mencionar a mi chica Disney favorita, Ivet, sobre todo porque gracias a tu valiosa información no meto la pata tan a menudo como pensaba. (Visca el català)**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 DÍAS DE RODAJE**

Fue extraño para lana volver a rodar después de tantos meses sin hacerlo. Entrar al set y recordar los primeros momentos, cuando empezaba a abrirse paso en el camino al estrellato, cuando tenía la mirada cómplice de Jennifer en todo momento, se hacía insoportable.

Esa todo tan distinto desde que empezó la serie hasta ese momento, cuatro largos años de mentiras, de secretos, de vivir una doble vida… Al principio era excitante e incluso morboso el saber que Jennifer y ellas tenían un secreto, observar a los lados para no ser vistas cuando se besaban entre el attrezzo, reír en voz baja, regalarse miradas cargadas de deseo y cariño. Recordaba que en esos momentos Jennifer y ella rodaban juntas muy a menudo, muchas escenas cuyo magnetismo quedaba reflejado en la pantalla, provocando un movimiento entre los fans que salió de todo contexto, no era de extrañar que los Swanqueeners fuesen tantísimos, sus razones eran de peso ya que ella misma se preguntó más de una vez durante esa primera temporada si Jennifer la acabaría besando, la escena de la mina fue el momento clave en el que ambas comprendieron que estaban jugando con fuego, ese momento en el que se acercó a Jen, intentando mimetizar con Regina, con su angustia y su dolor por sentir perdido a su hijo, en ese momento creyó que la besaría, y no solo eso, Jennifer tardó mucho en alejarse, atrapada por la intensidad del momento, por las enormes ganas que tenía de perderse en sus ojos y besar sus labios, recordó con un pinchazo de angustia en su corazón ese día, esa noche en casa y lejos de cualquier mirada ambas se devoraron frenéticas, movidas por un deseo que sobrepasaba los límites.

Hicieron el amor sin llegar a la habitación, poseídas por la pasión que las desbordaba, sabiendo que durante un segundo, todo se podía haber echado a perder, que la tensión de su matrimonio oculto se reflejaba en sus personajes sin que ellas lo desearan.

Todo había cambiado por completo, poco a poco las fueron coartando, les pedían que controlaran las miradas, que no dieran a entender cosas que no eran, que se ciñeran al guión y, sobre todo. Les pidieron que pudiera leerse entre líneas que había algo entre la salvadora y la reina malvada.

Jennifer empezó a mostrarse distante con ella en el set, a apenas dirigirle la palabra por miedo a que sus sentimientos volvieran a tomar el control, empezaron a discutir a menudo, a no querer apenas mirarse para buscarse más tarde sin poder soportar la ausencia de la otra, empezaron a luchar razón contra corazón y se metieron en una rueda viciosa de la que no podían salir.

Lana empezó a odiar ir al set a rodar, no solo debía ser Regina, debía olvidarse de que estaba casada, de que estaba enamorada, tenía que fingir no sentir y eso la mataba poco a poco.

La situación pendía de un hilo y todo se desmoronó desde el momento en el que Hook y Robin entraron en acción. La incorporación de Robin como amor verdadero de Regina desquició a Jennifer de manera exagerada, no podía ver a Sean ni en pintura y si este era mencionado en seguida cambiaba de tema porque se enervaba y no podía explicar los motivos de su enfado.

Para Lana la situación fue parecida con la entrada del pirata en la vida de Emma, la pareja que hacían no tenía pies no cabeza, era forzada y sin sentido, no la entendía. A parte de que su odio por Colin crecía a medida que veía como este se acercaba de más a su mujer y, por si fuese poco, entró en escena Rose, o más conocida como Tink. En poco tiempo se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Jennifer, iban juntas a todas partes y eso la sacaba de quicio, era celosa, siempre lo había sido, pero con Jen no podía mostrar los celos que la consumían porque se suponía que no eran nada más que compañeras de reparto. Las discusiones entre ellas eran continuas cuando estaban rodando, podían pasarse semanas sin hablarse por alguna estupidez, por cualquier tontería, incluso alguna exigencia de guión como un beso podía desatar la peor de las tormentas en su matrimonio. Si desde el principio hubiesen dicho la verdad, si Jennifer hubiese sido valiente, si ella le hubiese insistido, seguramente no tendrían que lidiar con todo cuanto llevaban dentro en silencio hasta el momento en que explotaban.

Empezaron los rodajes de la nueva temporada, Lana vio en seguida que apenas tenía que rodar, tenía poquísimas escenas y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba por ahí mirando como trabajaban sus compañeros o se iba a casa sola a esperar a Jennifer. Si la idea de hacer juntas la serie era estar el mayor tiempo posible sin separarse estaba funcionando al revés, las estaba alejando cada vez más.

Sola en casa y aburrida mientras Jennifer rodaba, los celos la consumían lentamente. Leía meticulosamente los guiones, sabía que tenía que besarse con Colin, e incluso dedicarían un capítulo a prepararles una cita, solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de vomitar. No tenía ganas ni de mirar la retransmisión de los capítulos cuando los emitieran por televisión, no quería ver a su esposa babeando con ese guaperas que cada vez le daba más asco.

Llegaba la noche, Jennifer volvía a casa cansada y agobiada, solo quería encontrarse con su mujer, perderse en sus brazos y estar tranquila mas se la encontraba enfadada y ofuscada, comida con los celos y con ganas de pelea. No era la imagen idílica de amor y comprensión, era salir del infierno para pelearse con la única persona que podía calmarla. La situación simplemente la desbordaba.

No hacía ya caso a las palabras envenenadas de Lana, cargadas de reproches sin sentido, no hacía caso a sus paranoias posesivas pues no se daba cuenta de que su mujer estaba llegando al límite, estaba perdiendo la confianza, estaba empezando a creer seriamente que Jennifer había dejado de amarla, que volvía a ella por costumbre y no porque realmente lo deseara.

Una mañana tuvo que ir al set para rodar junto a Jared algunas escenas. La morena se sentía feliz pues ese niño prácticamente había crecido con ella, era tan pequeño cuando lo conoció y ahora estaba casi tan alto como ella, rodar con él era lo único que le seguía gustando de su trabajo.

Tras varias horas, dieron las escenas por finalizadas correctamente y se marchó a beber agua ya que sentía como le abrasaba la garganta. La noche anterior Jen y ella habían discutido, ya no sabía ni por qué, solo sabía que desde que empezaron a rodar no había dejado de llorar ni una sola noche por culpa de la rabia, el dolor y los celos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Jennifer y qué hacer con los sentimientos que la estaban devorando no se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth, la Snow Queen, estaba a su lado y la estaba llamando.

**-"Lana… Tierra llamando a Lana…"**

Se atragantó sobresaltada al notar que la estaban llamando y entre tartamudeos y balbuceos se disculpó, muerta de vergüenza.

**-"¿Dónde estabas? Parecían estar muy lejos"**

-"Sí, mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí, ¿Cómo estás? ¿te gusta la serie?"

**-"Bastante, sois todos geniales, aunque he de reconocer que de todo el cast a la que tenía más ganas de conocer personalmente es a ti"**

-"¿A mí, por qué a mí?"

En ese momento, llegó Jennifer y vio a su esposa hablando con esa mujer que se la comía con la mirada, al menos en su mente eso era lo que hacía, mirar a Lana como si fuese comestible. Le empezó a hervir la sangre pero le pudo más la curiosidad y se acercó lentamente a ver de qué estaban hablando. La pregunta que le hizo Elizabeth a su esposa más que celos lo que despertó en ella fue pánico.

-"**Quería conocerte porque admiro muchísimo tu trabajo, yo soy actriz desde hace años y aun así no consigo mimetizarme con mis personajes como tú, y me extraña que empezaras tan tarde en la profesión, ¿Por qué decidiste empezar?"**

Lana iba a contestar cuando de la nada apreció Jennifer que, cogiéndola del brazo, alegó que tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente y se la llevó ante la cara estupefacta de Elizabeth.

La arrastró hacia la zona de vestuario y se escondió con ella en uno de los armarios donde guardaban todas las ropas del bosque encantado, un habitáculo enorme donde podían hablar lejos de oídos indiscretos. Mientras intentaba deshacerse del pánico que se había apoderado de ella, había salvado la situación.

Miró a su mujer y vio que estaba visiblemente enfadada, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el puño y le temblaba levemente la mandíbula.

-"¿Un armario Jen? Por qué será que no me sorprende, es demasiado apropiado"

**-Calla, he salvado la situación por muy poco**

-"¿Qué situación? ¿Creías que le iba a decir que entre en esta mierda porque estoy completamente enamorada de mi esposa aunque esta no lo esté de mí?"

-**¿A qué viene esa estupidez? Claro que estoy enamorada de ti**

-"No lo parece, tienes miedo que nos vean juntas, tienes miedo de que hable de mis cosas con otra persona, no confías en mí y créeme, estoy a punto de llegar al límite Jen"

Jennifer la miraba completamente destruida, que Lana dudara de sus sentimientos hacia ella le había dolido más de lo que admitiría. ¿Cómo demostrarle que estaba equivocada? ¿Cómo enseñarle que la amaba más de lo que podía imaginar?

Se lanzó a sus labios y los besó con fuerza, un beso demasiado necesario tras tanto tiempo sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. A pesar de que estaba terriblemente angustiada, dolida y enfadada, Lana se dejó llevar por los labios de su mujer, abandonándose a ella una vez más, demostrándose a sí misma que era adicta a Jen, que la amaba con toda su alma y que no imaginaba su vida sin ella, no podía, sería demasiado devastadora.

Su alma se estaba fracturando poco a poco, cada segundo que pasaba rodando, que veía rodar a Jennifer, en esos momento tenía claro que su esposa no la amaba, no podía amarla y renegar de ella así como lo hacía, pero una vez a solas, con las luces apagadas y sin cámaras, sin nada más que ellas en el mundo, en esos momentos Jennifer la besaba y su corazón volvía a la vida, su esperanza renacía, quizás estaba equivocada y Jennifer seguía amándola.

Besándose, devorando sus labios, bebiendo de la otra con sed infinita, rememorando momentos felices y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta de ese armario en el que estaban, buscando algo que olvidó por completo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, con los ojos como platos y una expresión de profunda sorpresa en el rostro finalmente dejó escapar una exclamación que alertó a las dos amantes de que habían sido descubiertas.

Miraron hacia la puerta de su escondite y con un susurro suave, tierno pero que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de negación, Lana se dirigió a aquel que las miraba con sorpresa y conmoción en su rostro.

-"Jared, tenemos que hablar, es importante que lo que acabas de ver no se lo cuentes a nadie"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista, cada día estoy más orgullosa de sentirme tu prometida, de que estés en mi vida, de que seas tú quien me devuelve la sonrisa a todas hora, te amo es poco para expresar lo que siento por ti.**

**Quiero mencionar en especial a Mery, que ahora mismo está currando como loca, levantando España en las sombras, mi Mery que sin ella este fic no iría a ninguna parte.**

**También quiero mencionar a Ivet, ya que también me ayuda con detalles que yo no sé y no me deja meter la pata tan a menudo como suelo hacerlo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 AL LÍMITE**

Jared se sentía extraño, sentado en aquel sofá en el apartamento de Jennifer y Lana, jamás imaginó una situación similar. Sobre la chimenea ornamental del salón había varios marcos con fotografías llenos de recuerdos y momentos en los que ambas se veían felices.

Se preguntaba por qué lo ocultaban, él encontraba esa relación hermosa y no entendía a qué tenían tanto miedo como para llegar a esconder cuatro años de matrimonio.

Veía como Jennifer caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del salón mientras Lana la observaba, sentada y en silencio. Podía ser pequeño pero no era tonto, de pronto todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido. El innegable magnetismo que tenían en pantalla venía de los inmensos sentimientos que albergaban ocultos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, le habían llevado a su propio apartamento para hablar con él, explicarle lo que había visto y pedirle que mantuviese el secreto.

Cansado del incesante andar de Jennifer y de la angustia reflejada en los rasgos de Lana, finalmente rompió ese silencio que empezaba a hacerse demasiado pesado.

-**"Entonces… ¿Me vais a contar que hacíais en ese armario besándoos? Y no me mintáis porque sé perfectamente lo que vi"**

Jennifer paró en seco y miró a su mujer con el rostro congestionado por el miedo. Lana, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia, suspiró sabiendo que por primera vez en cuatro años iba a sincerarse ya que su esposa parecía haber enmudecido.

-"Jared, no debes contárselo a nadie"

-**"¿Contar el qué, que os besabais?"**

-"Jennifer y yo somos más que compañeras de reparto, ya lo has visto, pero nadie debe saberlo"

-**"¿Compartís apartamento?"**

-"Estamos casadas, desde hace cuatro años, antes de empezar la serie nos casamos"

Si verlas en situación cariñosa dentro del armario lo había dejado completamente asombrado, saber que llevaban tanto tiempo casadas en secreto le dejó completamente sin habla. Jennifer se sentó en el suelo y sus ojos se perdieron en el rostro de su esposa. Sabía perfectamente que sus actos de esa tarde traerían consecuencias poco agradables para ambas, que pelearían, que gritarían y que poco a poco se irían rompiendo un poco más.

Lana miraba expectante a Jared, esperando que dijese algo pues el chico parecía haber enmudecido de pronto.

-"¿Estás bien?"

El muchacho la miró, miró a Jennifer sin comprender, ellas se amaban eso se veía, ahora que sabía la verdad podía ver claramente la magnitud de los sentimientos en ambas y, si se amaban, ¿Por qué esconderlo?

-**"¿Por qué?** **¿Por qué ocultarlo? No lo entiendo, Josh y Ginny están casados también"**

**-**"Al principio lo ocultamos para evitar a la prensa, evitar escándalos, después ya no sé por qué seguimos ocultándolo, yo también me lo pregunto en muchas ocasiones"

Jennifer alzó nuevamente la mirada, el tono de Lana había sido contundente, su mujer estaba llegando al límite y quizás ella también, se les había ido todo de las manos definitivamente.

Jared las observó con disimulo, se notaba que sufrían, se amaban y a la vez las alejaba la mentira, entendió por qué se dirigían miradas cargadas de reproche, de celos cada vez que estaban junto a sus compañeros de reparto masculinos. En ese momento supo que quería ayudarlas a volver a ser felices juntas, quería ayudarlas a salvar ese matrimonio aunque aun no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

Cuando Jared se fue y se quedaron solas, volvió a reinar entre ellas el silencio, cada vez más tenso y cortante. Lana estaba enfadada, dolida, avergonzada por el comportamiento de Jennifer ante Elizabeth, sin saber cómo se disculparía sin quedar en evidencia.

No quería mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía estallaría y estaba harta de discutir pues su dolor caía en saco roto, por mucho que Jennifer le jurase amor eterno solo podía creerla mientras estaban solas en su mundo, en cuanto volvían a la realidad las dudas ahogaban su alma, quitarse el anillo era una tortura, era volver a la mentira que estaba destruyendo su vida. Hablaba a menudo con su hermana y esta le decía que debía tener paciencia, pero el límite estaba cerca y cuando lo cruzara no habría vuelta atrás, si llegaba al límite de sus fuerzas sabía que acabaría con el matrimonio.

Jennifer conocía bien a su mujer, podía parecer despistada y poco observadora pero conocía cada arruga de su esposa y sabía lo que pensaba solo con mirar su expresión. Con sus ojos claros clavados en el hermoso rostro de su mujer sabía que esta estaba a punto de estallar en cólera, que se estaba frenando. Con un impulso la abrazó desatando la ira de la morena.

-"Suéltame, no me toques Jennifer"

-**¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?**

-"Déjalo, no quiero hablar, simplemente mantente alejada de mí, no quiero verte"

-**Lana, no me evites, vamos a hablar**

"¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo me has avergonzado delante de Elizabeth? ¿De cómo cada día que pasa siento que has dejado de amarme y no haces absolutamente nada para evitarlo? O a lo mejor prefieres hablar de que llevamos cuatro años viviendo una mentira porque te acojona salir del armario, que me arrastraste a tu mundo sin yo desearlo para después renegar de mí, no quiero hablar Jennifer, quiero que me dejes tranquila, no lo soporto más"

Estalló, vomitó todo cuanto llevaba dentro y sin dignarse a mirarla se fue a su habitación pues le dolía la cabeza y sentía unas ganas terribles de estallar en llanto, cosa que no quería hacer frente a su esposa, ella no merecía sus lágrimas.

-**¿A dónde vas?**

-"A la cama, n se te ocurra seguirme, hoy no duermes conmigo"

-**¿Dónde pretendes que duerma si no es contigo?"**

Miró a su esposa, desde que empezaron a discutir fue la primera vez que posaba en ella su mirada. Sus ojos azules reflejaban un dolor profundo al verse evitada por la morena. Sintió deseos de correr hacia ella, besarla, sentirla, saber que iba a quedarse a su lado siempre pero el dolor punzante de su pecho y su llanto inminente cegaron su juicio y simplemente escupió con veneno en sus palabras.

-"Prueba en la cama de Colin, seguro que estará feliz de tenerte en ella"

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó la llave mientras amargas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro. Perdonaría a Jen, claro que lo haría, siempre la perdonaba y volvía a ella pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le hacía más difícil e insoportable tener que perdonarla, sería todo más fácil si simplemente dejasen de discutir, salieran de ese círculo vicioso que estaba destrozando su cordura.

Se echó sobre la cama, llorando amargamente en silencio y escuchando a Jennifer maldecir, fuera de la habitación. No pudo dormir, toda la noche las lágrimas le impidieron rendirse al cansancio y dormir. Jennifer tampoco dormía, no podía y no porque estuviese en el sofá, su mente funcionaba a mil por hora intentando encontrar la solución a su matrimonio, cuando Lana había cerrado la puerta sintió como un jarro de agua fría cubriendo su espalda, sabía que en su habitación la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todo estaría sufriendo sola, seguramente llorando por su culpa y la angustia se pegó a su pecho. Debía hacerse perdonar, lana tenía que volver a confiar en ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo, no después de cómo la había cagado. Sabía que la solución era simple, decir la verdad, aguantar el acoso de la prensa durante un tiempo, pero por algún extraño motivo no se veía capaz de dar a conocer su orientación sexual, tenía demasiado miedo. Lana no tenía nada que ver, ella era maravillosa y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado desde que se vieron por primera vez, siempre supo que sería la mujer de su vida y que no querría a nadie más, jamás le sería infiel, no se le pasaría por la cabeza, la desconfianza de Lana sobre sus sentimientos hacía ella destrozaban su corazón en mil pedazos.

Se levantó y deambuló por la casa como un alma en pena, escuchó a través de la puerta el suave llanto de su esposa y así supo que esta tampoco estaba pasando una buena noche.

Se tomó una cerveza a las tres de la mañana, contó ovejas hasta darse cuenta de que solo a la tercera su mente volvía a estar con Lana y en cómo hacerla feliz hasta que se rindió y se metió a hurtadillas en la habitación, convenciéndose a sí misma de que solo echaría un vistazo a su esposa por si necesitaba algo.

Estaba despierta, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida en la pared, a pesar de no mirarla sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí. Se acercó a ella como hipnotizada, la morena ni se inmutó cuando Jennifer se tumbó a su lado en la cama y la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y acariciando lentamente sus cabellos, la morena escondió su rostro en ese abrazo y Jennifer notó como la empapaban sus lágrimas, su mujer seguía llorando.

-**No podía dormir, veo que tú tampoco.**

**-**"Me haces daño Jennifer Morrison"

-**Te amo, Lana Parrilla, puede que nuestra vida sea una mentira pero no hay nada más cierto que esas dos palabras, te amo y lo haré siempre.**

-"Entonces ¿Por qué me escondes? ¿Por qué seguir mintiendo?"

-**Dame tiempo mi vida, te prometo que lo arreglaré, solo confía en mí**

**-**"Confío en ti, de verdad, es solo que…"

**-¿Qué amor?**

-"Que estoy llegando al límite, no sé cuánto aguantare, Jen no quiero divorciarme, de verás que no, pero si seguimos así no me quedará más remedio"

-**No digas eso, no voy a perderte, tú eres mi vida**

Atrapó los labios de Lana con pasión, la sola idea de perderla era devastadora, tenía que salvar su matrimonio, tenía que salvarlo como fuese. Lana correspondió su beso, tiernamente, acariciando su rostro con dulzura, su beso era salado, el sabor de las lágrimas se había impregnado a sus labios, la certeza de que la situación era insostenible estaba latente en el sabor amargo de ese beso, la amenaza de perder a la mujer de su vida palpitaba en su pecho. Abrazó a Lana con fuerza sin dejar de besarla con todo el amor que sentía. No la dejaría llegar al límite, no la perdería. Besando los labios de su esposa Jennifer se hizo una promesa, sería valiente y haría lo necesario para que Lana no derramase una sola lágrima de dolor por su culpa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, aquella que cura mis heridas, que seca mis lágrima, aguanta mis rabietas y soporta mis miedos, a ella que es el amor de mi vida va dedicada cada una de mis palabras.**

**También se lo que quiero dedicar a Mery, porque se lo merece, porque sin ella esta historia no va a ningún sitio y porque hace poquito que la conozco pero se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 TODO IBA BIEN**

El sol se filtraba por las persianas, bañando suavemente la estancia. Poco a poco se fue posando sobre Jennifer cuyos ojos azules estaban clavados en un punto inexacto del techo, no había conseguido dormir nada en toda la noche puesto que sus pensamientos divagaban entre las opciones de hacer feliz a su mujer y todos los contras que estas suponían.

Suspiró cuando Lana se removió suavemente sobre su pecho, había caído rendida hacía unas horas y su acompasada respiración acariciaba la piel de su mujer, provocándole pequeños escalofríos.

No sabía en qué momento su beso desesperado había derivado en una noche de pasión, como el enfado de Lana se volvió deseo frenético por poseerla, recordaba vagamente como las ropas fueron arrancadas, los besos se tornaron más brutales y sedientos, recordaba las caricias de Lana, cargadas de dolor y reproche. Notar en su propia piel el sufrimiento de aquella a la que amaba por encima de todo destrozó su alma en mil pedazos, como si mil dagas la desgarraran.

Se amaron, se poseyeron salvajemente durante horas, el llanto y las lágrimas desparecieron y se transformaron en gritos y gemidos, se dejaron llevar, se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, en los labios de la otra hasta que agotada, Lana cayó dormida sobre su pecho, acariciando su desnuda piel con sus cabellos mientras Jennifer no podía dormir.

Amanecía mientras la rubia acariciaba con parsimonia la espalda de su mujer, no quería despertarla, no aun, quería que disfrutara de un seño reparador, que se sintiera protegida, que supiera que jamás iba a dejarla sola o a abandonarla. Sabía con certeza que como esposa había fracasado estrepitosamente, que amaba a Lana con toda su alma, no entendía por qué tenía tantísimo miedo a que el resto del mundo lo supiera, su trabajo no le importaba más que su matrimonio, necesitaba arreglarlo.

Aspiró lentamente el perfume de su mujer mientras se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa, se sentía bien así, con ella entre sus brazos y nadie más en su mundo. Ese era el problema, solo estaban bien cuando estaban solas en el mundo, como los primeros días de casadas cuando desaparecieron entre cuatro paredes sin moverse de la cama, amándose y riendo porque no había cabida en el mundo para nadie más que ellas.

Lana volvió a removerse inquieta, al parecer estaba despertando, la rubia detuvo sus caricias y esperó a que la respiración de su mujer volviese a un ritmo acompasado, era pronto aun, podía dejarla dormir un par de horas más pues les tocaba grabar pero bastante más tarde.

De pronto recordó que ese día iban a rodar juntas, hacía ya mucho que no lo hacían y los capítulos en los que salían juntas a ella especialmente le encantaban, se veía en la pantalla esa chispa, esos sentimientos profundos que ambas se tenían y no había manera de ocultarlo.

Repasó mentalmente el guión, era demasiado apropiado para su situación actual, Emma detrás de Regina rogando su perdón. Una cínica sonrisa surcó sus labios, a menudo creía que Eddy y Adam se reían de ella y conocían su vida a la perfección por como escribían los guiones, a menudo coincidían con su vida real, llegaba a darle escalofríos.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Lana se había despertado, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se deleitaba con la suavidad de su mujer bajo ella, le encantaba despertar sobre Jennifer, con sus manos acariciándola con amor, era una de las sensaciones más hermosas que había experimentado. Al darse cuenta de que la rubia no reparaba en ella, ajena a todo cuanto la rodeaba, perdida en a saber donde, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en el pecho de Jen, ese gesto sobresaltó a la rubia al ser inesperado. Miró los oscuros ojos de Lana y acarició con suavidad su rostro, la atrajo a sus labios y le dio un beso casto y dulce, un beso de buenos días.

Se dejó abrazar, se acurrucó entre sus brazos sintiéndose completamente protegida, sintiéndose amada en su pequeño mundo donde solo existían ella y Jen.

**-Buenos días mi reina, ¿Has descansado? Solo has dormido algunas horas.**

-"Siempre duermo bien cuando tú eres mi almohada"

-**Hoy rodamos juntas, ¿Cómo llevas el guión?**

-"No creo que sea difícil, tengo que evitarte todo el rato"

-**¿Es fácil evitarme?**

-"Solo tengo que recordar lo odiosa que eres fuera de esta casa, me enfado y te evito"

-**Eso no tiene gracia y lo sabes**

-"No la tiene, porque es cierto, Jennifer ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-**No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá, no quiero hacerte llorar Lana, te amo y quiero demostrártelo**

-"Yo también te amo, si no lo hiciera no volvería a ti una y otra vez"

-**¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la cama un rato más?**

-"Quedémonos para siempre, me encanta estar así contigo, así todo está bien"

-**Eres una remolona, pero me gusta la idea de quedarnos así un rato más.**

Acurrucadas, pegadas la una a la otra, cada cual en sus propios pensamientos mas uno de ellos era el mismo, que se amaban y eso no iba a cambiar.

Al cabo de unas horas en las que el silencio fue su aliado, las caricias bailaban entre ellas, el sonido de sus corazones acompasado las hacía sonreír. No necesitaban palabras para decirse tantas cosas… Mirarse a los ojos, leer en sus miradas el amor que se tenían, el miedo a que todo terminase, el dolor de poder perderse la una a la otra, terminaron levantándose para ir a rodar, como siempre por separado, como siempre sin su anillo, como siempre entrando en su mentira.

Al llegar al set se caracterizaron con sus respectivos personajes, ya no eran Lana o Jennifer, mimetizaron con su respectivo personaje y tanto Emma Swan como Regina Mills salieron al set para realizar sus escenas, demostrando una vez más que juntas eran increíbles, había magia entre ellas y hacían un equipo formidable.

Fueron siguiendo el guión, reconociendo su propia historia en él, Lana admiraba como en los ojos de Jennifer se leían disculpas sinceras, no era Emma quien se estaba disculpando, era su esposa que, entre líneas, estaba pidiendo nueva confianza en ella, una nueva oportunidad.

Su corazón se hinchó de alegría, de amor, Jennifer podía ser torpe pero no le había dado motivos para desconfiar, sus celos no tenían sentido, eran irracionales y la idea de que su esposa ya no la amara también era infundada por sus propios miedos y sin sentido, se amaban y pudo verlo con claridad mientras Emma Swan miraba a Regina casi con adoración. Sonrió interiormente al pensar que los Swanqueeners tenían razones de peso para defender esa pareja, les costaba demasiado separar sus auténticos sentimientos cuando rodaban juntas.

Una vez terminaron de rodar, consiguieron escabullirse del set antes de ser vistas y huyeron a su mundo, a su hogar, entre risas y felices porque las cosas empezaban a ir bien, empezaba a ser como antes, cuando no había miedo ni dudas, cuando estaban solas y no daban cuentas ante nadie.

Entraron a su apartamento riendo, regalándose sonrisas llenas de amor, besándose siempre que podían, sin dejar de rozarse, abrazarse o mirarse. Había sido un buen día, un día en el que parecía ir todo bien, todo estaba volviendo a su cauce. Lana entró a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar y Jennifer la siguió, apoyándose en la puerta y observándola con amor. Esa era la vida que quería cuando se casó, momentos cotidianos junto a su mujer, mirarla cocinar, poder escuchar su día a día, compartir sueños, promesas e ilusiones, enfrentar miedos, ayudarse y amarse por encima de todo.

La morena reparó en Jennifer, en su mirada penetrante sobre ella y su sonrisa, ese gesto dulce en su rostro, ese gesto que la había enamorado como nadie antes, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, antes de que la morena se separase de sus labios, Jennifer la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó ese beso que le había regalado, en ese momento supo que no quería tener más miedo, supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus acciones, de salvar lo mejor que tenía, de demostrarle a Lana que ella le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

Rompió el beso con suavidad, apoyando su frente en la de su esposa y acariciando su espalda suavemente, bebiendo de su aliento, amándola sin palabras. Rompió el silencio guiada por su corazón y no por su razón cargada de dudas.

-**Mañana amor, mañana le diremos al mundo que estamos casadas.**

-"¿Estás segura Jen?"

**-Nunca había estado más segura de algo antes, te amo y quiero que el resto del mundo lo sepa**

-"Te amo Jennifer Morrison, por fin las cosas empiezan a ir bien"

Entre risas, besos frenéticos cargados de cariño y pura felicidad ante la expectativa de dejar de vivir una mentira, a punto estuvo de quemarse la cena, hecho que les hizo estallar en carcajadas. Sin duda todo estaba bien, todo estaba encauzándose, ellas estarían juntas y nada podría romper ese matrimonio una vez dejaran de lado las mentiras y los miedos.

Cuando estaban a punto de acostarse pues el día, aunque feliz, había sido cansado y duro, el teléfono de Lana empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, rompiendo un momento íntimo entre ambas. Maldiciendo cogió el móvil mas al ver que era su madre quien llamaba sonrió y contestó en el acto, feliz de saber de su familia.

Jennifer la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a besar su rostro con cariño, hasta que notó como el rostro de su mujer palidecía, su labio empezaba a temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo. No entendió nada de lo que había dicho pues Lana tenía la costumbre de hablar con su madre en español y no la entendía mas por las reacciones de su mujer no estaba recibiendo buenas noticias.

Colgó el teléfono y cayó sentada sobre la cama, mirando a ninguna parte completamente ida, verla así preocupó a Jennifer en exceso pues no le hablaba, no le decía qué pasaba… No entendía por qué hacía un momento eran felices y estaban a punto de arreglar su situación para siempre y ahora Lana estaba completamente fuera de sí, ausente y con la mirada perdida.

-**Lana… Lana… Háblame, dime qué ha pasado, qué te ha dicho tu madre**

"…"

-**Lana por favor háblame, mi amor dime qué ha pasado…**

-"Mi padre…"

-**¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre?**

-"Mi padre ha muerto Jennifer"


	10. Chapter 10

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi prometida, aquella que soporta mis ataques de histeria con aplomo, aquella a la que amo más que a mi vida.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, artífice de esta historia y una gran amiga a la que adoro, aunque piensa que estoy loca y me soporta como acosadora.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Como si de una estatua se tratara, estática y blanca como el mármol, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte sin terminar de creer que su padre, su héroe, ya no estaba, se había ido para siempre y ella no había podido decirle adiós.

Tan repentino, ten inesperado, necesitaba entenderlo mas no podía, no le cabía en la cabeza. EL shock no la dejaba pensar o analizar con claridad la situación. Podía oír a Jennifer llamándola a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, sin escucharla, le pareció entender su nombre en la lejanía y alzó los ojos hacía la mirada clara de su esposa. La rubia mostraba conmoción y preocupación en su rostro, le hablaba mas no podía entenderla, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y empezó a faltarle la respiración, no podía creérselo, tenía que estar soñando y teniendo la peor de las pesadillas.

En un momento estaba feliz, enamorada y con la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio, Jennifer había decidido dar a conocer al mundo su relación, dejar de esconderse y luchar por la felicidad de ambas, todo cuanto llevaba deseando durante cuatro largos años por fin iba a hacerse realidad y el destino, cruel, abofeteó su cara con fuerza, con violencia, arrebatándole súbitamente a quien estuvo a su lado siempre, su apoyo.

Los brazos de su mujer se enredaron en su cintura mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho, pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón, tranquilizándola y poco a poco se abandonó al llanto, se abandonó al intenso dolor que nacía en sus entrañas.

Jennifer la abrazó con fuerza, ver a Lana derrumbarse de esa manera le estremecía, se sentía inútil, pequeña e insignificante, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para aliviarla. Sabía que para su mujer su familia era sumamente importante, siempre que podían se escapaban a verlos aunque esos últimos años las visitas habían sido sumamente contadas debido a la apretadas agendas de ambas y la dificultad que tenían para coincidir ambas.

Acariciaba lentamente su pelo, depositaba tiernos besos en sus mejillas, enjugando sus lágrimas con sus labios. Su esposa estaba muy lejos de ahí en ese momento, estaba con el corazón destrozado y ella no podía hacer más que permanecer a su lado con una promesa muda y enmarcada en cada uno de sus besos, la promesa de no fallarle, de no abandonarla nunca, de afrontar con ella cada momento duro que la vida les presentara.

Toda la noche permanecieron despiertas, Lana acurrucada entre sus brazos dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos seguían fijos en ninguna parte mientras repasaba en su cabeza todo cuanto habría querido decirle a su padre y ya jamás podría hacerlo, sintiendo el calor del abrazo de su esposa, que no se despegaba de ella, no dejaba de regalarle tiernas caricias de consuelo, de susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído, de darle una fuerza que sin ella jamás tendría.

Al día siguiente no había cabida para declaraciones, para explicar la verdad sobre la vida de ambas como habría deseado Jen, al día siguiente Lana anunció que se marchaba con su familia para asistir al funeral de su padre y no hubo reproches, a pesar de que estaban en mitad del rodaje de la nueva temporada, se paró todo pues no podían seguir sin la morena y esta no estaba en condiciones de trabajar, debía marcharse un tiempo y todos lo sabían.

Hicieron las maletas en un suspiro, el viaje a Westmister sería largo y Lana estaba histérica, sin saber qué llevarse, que dejar, cuando realmente lo que no sabía era cómo iba a reaccionar ante su familia, se sentía demasiado culpable por su ausencia durante prácticamente toda su vida, ya fuese por el trabajo en Luquillo o por su matrimonio y posterior estrellato, sentía que se había perdido muchas cosas y la culpa la estaba devorando por dentro.

Jennifer soportaba con paciencia sus cambios de humor, sus lágrimas, sus gritos, cualquier cosa que viniese de ella en ese momento estaba cargada de un dolor profundo que ella no podía aliviar así que simplemente se quedaba ahí, a su lado, la abrazaba y consolaba cuando su morena se derrumbaba, no pensaba dejarla sola, iba a superarlo junto a ella.

Llegando a casa de sus suegros pudo ver que estaba abarrotada de gente, familia y amigos de todas partes que habían acudido a presentar sus respetos a la viuda y a acompañarla en ese duro momento. Tanta aglomeración mareó a Jennifer, sintiéndose automáticamente agobiada, aferró con fuerza la mano de Lana para que no se derrumbase, debía ser fuerte por su madre.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos titánicos, Lana no pudo evitar estallar en llanto cuando su hermana se le abrazó con fuerza, temblando por el dolor y las lágrimas. Jennifer se apartó discretamente, ese momento era de ellas como familia y sobraba. Vio a Dolores, su suegra, caminando por la estancia con la mirada apagada, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, quería mucho a la madre de Lana, desde el principio le había cogido mucho cariño.

Presentó sus respetos y nuevamente se apartó para que madre e hija se reencontrasen. A pesar de que la ocasión era trágica, Lana no se libró de los elogios de su madre, admiraba su belleza, su bondad… normalmente conseguía sonrojarla mas en esa ocasión solo consiguió sacarle media sonrisa.

Jennifer observaba a su alrededor con dolor y resignación, lo que veía era una familia destrozada en un solo segundo por la imprudencia de un conductor borracho, le parecía demasiado injusto que ese tipo de cosas le ocurriesen a buenas personas, gente sin maldad, con una familia que amar, mientras asesinos y violadores vivían en el mundo felices, era demasiado injusto. Dejó de pensar cuando notó las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la suave mano de su mujer apretando la suya con amor. La miró a los ojos, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, cargados de dolor, mirándola con tantísimo amor que le robo el aliento.

-"Gracias Jen, gracias por estar conmigo en esto"

**-Siempre estaré contigo Lana, en los buenos momentos y en los malos**

-"¿Vamos a descansar un poco? Mañana es el funeral y necesito dormir"

Se retiraron silenciosamente a su habitación y en cuanto Lana tocó la cama cayó profundamente dormida, agotada pues llevaba en vela varios días. Jennifer se la quedó mirando, tan frágil ante sus ojos, tan vulnerable. Quería protegerla, cuidarla y hacerla feliz, quería que todo fuese como en Luquillo mas ahora no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea contar la verdad sobre su matrimonio, no en ese mismo momento, no con toda la prensa persiguiendo a Lana, sacando provecho de su dolor. Le revolvía las tripas y tenía ganas de vomitar, así que se centró en mirar el rostro de su esposa, enamorarse aun más de ella si eso era posible, apartó lentamente un mechón rebelde sobre su frente y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de acostarse y caer también en un profundo sueño, el día que se avecinaba se presentaba largo y duro.

Amaneció con una lluvia intensa, como si el cielo descargase también su dolor sobre ellos, Lana se levantó y se vistió para darle su último adiós a su padre, no sin antes fijar su mirada en su esposa, que dormía completamente pegada a ella, protegiéndola inconscientemente. Jennifer podía tener todos los defectos del mudo pero algo tenía que admitirle y es que era sumamente protectora con ella, siempre buscando aliviar su dolor de cualquier forma.

Se vistió con un vestido negro, de luto, maquilló su cara para borrar los signos de su insomnio y sus lágrimas, peinó sus cabellos hasta dejarlos perfectos y no se dio cuenta de que Jennifer hacía ya rato que estaba despierta y la miraba completamente fascinada. La rubia se levantó y se acercó a Lana, acariciando su hombro con suavidad y susurrándole un buenos días al oído. Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarse al espejo y admirar su imagen, la imagen de una muñeca rota por dentro.

Jennifer también se vistió de luto, mas no usó vestido sino un conjunto negro de blusa y pantalón ceñido, maquillándose también sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez listas se cogieron de la mano y salieron de la habitación, juntas hacia el momento más duro en la vida de la morena.

Bajo la lluvia en el cementerio, ninguna de las dos escuchó las palabras del sacerdote, ambas sumidas en sus propios fantasmas. Lana miraba la tumba descender con angustia en su pecho, tantas cosas quedaron por decir, tantas promesas sin cumplir, su padre no podría conocer a sus nietos, si es que alguna vez tenía hijos, cosa que dudaba, demasiados recuerdos felices, momentos que se perdió estando lejos y le pesaban, demasiado dolor, demasiadas lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

Jennifer miraba sin ver, pensaba en qué hacer para que Lana fuese feliz sin someterla a más presión por parte de la prensa, Interiormente le rogaba a Sam que no se separaba de ellas pues cada vez que tenían una crisis de las fuertes solía ser él quien las enderezaba, quien les recordaba que el amor no era fácil sino una lucha continua por el bienestar del otro, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él? ¿Qué haría Lana sin aquel que fue su fuerza durante tantísimo tiempo?

No dejaba de llover mas no notaban la lluvia sobre sus rostros, se confundía con las lágrimas. Bajo la lluvia sus corazones latían descompuestos y quebrados, bajo la lluvia depositaron flores sobre un montículo de tierra, Bajo la lluvia Jennifer se despidió de su suegro, agradeciéndole por primera vez el regalo que le dio, agradeciéndole poder tener a su lado a Lana.

Bajo la lluvia la morena se despedía con todos los te quiero que no pudo decirle, con todas las cosas que no pudo contarle, con todo el amor que sentía hacía él, dejando una rosa sobre su tumba y dándole el último adiós.

Jennifer estiró suavemente de ella, era hora de volver y descansar, era hora de salir de ese lugar desolador, hora de volver a casa y arroparse en su familia un tiempo, antes de volver a la realidad, volver a su día a día, antes de volver nuevamente a esa cuerda floja de la que pendía su matrimonio por vivir escondidas tras una mentira.

Se marcharon cogidas de la mano, con la mirada en el suelo y lágrimas en los ojos, se marcharon pensando en lo fácil que sería que la lluvia borrase todas las heridas, limpiase su pasado, que esa misma lluvia que empapaba su rostro, que revolvía su pelo y se mezclaba con su llanto fuese capaz de eliminar de ellas el error, las devolviese a ese quince de Julio, a Luquillo, a esa playa desierta donde Lana sopló su vela de cumpleaños, a ese momento donde solo cabía la felicidad entre ellas y no existía nada que las frenase, todo sería más fácil si no se hubiesen ido de Luquillo era el pensamiento que dos amantes tenían simultáneamente bajo la lluvia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicada a mi amor, esthefybautista, oficialmenteodio los fines de semana porque te extraño demasiado, aunque sé que estás aquí conmigo me mata extrañarte tanto.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, que ha roto en pedacitos mi corazoncito pero la quiero igual, además hoy ha conducido muchas horas (Pero no puede coger un ferri para venir a verme)**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 UN PASO ATRÁS**

Hacía ya cerca de dos semanas que se había parado el rodaje, dos semanas desde la noticia trágica del fallecimiento del padre de Lana y desde que esta junto a su esposa habían partido para el funeral.

Solo Jared sabía que Jennifer estaba con Lana en esos momentos, para el resto de cast esta había desaparecido aprovechando las inesperadas vacaciones para descansar, si supieran que estaba sufriendo junto a su mujer esos fatídicos momentos…

Antes de marcharse y por sorpresa, Julia la hermana de Jennifer se había presentado en el apartamento para devolverles a sus perritas, las mismas que había estado cuidando desde que Lana viajó a Paris ya que Jennifer le había pedido dicho favor para poder trabajar sin preocuparse de dejarlas solas. Julia, tan oportuna como su hermana, las devolvió en el peor momento pues tenía que viajar y no podía seguir cuidando de ellas por lo que a última hora recurrieron al pequeñajo del cast para que se las guardara mientras estaban fuera. Jared estaba encantado pues siempre que las llevaban al set solía jugar con ellas y les tenía mucho cariño, no tenía problema alguno en quedárselas en su rancho en las afueras.

Pronto volverían a buscarlas así que el muchacho aprovechó para darles un largo paseo mientras iba rumiando en su mente demasiadas ideas inconexas, miraba a las perritas jugar con una sonrisa, ahora que era consciente de la verdadera relación que existía entre Lana y Jennifer reconoció en sus mascotas la familiaridad que tenían, habían crecido juntas y se notaba por como se comportaban entre ellas. Metido en sus pensamientos recordaba cuando Jennifer le pidió que cuidara de ellas, esperaba haber cumplido las expectativas.

**Dos semanas antes:**

**-Jared, necesito un favor.**

-"Claro Jen, dime lo que sea y si está en mi mano te ayudaré"

-**Necesito que cuides de Lola y Abby mientras estamos fuera, mi hermana no puede hacerse cargo en este momento y estamos en un aprieto.**

-"Claro yo las cuido, no te preocupes"

-**Hay algo más…**

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-**Imagina por un momento que eres Henry, yo soy Emma y necesitamos una operación secreta para que Emma no pierda a la mujer de su vida**

-"¿Tienes miedo de perder a Lana?"

-**Muchísimo, me aterra**

-"Eso tiene fácil solución, decid la verdad, dejad de esconderos y se acabarán vuestros problemas"

-**Eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero ahora no estoy tan segura, todo está patas arriba, lo de su padre, la prensa presionando y alimentándose de su dolor, no es el momento de un nuevo bombazo…**

-"Bueno, entonces espera a que se pase el bombazo de su padre, no la vas a perder Jen"

-**La perderé porque no podré soportar los celos, por eso necesito tu ayuda…**

-"¿Celos? ¿De quién? ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

-**Quiero acabar con OutlawQueen, sutilmente, no soporto a Sean cerca de Lana es superior a mis fuerzas, ¿Me ayudarás?**

-"Veré que puedo hacer, ahora ve con tu mujer que te necesita y no te preocupes por las perritas, en mi rancho estarán felices"

Lola se subió hasta su cara ladrando de pura felicidad y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, durante esas dos semanas había dado vueltas a mil maneras de hundir Outlawqueen como Jennifer le había pedido, tenía un plan y había empezado a ponerlo en práctica pero esperaba la llegada de la rubia para comentárselo y que esta le diera su opinión. Suspiró resignado pues seguía pensando que eran ganas de complicar las cosas el no afrontar la realidad y decir que estaban casadas, la prensa las perseguiría pero luego las dejarían en paz cuando se les pasara la fiebre de dicha revelación y las dos podrían vivir tranquilas. No entendía a Jennifer, no lo haría nunca mas era buena persona y dudaba que quisiera hacerle daño a Lana, mas bien todo lo contrario, ahora intentaba protegerla aunque no de la manera más acertada.

Acarició el hocico de la perra y sonrió, sus dueñas estaban a punto de llegar así que volvió con ambas a la casa a esperarlas, deseando que Lana estuviese mejor, la última vez quela vio parecía una muerta en vida, con los ojos hundidos por las ojeras y rojos por el llanto, la piel pálida y enfermiza y su voz sonaba ahogada y quebrada, perder a alguien cercano siempre es un golpe duro pero aun más cuando esa pérdida es completamente repentina.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda de jared, Lana fue la primera en bajar del coche pues echaba terriblemente de menos a sus perritas. Lola y Abby habían presentido su llegada desde hacía rato y salieron corriendo en dirección a la morena ladrando frenéticamente y moviendo el rabo histéricas. Se abalanzaron sobre ella y las recibió con cariño, con caricias y dejándose mimar por sus pequeñas ante la tierna mirada de Jennifer, mirada cargada de amor y angustia pues no soportaba no poder hacer nada para calmar el dolor agudo que llevaba lana dentro.

Como presintiendo el estado de ánimo de la morena, ambas mascotas se volvieron locas intentando animarla y al no conseguirlo dejaron escapar pequeños aullidos, como si estuvieran llorando, provocando que Lana sonriese con amor y las abrazase con fuerza, se sentía mejor con el cariño y amor incondicional de sus perras y sintiendo la mirada de su mujer a su espalda, una mirada que le regalaba comprensión cariño y amor.

Jennifer había estado magnífica esos días, no la había dejado sola, la había apoyado y sostenido en todo momento, sin dejarla caer, soportando su dolor y sus lágrimas con paciencia, cariño y aplomo, en dos semanas le había devuelto la confianza con creces, cuidando de ella y poniéndola por encima de todo, buscando su bienestar en todo momento. Regalándole abrazos cuando más rota se sentía, besándola cuando necesitaba sentirse amada, escuchándola y secando cada una de sus lágrimas con amor. A pesar del dolor por la pérdida, lana agradecía esas semanas íntimas con su esposa, habían conseguido estrechar los lazos que las unían, habían llegado nuevamente a la profundidad de sus sentimientos, habían recordado por qué decidieron compartir su vida, habían recuperado la confianza y afianzado los cimientos de su relación tambaleante.

Miró los ojos de su mujer y le sonrió con ternura, en una mirada enmudecían sus palabras pero hablaba su alma, le agradecía de corazón su apoyo incondicional.

Metieron alas perritas en el coche, despidiéndose de Jared con prisa pues ambas estaban agotadas y querían llegar a su casa cuanto antes, el viaje había sido largo y tedioso, tenían equipaje que deshacer y mucho trabajo atrasado ya que se había parado el rodaje pero al estar lana de vuelta empezarían en seguida nuevamente y debían estar preparadas.

Antes de marcharse, Jennifer se llevó un momento a parte a Jared para preguntarle por su operación secreta para no perder el amor de su mujer, mientras esta estaba ocupada intentando meter a las perritas en el coche, al parecer no tenían ningunas ganas de abandonar el campo.

-**¿Has pensado algo?**

-"Tengo algunas ideas, pero te las comentaré con más detalles cuando tengamos tiempo ¿Y tú?"

-**Quería, pero he estado ocupada con Lana, ha sido duro y no he podido ocupar mi mente en nada más que estar ahí para ella**

-"Deberíamos ponerle nombre a la operación secreta"

**-¿Nombre?**

-"Si somos como Emma y Henry nuestra operación tiene que tener nombre"

**-¿Qué te parece operación patear el culo de Sean?**

-"Muy largo, no me gusta, creo que es mejor Operación Morrilla"

**-¿Morrilla? ¿Qué demonios es Morrilla?**

-"Bueno, busqué por internet, no te imaginas la cantidad de gente que asegura que vosotras tenéis que estar juntas, se llaman a sí mismas Morrilla, que es la unión de vuestros apellidos"

-**Está bien, llámalo como quieras, ahora debo irme, ya hablamos y gracias por todo.**

Se fue rápidamente pues notó que Lana hacía tiempo que había metido a sus mascotas dentro del coche y la miraba con curiosidad, seguramente intentando descifrar qué tenía que hablar su mujer con el muchacho. Una vez en el coche camino a casa le picó demasiado la curiosidad y tuvo que preguntárselo, mas esta solo contestó que le estaba dando las gracias por cuidar de las perritas. No pensó más en ello y se centró en el camino a su casa y lo cansada que se sentía en esos momentos.

Habían sido dos semanas duras pero aun tenía una espinita dentro, algo que quería hablar con Jennifer una vez en casa tranquilas, quería saber cuándo dirían al mundo que estaban casadas puesto que con la muerte de su padre se le había ido de la cabeza pero volver a la realidad y a la rutina le recordó que Jennifer ya estaba dispuesta, quizás todo empezara aponerse en su sitio.

Llegaron y desempaquetaron rápidamente, prepararon algo de comer pues estaban hambrientas y el silencio fue lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina mientras comían, regalándose miradas de vez en cuando mas sin pronunciar palabra. Los ladridos felices de Lola y Abby se escuchaban de vez en cuando, correteando por el apartamento al que hacía tiempo que no entraban, olisqueando cada rincón y reconociéndolo como su hogar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jennifer se levantó y se puso una copa, aun tenía a sus espaldas la tensión de las últimas semanas, el dolor de Lana desgarrándola por dentro, necesitaba relajarse un poco y el whiskey era una ayuda en esos casos. Su mujer se abrazó a ella por la espalda, pegándose a su tibio cuerpo y besó su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-"¿Me sirves una Jen? Creo que esta noche beberé contigo, ambas nos merecemos algo de paz"

-**Claro, pero solo una, no quiero que mañana te duela la cabeza y me eches a mí la culpa**

Sirvió otro vaso para Lana y se lo tendió con una sonrisa, cuando esta lo agarró consiguió atraparla por la cintura y besar sus labios con suavidad, un toque simple, solo un gesto de amor tan sencillo que derritió a la morena por completo. Rompió el contacto y la agarró de la mano, conduciéndola al salón donde se dejaron caer sobre el sofá pesadamente, en ese mismo momento las perras se abalanzaron a los pies de Lana y se acurrucaron en su lugar favorito, pegadas a la morena en todo momento. Ambas se echaron a reír con ganas pues se sentían bien, en su hogar y felices, a pesar de las duras semanas que llevaban a sus espaldas.

Tras terminar la copa finalmente Lana cogió el valor que necesitaba para hablar con su mujer, algo en ella le decía que Jennifer se había acobardado nuevamente, que aquella promesa de salir a la luz y dejar de mentir se habría desvanecido, pero necesitaba oírlo en voz alta, aun tenía la esperanza de que solo fuese un presentimiento, de que se estuviese equivocando.

-"Jen, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?"

-**Claro ¿De qué quieres hablar mi reina?**

-"Antes de que llamara mi madre tu me dijiste que nuestro matrimonio dejaría de ser un secreto, que saldríamos a la luz"

-**Es cierto lo dije**

-"¿Cuándo lo haremos público?"

**-Lana, en ese momento estaba segura de querer hacerlo público, pero con lo de tu padre la prensa se está frotando las manos, no creo que necesites un nuevo escándalo, no ahora.**

-"¿Has cambiado de opinión?"

-**No, solo que no creo que sea el momento ahora mismo.**

-"Entonces acabamos de dar un paso atrás, un paso enorme Jennifer"

**-No es un paso atrás, solo confía en mí, no voy a fallarte Lana, yo te amo.**

Se sentía triste, confirmar sus temores había sido desgarrador pero miraba a los ojos de Jennifer y sabía que confiaría una vez más, esas dos semanas le había dado motivos para hacerlo, quizás no había maldad en sus acciones y tampoco había miedo, solo la estaba protegiendo y eso era noble por su parte. Se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejó que Jen jugara con su pelo, besara su rostro y le regalara palabras de amor al oído. Se sentía bien en sus brazos mas en su pecho, en su corazón la espinita seguía creciendo, seguía pensando que estaban dando un paso atrás en su relación y eso les pasaría factura tarde o temprano.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, que estuvo en mi alma hoy todo el día, la amo porque a pesar de la distancia me acompaña siempre en mis momentos de bajón.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, porque hoy fue a la playa y gritó mi nombre pero yo iba con la música puesta y no la escuché.**

**Me gustaría dedicárselo en especial a mi mamá, porque hoy hace 12 años que no está a mi lado, a ella le debo mi pasión por la escritura y cada día que pasa la echo en falta, estés donde estés quiero que sepas que te quiero y que todo cuanto hago te lo dedico de corazón.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 PEQUEÑO PARAISO**

Volver a la rutina no ayudaba a Lana para nada en seguir adelante, parecía sumida en una depresión profunda de la que no podía escapar, a pesar del apoyo constante de su esposa cuando estaban a solas no conseguía pasar página. Perder a alguien tan importante no se puede olvidar, te persigue toda la vida y al estar tan reciente la morena no sabía cómo levantar la cabeza, sus ojos estaban apagados y tristes, hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír, estaba viviendo un auténtico calvario y Jennifer se desesperaba sin saber cómo animarla, cómo ayudarla en esos momentos de dolor.

Para acrecentar la tensión, los paparazis y la prensa no dejaban de perseguirla, de acosarla con preguntas sobre la vida de su padre que se negaba a responder, sacaban provecho de su dolor, vendían sus lágrimas a la prensa rosa sin escrúpulos y ese hecho desquiciaba a la rubia, que a punto estuvo de pelearse con algunos de aquellos que acosaban a su mujer con tanto ahínco.

Poco después de volver a la realidad, las convocaron para mantener una entrevista hablando sobre Swanqueen, Jennifer consiguió eludirla sutilmente pero Lana no quiso hacerlo, concedió la entrevista vía teléfono, con su esposa mirándola con cara divertida, escuchando sus respuestas y riendo con disimulo. ¿Por qué no había querido conceder la entrevista? Interiormente le daba algo de miedo que ese ship fuese canon pues un romance en pantalla podía destapar antes de tiempo su relación, ese era su único impedimento ya que secretamente ella deseaba que se produjera el milagro y Regina encontrase su final feliz junto a Emma, eso supondría dejar de presenciar besos poco deseados de su amada con el baboso de Sean, a quien odiaba con toda su alma.

Cuando finalmente colgó el teléfono, miró a su mujer que seguía riendo y la interrogó con la mirada, finalmente se sentó a su lado y la dejó reírse sola sin entender qué le causaba tanta gracia.

-"¿De qué te ríes tanto? ¿Tan mal estuve en la entrevista?"

-**Estuviste magnífica, toda diplomática.**

-"Solo dije lo que pienso, no encuentro que sea gracioso"

-**Me ha hecho gracia que dijeras que soy una mujer increíble**

-"Yo no dije tal cosa, te lo inventas"

-**Sí lo has dicho**

-"No de ti, lo dije de Emma Swan, hablaba sobre Emma y Regina"

-**Ja Ja, es lo mismo, por cierto en una semana tenemos día libre, no hagas planes**

-"Vale, igualmente no pensaba hacer planes sin ti y por cierto en una semana nos llegará un sweeter Swanqueen"

-**¿Un qué?**

-"Un Sweeter, eso me han dicho"

-**Ya imagino la reacción de los fans cuando subamos esa foto a twitter**

Se sonrieron, bromear y tontear las ayudaba a olvidar el mal momento que estaban viviendo, el dolor de Lana traspasaba a Jennifer, haciéndola sufrir más de lo que admitía.

Había planeado perfectamente su día libre, iba a darle a su mujer una enorme sorpresa, a hacerla sonreír le costara lo que le costara, le demostraría que aun podía sorprenderla y darle el mundo si hacía falta.

La semana fue pasando con lentitud y Jennifer parecía distante, siempre en sus pensamientos perdida y con mirada ausente. En su mente repasaba todo su plan para el domingo, el día que iba a dedicarle a su esposa por completo. Había conseguido hablar con un viejo conocido y, después de una gran suma de dinero, sabía que tenía la sorpresa perfecta y que ese día sería más que especial para su mujer.

Cuando llegó el domingo amanecieron abrazadas, como cada mañana pues no concebían dormir sin estar enredadas la una con la otra, se besaron entre sonrisas felices ante la expectativa de tener veinticuatro horas enteras la una para la otra. Remolonearon un rato entre las sábanas, hablando entre susurros y robándose algún que otro beso de vez en cuando, mirándose a los ojos durante momentos eternos.

Finalmente la rubia se levantó, obligando a Lana a permanecer en la cama, quería que ese día fuese especial y perfecto así que corrió a la cocina y le preparó el desayuno, con una sonrisa de niña completamente ilusionada le llevó a su mujer el café y las tostadas en una bandeja para que desayunaran juntas en la cama.

Un detalle que a Lana no le pasó desapercibido pues su esposa no solía hacer esas cosas, algo le decía que tenía algo planeada para ellas y no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad y cariño.

Desayunaron en silencio, entre tiernas miradas y sonrisas de adolescentes enamoradas, cuando terminaron Jen se llevó los cacharros a la cocina y limpió el desastre que había hecho mientras su mujer se arreglaba en el baño para salir.

Cuando salió del baño ya vestida y vio que Jennifer estaba preparando bolsas con comida su curiosidad aumentó pues jamás salían a ninguna parte juntas.

-"¿Adónde vamos amor?"

-**Es una sorpresa**

-"¿Nos vamos fuera de casa juntas?"

-**Sí, vamos a salir juntas**

-"¿A dónde?"

-**Que curiosa eres amor, no te lo voy a decir, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos**

Una vez en el coche, Lana no dejaba de pinchar a su esposa para que esta le dijera a dónde iban, mas solo lograba sacarle sonrisas y muecas, como a una niña pequeña. Finalmente dejó de preguntar y se centró en el paisaje que fue cambiando, a medida que se acercaban a su destino.

Cuando finalmente Jennifer paró el coche en un parking enorme completamente vacío, Lana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en una mueca de sorpresa. Estaban en un parque de atracciones enorme y vacío, ya que los domingos no abrían al público.

-"Jen, me encanta el detalle pero el parque está cerrado, hoy es domingo"

-**Está cerrado al público sí, pero no está cerrado para ti**

-"¿Qué has hecho Jennifer?"

-**Solo conseguí que nos lo abrieran en exclusiva a nosotras todo el día, vamos ven, nos están esperando en la entrada.**

Cogió a su mujer de la mano con una pícara sonrisa y la condujo hacia la puerta donde las estaban esperando, el hombre de la entrada saludó a Jennifer y las dejó pasar, ante ellas se abría todo el parque desierto y en funcionamiento solo para ellas.

Lana no cabía en sí de gozo, como una niña chica, llena de vida, corrió por todos lados, mirándolo todo y queriendo subir en todas las atracciones a la vez sin decidirse por una en concreto. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida, y corrió hacia Jennifer colgándose de su cuello y besando sus labios con fuerza. Solo ella, su Jen, podía hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo con sus detalles y sus sorpresas.

Jennifer se deleitaba con la hermosa visión de su esposa disfrutando como una niña pequeña, abrazándose a ella y parloteando como loca sobre todo lo que quería hacer en el parque. Guió a Lana hacia la primera atracción, con una sonrisa en el rostro, había elegido el túnel del "amor" solo porque los barquitos eran cisnes con una corona y la alusión a SwanQueen le pareció divertida, a parte tenía muchas ganas de ver su cara de felicidad pues aunque no lo reconociera era una romántica empedernida.

Subieron al bote en forma de cisne y ninguna de las dos podía dejar de lado la sonrisa divertida que se les dibujó en el rostro, se miraron y se besaron tiernamente antes de que la atracción se pusiera en marcha. Una vez en el túnel Jennifer empezó a besar el cuello de Lana con pasión, mientras esta intentaba pararla entre risas.

-"Jen ¿Qué haces? Para me haces cosquillas"

-**Tengo muchas ganas amor, de veras, es una de mis fantasías**

-"¿Aquí? ¿Estás de broma?"

-**Estamos solas, no nos ve nadie.**

Siguió con sus besos, encendiendo a su esposa como solo ella sabía hacerlo, hasta que Lana simplemente se dejó llevar por sus caricias, por sus labios encendiendo su piel. Se puso sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, ardientemente, sin frenos. Sus manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos ahogados por sus besos, buscó el tacto de su piel por debajo de la ropa, sin quitársela para no correr el riesgo de perderla, besó su cuello, su escote, atrapó sus labios y no los dejó escapar mientras acariciaba con ansia sus pechos con una manos y con la otra peleaba con el pantalón para llegar a ese rincón que clamaba por sus atenciones. Cuando finalmente derribó esa fina barrera, penetró dentro de la morena ahogando sus gritos con sus labios. Sus embestidas fueron precisas, rápidas, buscando llevar a su esposa a la cima antes de que terminase la atracción, no le costó mucho pues la adrenalina que sentían al estar en un sitio público y el ferviente deseo que sentían al estar cerca la una de la otra, Lana se estremeció, se aferró a los cabellos de su mujer y apretó aun más sus labios para ahogar sus gritos al notar su clímax inminente. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Jennifer retiraba sus dedos de su esposa, la besó nuevamente y se colocaron las ropas pues estaban llegando al final del túnel, con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo desbocado. Salieron de ahí felices, sintiéndose vivas, sintiéndose completamente enamoradas.

El resto del día lo pasaron entrando en todas las atracciones, siempre escogiendo lana pues era su día, el día en el que su mujer recuperaría la vida que había perdido. En el túnel del terror la hizo reír con ganas al asustarse con todo lo que se iban encontrando, Lana la abrazaba sonriendo, le encantaba verla niña y vulnerable. Subieron a la montaña rusa gritando por la adrenalina recorriendo sus entrañas, comieron algodón de azúcar hasta hartarse, hamburguesas y todo lo que les apeteció, fueron felices en ese pequeño paraíso. Finalmente cuando estaba anocheciendo subieron a la noria para ver ponerse el sol. Desde esa altura tenían una vista magnífica de su ciudad, del sol desapareciendo en el horizonte, ahí con Lana en sus brazos y su alma llena de amor, Jennifer supo que lucharía contra todos los demonios para retenerla a su lado, no iba a perderla, no podía.

Tras ese día de ensueño, llegaron a su apartamento felices, llenas de vida, riendo de todo y nada, besándose y abrazándose cada poco, se dejaron caer entre besos sobre la cama donde se devoraron con hambre frenética, donde se entregaron la una a la otra, donde le pilló la madrugada haciendo el amor como si fuese la primera vez. Finalmente acabaron exhaustas, dormidas y completamente pegadas la una a la otra, con el sonido de sus corazón a ritmo acompasado, con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros, eran felices como lo habían sido hacía cuatro años, cuando nada las frenaba o detenía, cuando eran las dueñas del mundo y su amor era lo más importante.

A la mañana siguiente, Lana despertó a su mujer saltando sobre ella y cubriéndola de besos, completamente feliz, la despertó arriesgándose a recibir un reproche mañanero o una mala cara mas la rubia no pudo enfadarse, por mucho que le molestaba ser despertada bruscamente la cara de felicidad de su mujer, sus ojos marrones brillando llenos de amor por ella la enternecieron y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle una sonrisa.

-**Buenos días, si que te has levantado animada hoy ¿No?**

-"Sí, estaba esperando el paquete y ya llegó ¿Lo abrimos?"

-**¿Qué paquete?**

-"Este"

Puso el paquete sobre la cama y, como una niña con su regalo de navidad, lo abrió junto a Jennifer para descubrir los Sweeters gemelos que les habían mandado y rieron felices al verlos idénticos, con ellos puestos causarían conmoción mas lo que más gracia les causó fue el dibujo, un cisne con una corona, exactamente igual que el cisne en el que habían hecho el amor apasionadamente en el parque de atracciones, en su pequeño paraíso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, que cree que no me hace feliz y eso es mentira, yo la amo con toda mi alma.**

**Quiero mencionar también a la lianta de Mery, porque hoy me han castigado en clase por su culpa pero me he reído como nunca.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 13 OPERACIÓN MORRILLA**

Jennifer se puso el sweeter en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, intentando retener las carcajadas ya que le recordaba demasiado a la escena del túnel del amor, era la misma figura. Por la mueca de Lana, intentando aguantar también la risa, supo que ambas pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Se sonrieron felices mientras Jennifer se levantaba con prisa de la cama y corría a la terraza para hacerse una foto con su recién estrenado jersey, con Lana persiguiéndola por toda la casa, intentando saber qué pretendía.

-"Jen, ¿Qué haces?"

-**Una foto para el twitter**

-"¿Vas a colgar en internet una foto tuya con un símbolo SwanQueen? Me debo haber dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mujer?"

-**No es para tanto boba, hazte una tú también y la subes, así creamos algo de qué hablar.**

Entre risas ambas colgaron las fotos desde sus teléfonos esperando la reacción de los fans, dicha reacción no tardó en llegar como una explosión, hecho que encedió una bombilla en la mente de Jen, una idea sobre cómo desquiciarlos por completo, una foto conjunta con lana las dos levando el jersey. Sin pensarlo puso un twitt incitándola a llevarlo puesto al set para tomarse con ella dicha foto, Lana no se esperaba ese comentario y miró a su esposa con sorpresa.

-"Jennifer, estoy justo a tu lado, ¿Por qué me hablas por el twitter?"

-**Te estoy "citando" para estrenar el sweeter**

-"¿Osea que cuando dijiste de hacernos una foto las dos juntas iba en serio?"

-**Completamente, además ahora sí que somos un par de enamoradas empalagosas, nos vestimos conjuntadas**

-"Eres idiota, eso es lo que eres, sigo preguntándome qué has hecho con mi mujer"

Jennifer se sentía feliz, no sabía exactamente por qué, lo atribuía al magnífico día que tuvieron en el parque de atracciones, a la sonrisa de su mujer, una sonrisa que había echado mucho de menos. La agarró por la cintura y antes de que pudiese reprochar o tan siquiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, la atrajo hacia ella cayendo ambas sobre el sofá, enredadas y riendo a pleno pulmón. Se besaron con ternura, con pasión, se besaron sonriendo pues por un momento todos los problemas habían quedado atrás, todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegó el momento, ambas se fueron hacia el set, llevando a sus perritas pues no querían dejarlas solas en casa. Cuando llegaron, se escaparon un momento a un bosque cercano y, tal como habían quedado por el twitter, se tomaron la foto juntas provocando una revolución internacional en pocos minutos, revolución de la que no tuvieron noticia pues tras la foto y algunos besos esporádicos entre los árboles volvieron al set para empezar a trabajar.

Una vez en el rodaje, todo empezó a ir mal, Jennifer tenía que rodar con Hood pero el garfio no aparecía por ninguna parte, no dejaban de buscar, remover todo el atrezo y nada, parecía que se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Enfadados al no poder rodar sin en garfio, decidieron pasar a otra escena, provocando que Jennifer se estresara en extremo. Una sola mirada cruzada con Lana bastó para que le entrara la risa, su mujer sonreía divertida ante la desesperación de todo el mundo buscando un trozo de metal e, inconscientemente, feliz de que Jen no tuviese que rodar con Colin, eso habría destruido por completo esa magia que las envolvía desde su día libre, desde que se habían reencontrado de nuevo.

Mas el gozo de ambas terminó pronto puesto que al no poder rodar con Colin, decidieron adelantar la escena del esperado beso entre Lana y Sean. El rostro de Jennifer se encendió y decidió marcharse antes de volverse loca de celos, no estaba mentalmente preparada para ver a ese baboso besar a su esposa. Empezó a alejarse de ahí en cuanto comenzaron con la grabación hasta que una voz la llamó a gritos. Adam gesticulaba y la llamaba intentando captar su atención sobre el set, al mirar en esa dirección abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su mujer intentando sacar a Ava, su perrita, pues se había colado en medio del rodaje y en cuanto Sean se le acercaba con intención de besarla, la pequeña saltaba hacia él ladrando y gruñendo. Jennifer no podía moverse, la escena que se presentaba ante ella era demasiado extraña, demasiado divertida. Ava lamiendo el rostro de su Lana con cariño y gruñendo a Sean, impidiendo que este se acercara, por mucho que la morena intentaba tranquilizarla y sacarla del rodaje no había manera, la perrita no dejaba de mirar a Sean, vigilaba sus movimientos mientras le sacaba los dientes, parecía que e estaba diciendo a gritos que no se acercara a Lana o lo pagaría caro.

Si la situación en sí ya era caótica, de repente apareció Lola de a saber dónde, con el garfio perdido en la boca, y corrió hacia su dueña moviendo el rabo depositando a sus pies el juguete que había estado guardando, provocando que Jennifer no aguantase las carcajadas, contagiando al resto del reparto. El director decidió que así era imposible trabajar así que pararon, ya seguirían al día siguiente. Tanto Lana como Jennifer se miraron sin terminar de comprender por qué sus perras se habían comportado así, jamás se habían inmiscuido en medio del rodaje y mucho menos comportado de esa forma. Ambas perritas seguían a Lana a todas partes, moviendo el rabo orgullosas.

Jennifer las observaba a lo lejos y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que nadie sospechase ni por un momento su relación, bastaba ver a Lola y a Ava juntas, se notaba que estaban acostumbradas la una a la otra, que habían crecido juntas, al igual que el comportamiento de ambas con Lana, completamente enamoradas de ella.

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que Jared estaba a su lado, hasta que este agarró su brazo y la obligó a mirarle, en su rostro pudo ver turbación y vergüenza.

-"Jen, tenemos que hablar, es sobre la operación morrilla"

-**¿Qué ocurre Jared?**

-"Verás, se me olvidó explicarte exactamente que estuve haciendo mientras estuvisteis fuera"

-**¿Qué estuviste haciendo chico? ¿Tiene que ver con el caos de hoy?**

-"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hice, pensé que si vuestros problemas vienen por los celos había que erradicarlos, evitando escenas como besos entre Sean y Lana o escenas empalagosas entre Colin y tú"

-**Así que usaste a las perras para evitar esas escenas, provocar el caos, muy divertido**

**-"**No te ha gustado mi idea"

-**Infantil pero brillante, sí me ha gustado**

**-**"Soy un niño, mis ideas son infantiles"

-**Quizás mañana me lleve la bronca del sigo, pero ver a Ava sacarle los dientes al bobo de Sean merece todas las broncas imaginables.**

-"Por cierto Jen, deberías revisar twitter, habéis causado conmoción"

No se acordaba de la foto, con todo el tema de sus perritas retrasando el rodaje se había olvidado por completo, una vez en casa ya revisaría el huracán que había desatado, en esos momentos se contentaba con ver la sonrisa de su esposa mirándola.

La cogió de la mano en cuanto nadie miraba y escaparon de ahí, con las perras detrás, huyendo hacia su apartamento pues no rodarían más ese día, sus mascotas les había dado el día libre.

Una vez en su casa tranquilas, preparando un café mientras charlaban, Lana no pudo evitar sacar el tema del comportamiento de las perras, pues estaba segura que Jennifer estaba detrás.

-"Jenn, fue cosa tuya ¿Verdad? Tú les enseñaste a portarse así"

-**No, no fue cosa mía, no directamente**

-"Entonces a qué vino ese comportamiento, no lo entiendo, Lola es muy buena jamás robaría nada a o ser que le enseñaran a hacerlo, y Ava es muy cariñosa, no entiendo por qué atacó así a Sean"

-**Ha sido cosa de Jared, indirectamente es mi culpa pero yo no tuve nada que ver**

-"Explicate"

-**Bueno…Digamos que Jared y yo tenemos nuestra propia operación secreta, el tuvo la genial idea de usar a las perritas en nuestra y no me digas que no te ha hecho gracia porque te estabas aguantando las carcajadas. **

-"¿Operación secreta en contra de Colin y Sean?"

**-Operación secreta para que sepas que te amo y no voy a perderte**

Esa declaración espontánea y fresca de Jennifer sobre sus sentimientos la estremeció en lo más profundo, no iba a perderla, claro que no lo haría, se había dado cuenta de que su Jen era la misma con la que se casó, que se amaban con fuerza, en esos momentos su relación era fuerte y sabía que pronto dejaría de ser una mentira, tenía fe y confianza en su rubia, sabía que no iba a decepcionarla.

No entendía bien a qué venía lo de las perritas y por qué atacaban a Colin y a Sean, quizás sutilmente lo que Jared y Jennifer tenían en mente era estropear todas esas escenas para así obligar a los escritores a meter SwanQueen, viniendo de su mujer no le parecía descabellado.

-"Entonces esa operación secreta tuya con Jared, ¿Tiene que ver con SwanQueen? Es decir, habéis estropeado las escenas de los otros ships, va de eso ¿No?"

-**No exactamente, algún día te lo contaré, ¿vemos una película?**

Zanjaron el tema y se dispusieron a pasar el resto del día juntas, sin volver a mencionar el rodaje o el comportamiento de sus mascotas.

Mirando la pantalla del televisor con una sonrisa, abrazadas y jugando con tiernas caricias sobre la otra, regalándose miradas cargadas de cariño, Jennifer no podía dejar de pensar que la operación morrilla iba viento en popa pues nada más empezar le había regalado otro día de ensueño junto a su amada Lana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña hermosa, esthefybautista, porque hoy hacemos dos meses y han sido los más felices de mi vida. Te amo bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, porque habla conmigo por facebook mientras me muero de asco en FOL.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 14 MALSANA OBSESIÓN**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Lana ya estaba en pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, observando su rostro, sus ojeras, su mirada triste. Quince días había durado su felicidad, solo en quince días el círculo vicioso que componía su vida había vuelto a atacarlas con fuerza.

No quiso permanecer en la cama, no quería ver a Jennifer y soportar su mal humor, su ácida ironía sobre la vida, sus despechos… Poco a poco se iba agrietando nuevamente esa base sólida que construyeron en el funeral de su padre, en esos momentos pensó que realmente todo iba a cambiar, que podían ser felices mas estaba equivocada.

Tras la foto que subieron al twitter juntas con el sweeter SwanQueen, como un castillo de naipes todo se fue desmoronando. Los fans presionaban a Jennifer las veinticuatro horas del día llevándola al colapso en poco tiempo, sus declaraciones fueron mal interpretadas y en seguida recibió el bombardeo de la prensa, tachándola de homófoba y ganándose el odio de un gran sector de la población.

La rubia empezó a acumular de forma obsesiva todas las revistas que hablaban sobre ella, tantas críticas la fueron amargando y agrietando, hicieron que su humos se ennegreciese y que pagase sus frustraciones con su mujer, quien soportaba día sí y día también sus gritos y su rabia, mientras tiraba las revistas contra el suelo maldiciendo.

-**Homofoba dicen, intolerante, retrograda y no sé cuántas burradas más ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo homofoba, si supieran quién soy se guardarían sus palabras.**

-"No lo saben porque no quieres decirlo Jennifer"

-**No empieces tú también, ahora mismo decir la verdad es un suicidio profesional y lo sabes.**

-"Siempre encontrarás excusa para guardar esta mentira Jen, que si mi padre, que si un suicidio profesional, deja de quejarte porque me agotas, tienes lo que has sembrado"

-**Es fácil para ti, tú eres doña perfecta, todo lo que dices se interpreta bien y no te metes en problemas, pero en cambio yo tengo que soportar estas difamaciones.**

-"Soporto más cosas de las que piensas, pero como el único tema de conversación en esta casa es sobre Jennifer Morrison y lo horrible que es su vida, no te das cuenta de mis cosas, me tienes harta"

**-Eso no es así, no soy tan egocéntrica, se supone que eres mi mujer, debes apoyarme no hundirme**

-"Pues apóyate solita, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Jennifer"

Cada noche la misma discusión, cada noche se acostaban como dos extrañas sin mirarse a la cara, sin rozarse, a pesar de que no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que ambas creyeron que todo estaba mejor.

En su obsesión por saber todo cuanto se decía de ella, a pesar de que era una tortura, pronto dejaron de mencionarla, dejó de salir en portada y se olvidaron de ella pues pasó el boom de sus declaraciones, mas encontró otro artículo que desestabilizó sus esquemas, encendió su ira como nada antes lo había hecho y sus celos enfermizos se apoderaron de su ser.

Lana estaba en portada, en una de las revistas más importantes de Estados Unidos, el artículo la ponía por las nubes, como la mujer perfecta, el gran descubrimiento de la televisión americana, todo en ese artículo eran alabanzas a su mujer o, como la llamaban en la revista, la soltera de oro de América.

Soltera, sus ojos se posaron en esa palabra mientras el aguijón de los celos taladraba su corazón y lo partía en mil pedazos, su esposa no estaba soltera, mucho menos, era suya y de nadie más. Imaginó a Lana en brazos de otra persona, analizando cómo la había tratado estos últimos días, las peleas, las discusiones y no pudo evitar llorar de rabia y frustración, seguramente con otra persona sería más feliz y solo de imaginárselo dolía en exceso.

La operación morrilla se había ido al traste en solo unos días por su estupidez, por su egoísmo, necesitaba hablar con Lana mas esta no estaba por la labor, no llegaba a casa, no le cogía el teléfono y no sabía dónde estaba, la estaba desquiciando por completo.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, la morena entró a su casa sin saber que hacía horas que Jennifer la estaba esperando, sin saber que había estado bebiendo para apagar su desesperación.

Entró en el salón y se encontró con su mirada verdeazulada clavándose en ella, cargada de dolor, ira, miedo, odio y rencor.

-**¿Dónde estabas?**

-"He ido a correr y me retrasé"

-**Podías haber contestado el teléfono, estaba preocupada**

-"Me lo dejé aquí en casa, lo siento si te preocupaste, pero puedo irme a correr cuando me dé la gana, no tengo que darte explicaciones"

Jennifer tiró sobre la mesa de la sala la revista que le había causado estar en ese estado de ira reprimida y conmoción. Lana se reconoció en la portada y miró a su mujer sin entender.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora empiezas a leer sobre mí? ¿No te cansas de torturarte?"

-**Así que eres la soltera de oro de América, hermoso.**

-"No es algo que haya dicho yo, pero no deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen las revistas"

-**Solo te lo voy a decir una vez Lana, espero que se te quede en la cabeza. Tú eres mía.**

Soltando esas palabras con rabia reprimida, Se abalanzó sobre su mujer besándola con rabia y violencia. No era ella quien movía sus movimientos, sino el whiskey que corría por sus venas.

Lana nunca la había visto así, nunca se hubiese imaginado que su Jen pudiese ponerse violenta con ella y empezó a temblar de miedo, en shock sin poder separarla, soportando ese beso con sabor a alcohol.

Cuando recuperó el control de sus propias emociones, empujó con fuerza a Jennifer y se alejó de ella, con sus ojos empañados y pánico en su mirada.

-"¿Qué coño haces Jennifer? Yo no soy tuya, no soy un objeto, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme"

**-Lana yo…**

-"Tú nada, no te acerques a mí, ni se te ocurra acercarte"

Se marchó con prisa y se encerró en la habitación, conmocionada y dolida. Los labios le ardían y las lágrimas empañaban sus mejillas. Su rubia, su mujer, podía pelearse con ella, ponerse celosa, gritar e incluso llorar pero jamás se había mostrado violenta, esa noche le había dado miedo, miedo del real, no quería verla, solo llorar amargamente porque solo quince días había durado su sueño idílico, porque la realidad era que Jennifer se dejaba influenciar por el mundo destruyendo su unión, destruyendo poco a poco su matrimonio.

Jennifer estaba en el salón, con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto en el que Lana había desaparecido, con los dedos acariciando sus labios y una mirada cargada de horror.

Acababa de perder el control, acababa de convertirse en un monstruo, acababa de asustar a su mujer. Se había dejado llevar por su rabia y frustración y había roto todos los avances que habían logrado ese último tiempo.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, rompió entre gritos y lágrimas todas las revistas que la habían llevado a esa situación. Llamó a su esposa a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta sin recibir respuesta, lloró contra la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose una mierda, rogándo un perdón que no llegaba, tampoco lo merecía.

Finalmente se quedó dormida en el suelo, entre murmullos y lágrimas, sin dejar de repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez…

-**Por Dios ¿Qué he hecho?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, mi amor, la razón de mis eternas sonrisas, de mis sonrojos y de mi extrema felicidad.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, porque está loca, mola un montón y me grita desde Denia.**

**Este capítulo en especial se lo quiero dedicar a Natalia, ella sabe porqué, sabe que yo aunque sea a veces una pesada la quiero mucho y que estoy para ella.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 15 CAMINO AL PERDÓN**

Lana se despertó más temprano que nunca, la noche anterior había tomado una decisión sobre su relación y su vida, simplemente Jennifer ya no era la mujer con la que se casó, y no quería permanecer a su lado, no después de la última noche.

Preparó en silencio una maleta con lo indispensable, se marcharía sin despedirse, no quería ver a su mujer que seguramente estaría durmiendo la mona en el sofá dado que había ingerido mucho alcohol.

Había estado aporreando su puerta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, llamándola y suplicándole perdón pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta. Había soportado mil tormentas, sus celos, sus rabietas, su miedo y vivir una mentira pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar ser agredida.

Cogió su pequeña maleta y abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin hacer ruido, no quería tropezarse con Jennifer, no quería verla. Iba a salir de la habitación con sigilo cuando se encontró con su mujer, aun profundamente dormida, justo en la entrada de la habitación acurrucada en el suelo. Su rostro estaba manchado por las lágrimas y tenía los nudillos machacados de tanto llamar a la puerta. Sintió como su corazón se encogía puesto que, a pesar de que le aterraba lo acontecido la noche anterior, amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma y dejarla la estaba destrozando. Se fijó en cómo podía pasar sin despertarla para marcharse, pues a pesar de que estaba convencida de que debía irse, si se quedaba mirando un poco más a su mujer acabaría cediendo, su corazón destruido acabaría ganando la batalla y no le dejaría marcharse. Iba a pasar sobre ella cuando vio, por encima, que Jennifer tenía justo a su lado un trozo de papel. Su cabeza le decía que lo olvidara y que se marchase de una vez más su infinita curiosidad la empujó a coger esa notita y leerla. Entró nuevamente a la habitación pues no estaba dispuesta a ver a Jennifer despierta. Se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a leer.

-**Lana, te pediría perdón pero no lo merezco, ahora mismo ni siquiera merezco estar aquí, al otro lado de la puerta, rogándote, no merezco sentirme destruida por no poder estar en tus brazos, por saberte sola y seguramente sufriendo por mi culpa una vez más.**

**Ni siquiera merezco decirte cómo me siento, me he comportado como un monstruo, no tengo excusa ninguna, no puedo dejar de decirte que lo siento en el alma aunque no sirva para nada porque dudo mucho que este bache lo podamos superar. Siento que acabo de perderte y desgraciadamente eso sí que lo merezco, no supe cuidarte como merecías, te amo, te he amado y te amaré siempre, quizás no de la mejor manera, quizás errando siempre porque no hay mujer más desastrosa en la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera sé qué hago escribiendo esto pues dudo que lo vayas a leer, dudo que pueda compensarte nunca el infierno por el que te he hecho pasar, empiezo a dudar si hice bien en volver a por ti en Luquillo, mas aunque haya errado y te haya herido tú siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y yo siempre seré tuya. Te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre tuya tu imperfecta idiota Jennifer.**

Idiota e imperfecta se quedaba corto, cabezota, inmadura, celosa, un dolor de cabeza permanente pero también la persona más dulce que había conocido, la mujer que había sido capaz de vaciar un parque de atracciones solo para ella, era aquella que con una sonrisa o una simple caricia hacía que su alma temblara, provocaba sus lágrimas pero siempre estaba ahí para secarlas, era su esposa y la amaba con fuerza, no podía marcharse. Tardaría en confiar, en perdonar, pero no podía marcharse pues Jennifer era su vida entera.

Se secó con cuidado las lágrimas, se adecentó, vacío su maleta y volvió a salir para encontrarse nuevamente con Jen en el suelo, su mujer tendría dolor de huesos una temporada larga por haber dormido en esa posición.

Se agachó con cuidado para despertarla, apartando su pelo de su rostro, estuvo tentada a besarla pero recordando la noche anterior se contuvo. Pasó por encima suyo y se fue al minibar, vació con cuidado todas las botellas sin darse cuenta de que hacía solo unos minutos que Jennifer había despertado, se había levantado entre maldiciones y buscando un vaso de agua para la resaca se encontró a su mujer en medio de su operación para deshacerse de todo el alcohol que había en su casa.

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron, unos ojos aguamarina cargados de arrepentimiento y culpa con unos ojos oscuros cargados de rencor.

**-Lana…Yo…**

-"Tú no vas a volver a beber Jennifer"

-**No, nunca más te lo prometo. Creí que te perdía.**

-"No me tienes, ahora mismo no quiero que te me acerques, me quedo a tu lado porque te quiero pero el perdón vas a tener que ganártelo, ahora me marcho, no quiero verte"

-**Está bien, te quiero Lana**

Vio como su mujer desaparecía y suspiró, la había cagado en exceso, se sentía la peor persona del planeta. Sin duda no se la merecía, Lana no era para ella pero perderla supondría perder todo cuanto le importaba en la vida. Se ganaría su perdón costase lo que costase.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, la rubia se iba desesperando pues no había avances en su relación con su esposa. Las primeras semanas no le dejaba compartir la cama con ella y lo entendía, no confiaba en ella. Cuando volvieron a compartir la habitación, se acostaban como dos extrañas, Lana se alejaba de ella lo máximo posible y ni siquiera la miraba, provocándole suspiros rabiosos cargados de frustración, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y se estaba desesperando al no poder tocar a su esposa, por no poder no le dejaba ni tocarla, ni abrazarla. Hacía meses que no besaba sus labios, que no tenían un solo momento dulce o tierno. Eran distantes y frías a pesar de los mil esfuerzos de Jennifer por acercarse, por arreglarlo todo, el camino del perdón era largo y tortuoso.

Llegó el momento en el que Jennifer no pudo más, no aguantó más la situación y decidió coger el toro por los cuernos, decidió que recuperaría a su mujer, que estaba cansada tras casi cuatro meses de vivir bajo el mismo techo como si no se conocieran.

Aprovechando que Lana no estaba en casa, preparó con esmero la cena, intentando que todo estuviera perfecto, encendió velas sobre la mesa, sacó la mejor cubertería y se dispuso a esperarla. Cuando esta llegó, se asombró al ver la romántica escena que tenía ante ella y no pudo evitar pensar que Jennifer estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por ser perdonada. Cuando la vio ante ella, tan hermosa, con su sonrisa de niña y sus ojos brillantes de expectación, esperando poder por fin compartir un buen momento, su coraza se fue derritiendo lentamente.

-**He preparado la cena, espero que te guste pues hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntas y cenar es un comienzo.**

**-**"Huele muy bien, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre"

-**Está ya lista ¿Nos sentamos?**

Eufórica por el asentimiento de Lana para cenar junto a ella, Jennifer separó la silla de lana, incitándola a sentarse y rápidamente sirvió la cena. Comieron en silencio, regalándose miradas de vez en cuando, y alguna que otra sonrisa. Nunca habían estado mal tanto tiempo y se echaban terriblemente de menos.

Después de cenar, ambas recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos. El ambiente no estaba tenso como los últimos meses, se había relajado bastante, Lana llegó a reír incluso con algún chiste de su mujer. Una vez estuvo todo limpio, Jennifer cogió de la mano a su mujer y para su gran alegría esta no la rechazó, se fue con ella al sofá a ver una película y poco a poco notó como la morena se iba abriendo, se iba acercando hasta que finalmente acabó entra sus brazos. Tras tanto tiempo sin sentirla ese leve contacto encendió el alma de Jennifer y la llenó de amor. Se entretuvo jugando con su pelo, acariciando tiernamente su mano con el dedo y aspiró ese aroma tan peculiar que desprendía y tanto había extrañado.

Cuando la película terminó, Lana se levantó para ira a acostarse pero Jennifer la retuvo con delicadeza, la morena se giró curiosa para mirarla y en sus ojos pudo leer la súplica.

-**Lana, por favor, sé que las cosas entre nosotras han estado mal pero no puedo más, te necesito, necesito besarte…**

Su rubia le estaba suplicando por un beso, necesitaba de ella como del aire, pudo leerlo en su mirada, en el tono de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Lana se dio cuenta de que deseaba besar a su mujer más que nada en el mundo. Que a pesar de que la herida estaba aun abierta esos meses evitándola habían sido una tortura, la echaba de menos. Atrajo con delicadeza el rostro de Jen hacia ella y besó castamente sus labios, un beso dulce y tierno que rápidamente se convirtió en una tormenta de deseo desenfrenada, un beso hambriento, posesivo, un beso ansiado por ambas por igual.

Con ese beso se rompieron los muros, la morena volvió a ser capaz de perdonar a Jennifer por amor, con ese beso se dejaron llevar hacia la habitación donde se poseyeron la una a la otra con una pasión largo tiempo escondida, donde volvieron a reír y a soñar.

Mientras Lana dormía agotada, Jennifer la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvían a dormir abrazadas, volvían a ser una y esta vez no iba a fallar, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien. No estaban rodando pues estaban de parón, pero al día siguiente iba a reunirse con los productores de la serie y contar la verdad, iba a desvelar al mundo que Lana era su esposa, que la amaba y que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Ahora que se le había dado una nueva oportunidad era el momento de enmendar todos los errores y darle a su mujer su mayor deseo, poder ser un matrimonio que no se esconde, poder ser libres de mentiras y poder ser ellas mismas, sin volver a esconder ese amor que poco a poco iba superando todos los obstáculos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, la mujer a la que amo y a quien no pude ver hoy y extrañé mucho.**

**Quiero mencionar también a Mery, porque amo su voz y lo sabe, por eso me llama y hablamos de fics como obsesas.**

**También quiero mencionar a Vero, porque este capítulo puede que le guste o que me cuelgue de un pino.**

**Quiero aprovechar también para enviar un beso y un abrazo enorme a mi querida Natalia, como ya te dije estamos dispersas pero estamos contigo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 16 ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

Iban pasando las horas, Lana dormía serena en sus brazos y su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. Jennifer la observaba sin poder dormir, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder mirarla así y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era la hora de empezar de cero, estaba convencida de que la única manera de ser felices era dejar de mentir. Acariciaba lentamente con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, memorizando sus facciones perfectas, su hermosura siempre conseguía cortarle el aliento y no terminaba de creerse que una mujer como Lana estuviese con ella, no quería perderla, estaba completamente enamorada de su esposa.

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo, el sol se fue colando por las rendijas de las persianas lentamente y se fue posando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Lana, enredado entre los brazos de su esposa cuyos ojos no dejaban de contemplarla con amor y devoción, acariciando con ternura su piel. Se sentía serena, tranquila, por primera vez en años sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza, con infinita ternura, sin llegar a despertarla pues estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Sonrió en la comisura de sus labios y se levantó con cuidado, desenredando su cuerpo del agarre de su esposa.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió decidida a marcharse cuanto antes a desvelar su matrimonio. Echó un último vistazo a Lana que seguía dormida y una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Mentalmente se dijo una y mil veces "hoy es el día, hoy todo el mundo lo sabrá, no nos ocultaremos más"

Salió de su casa y empezó a andar, decidió pasear un rato y aclarar sus ideas, aclarar cómo abordar el tema ante los productores de la serie pues había decidido que estos debían ser los primeros en saberlos.

Mientras Jennifer daba un rodeo buscando un taxi para ir al estudio, Lana se despertaba perezosamente y se estiraba sobre la cama, sintiéndola extrañamente vacía. Abrió los ojos y su rostro reflejó claramente la decepción de verse sola y no encontrar rastro de Jennifer con su mirada.

Recordó de pronto que debía marcharse al estudio a hablar con Adam sobre la renovación de su contrato y se levantó como un rayo al darse cuenta de que era tarde. Se vistió a la velocidad del rayo y salió corriendo en dirección a su coche, sin pensar en la broma pesada que tenía preparada para ella el destino.

Llegó justo a tiempo y entró al despacho de Adam, estuvieron hablando un tiempo puesto que este había notado el estado de ánimo atípico en la morena y estaba preocupado, Lana esquivó sutilmente las preguntas y firmó el contrato, deseando marcharse ya de ahí y volver a la tranquilidad de su hogar, a las perritas, volver a los brazos de su mujer pues tras tantos meses por fin volvían a estar bien, todo iba bien una vez más y quería aprovechar cada segundo.

Jennifer llegó al estudio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y meditando las palabras que elegiría para soltar el bombazo, mientras sus pasos la guiaban como a una autómata hacía el despacho de Adam. Perdida en su propio mundo no vio a Sean doblar la esquina e inevitablemente chocó con él entre maldiciones.

-"Jennifer, ¿Estás bien? Pareces perdida"

-**Sean, lo siento tengo prisa**

**-**"Jennifer, espera. ¿Te he hecho algo? Siempre me esquivas o me tratas fatal y no entiendo por qué"

De todas las personas del reparto tenía que toarse con Sean, el pobre muchacho tenía razón, no le había hecho nada y ella lo trataba fatal por sus celos enfermizos. Si quería cambiar, si quería ser digna de Lana debía empezar por estas pequeñas cosas así que decidió ser amable con él.

-**Tienes razón, supongo que el estrés, intentaré portarme mejor de ahora en adelante**

-"Entonces no me odias ni estás enfadada sin motivo"

-**No, no te odio Sean, ahora déjame pasar por favor que llevo un poco de prisa.**

Iba a apartarlo con delicadeza cuando sintió como este la agarraba por el brazo con suavidad pero firme y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, besó sus labios con pasión, dejándola completamente en shock.

Era tanta su conmoción ante ese hecho que no se dio cuenta de que, a lo lejos, unos ojos oscuros se llenaban de lágrimas, un corazón se partía en mil pedazos y un alma se desgarraba por completo. No se dio cuenta de que su esposa acababa de presenciar ese beso robado, ajena a los acontecimientos, ajena a las circunstancias…

Lana acababa de salir del despacho de Adam, agobiada y con ganas de llegar a casa cuando vio llegar a Jennifer, la vio hablar con Sean y no parecía enfadada con él como siempre, ese hecho fue el que llamó su curiosidad y la empujó a acercarse cuando se quedó helada en su sitio al ver a su mujer besándolo. Se giró lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó de ahí, de pronto todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba… Los miedos de Jennifer, el no querer hacer público su matrimonio y sus celos enfermizos cuando Sean se acercaba a ella, no era por ella, no la amaba a ella, era por Sean, ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Se sentía usada y destruida, esta vez sí era el final, su matrimonio estaba oficialmente roto.

Llegó a su casa y recogió todas sus cosas a gran velocidad, escribió una pequeña nota que dejó en la mesita del recibidor junto a su anillo y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, sin saber exactamente dónde iría y tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era poner distancia entre ellas, no volver a verla.

Cuando Jennifer se recuperó del shock de ser besada por su compañero de reparto, lo empujó con fuerza y lo separó de ella, mirándolo con horror.

**-¿Qué coño haces Sean? **

-"Besarte, siempre me has gustado y no he aguantado más tiempo sin hacerlo"

-**Yo estoy casada, lo siento pero no tienes oportunidad conmigo, ni ahora ni nunca**

-"¿Casada? ¿Estás de broma? Es la peor excusa que me han dado para no salir conmigo Jen, si no te gusto podías decirlo y punto, no inventarte una tontería"

-**No es una excusa ni un invento, estoy casada y completamente enamorada así que por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así.**

Dejó a Sean con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo con una sola idea en la cabeza, hablar con Lana y desahogarse con ella, sacar de su interior esa angustia al sentirse ultrajada por Sean. Necesitaba los brazos de su esposa rodeándola y sentir su calor para parar el tembleque de sus piernas.

Entró en su casa llamando a la morena a gritos mas no recibió respuesta, la buscó por todo pero no la encontró hasta que finalmente puso su mirada sobre la mesita del recibidor y vio el anillo de su esposa sobre la nota.

Extrañada la cogió y se dispuso a leerla. A medida que sus ojos bailaban sobre esas letras ahí escritas, su alma se fue resquebrajando poco apoco y sus ojos se aguaron.

**-"Jennifer ahora lo entiendo todo, lo único que no entiendo es por qué has tenido que jugar así conmigo, no entiendo por qué usarme de esa manera. Te he perdonado lo imperdonable y he sufrido lo insufrible por ti, pero hoy ya no puedo más, se acabó, no me busques. Se feliz con Sean, seguro que él no te hace sentir vergüenza. Yo sí te he amado con toda mi alma. Lana"**

Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, quedando sentada y apoyada en la pared. Lana se había ido, seguramente habría visto la escenita de Sean y había mal interpretado las cosas sin darle tiempo a excusarse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr con sus mejillas ante la horrible certeza de que había perdido a su esposa, de que había perdido a lo mejor de su vida.

Arrugó la nota con rabia mientras gritaba y lloraba sin moverse ni un ápice, sin terminar de creerse que todo estaba destruido, que su matrimonio estaba roto en pedazos.

Mirando al infinito sin dejar de llorar, torturando su mente con una sola pregunta: **Lana ¿Dónde estás?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, que se preocupa por mí en exceso pero eso es porque me ama y me llena de alegría, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado bebé.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a mi coautora y artífice en las sombras Mery, porque la capulla está tan tranquila mientras a mi me quieren cortar la cabeza.**

**También quiero hacer una mención muy especial a Natalia, porque a pesar de la distancia todas estamos contigo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 17 PERDIDA**

Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, tratando de asimilar las palabras que su esposa le hbía escrito, su adiós. No podía entenderlo, todo estaba bien, todo iba a mejorar y el destino las separaba de esa manera, cruel e implacable. Durante unos minutos su cabeza se nubló y se negó a creer que su mujer no estaba, debía ser una pesadilla, despertaría pronto y Lana estaría a su lado, entre sus brazos, le sonreiría somnolienta como cada mañana y le regalaría un beso. No podía ser cierto que se hubiese marchado.

Dio vueltas por su casa, buscando indicios de que no era real la nota que aun tenía en su mano, mas las cosas de Lana no estaban, su lado del armario estaba vacío, el cuarto de baño desnudo sin su cepillo de dientes. Parecía que todo estaba igual pero todo era distinto, vacío, frío… la presencia de Lana se notaba en el aire, aun perduraba su perfume pero su ausencia certera dejaba en ese lugar un vacío difícil de llenar.

Las lágrimas corrían sin freno por sus mejillas y el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no podía perder a Lana, no sabía vivir sin ella, la había fastidiado desde el principio pero jamás buscó dañarla, la amaba con locura y tenía que demostrárselo como fuese.

Se puso a pensar en cada rincón al que podía haber acudido su mujer, aquellos especiales para ambas, o solo para la morena, haciendo una lista mental para ir a buscarla, iría al fin del mundo por ella, no iba a dejarla ir.

Salió de su casa con prisa, sus pasos la guiaban hasta ese parque donde su morena solía pasear a las perritas, mas ahí no la encontró. Siguió su camino por las calles de esa ciudad cada vez más gris y sombría a medida que el cielo se iba cubriendo por densas nubes negras.

Tras buscarla por todos los rincones imaginables, se dirigió a la playa. Tenía que estar en la playa, era su lugar favorito, el mar era su pasión y siempre que podía se escapaba a ver las olas, a escuchar el murmullo de la marea y a perderse solitaria por la arena.

Al llegar la buscó con ahínco sin obtener resultado alguno mientras el cielo descargaba sus propias lágrimas sobre ella, gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas y enfriaban su ánimo.

Bajo la lluvia un grito desolado escapó de su garganta, un estallido de dolor, rabia y llanto se apoderó de ella mientras caía sin poder sostenerse, caía de rodillas apretando con rabia ese trozo de papel, esa prueba irrefutable de que había perdido.

A medida que la lluvia iba nublando su mente, sus gritos desolados se volvieron sollozos y gemidos ahogados, Lana se había ido, no sabía dónde estaba pero sí quién tenía la culpa, Sean.

La ira la envolvió, ese mal nacido de Sean, él había destruido su matrimonio, por su culpa aquella a la que amaba no estaba a su lado, tenía que hacérselo pagar.

Se levantó como pudo del suelo, estaba empapada y entumecida mas no le importó, solo quería ir a ver a Sean y matarlo. Con esa idea en mente, cegada por el dolor y el odio, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el apartamento del actor. Sabía dónde vivía pues sus celos enfermizos la empujaron a vigilar a ese hombre tan cercano a su esposa en el trabajo, agradecía haberlo investigado pues sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

Cuando llegó ante su puerta llamó con rabia, alguien debía pagar por su dolor y Sean era el elegido. Llamó y llamó impaciente hasta que escuchó unos pasos al otro lado, acercándose, seguramente preguntándose quién podría ser. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Jennifer al otro lado, en ese lamentable estado, Sean en seguida se preocupó pues algo debía ir muy mal. Iba a preguntarle a su compañera qué le había ocurrido cuando esta se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con fuerza y murmurando frases sin sentido.

-**Es tú culpa, hijo de puta es tú culpa…Se ha ido, no sé a dónde se ha ido por tú culpa, te odio.**

-"Jennifer, cálmate por favor, no entiendo nada"

-**Se ha ido por tú culpa**

No podía comprender nada, solo que Jen estaba fuera de sí, desquiciada y destrozada. No le hacía daño pues temblaba de frío y no llegaba a golpearlo con fuerza. Temiendo que cogiese una pulmonía, Sean la metió en su casa, intentando esquivar los puñetazos que esta le propinaba y calmarla, ya que estaba desquiciada.

Cuando se cansó de golpearle, empezó a sollozar con fuerza y se derrumbó, sin dejar de repetir que se había ido, mas el actor no entendía a qué se refería la rubia con esa frase. De pronto vio que en su mano, Jennifer llevaba un papel arrugado y bastante estropeado por la lluvia, cogía ese papel como si su vida dependiese de ello y supuso que era el motivo por el que su compañera estaba en ese estado.

La dejó sentarse en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar, intentando molestarla lo más mínimo pues cuando se calmara ya le explicaría a qué venía ese numerito.

Preparó una tila para Jennifer, mientras esta seguía en el suelo mirando a ninguna parte y llorando en silencio, aferrándose a ese papel. Supuso que su beso de esa mañana tenía algo que ver y empezó a sentirse mal por ello, no quería dañar a Jennifer ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario.

Le entregó la taza con la tila y la rubia miró sin ver, estaba lejos de ahí pero más calmada, quizás era el momento de hablar con ella, de sacarle lo que sea que tenía dentro.

-"¿Me vas a contar qué te ha pasado Jen? Estoy preocupado"

-**Ella se ha ido, nos vio y se fue, no sé a dónde.**

**-**"¿Quién se ha ido?"

Jennifer miró a Sean, como si lo viese por primera vez, se sintió estúpida pues realmente el actor no tenía nada que ver, ella había perdido a Lana por su ineptitud y su miedo. Le tendió cuidadosamente la nota que su mujer le había dejado para que él mismo supiese a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Sean leyó con paciencia esa nota y comprendió todo en un momento. Jennifer y Lana, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, se notaba de lejos que había algo entre ellas. Entendió a qué se refería Jen con que era su culpa, la morena había visto su beso y había mal interpretado las cosas. Era un golpe duro saber que Jennifer estaba casa y no le había mentido al respecto, pero en cierto modo se sentía culpable por haber roto esa unión y decidió que iba a ayudarla como sea.

-"Entonces la misteriosa mujer de la que me hablaste esta mañana es Lana, esto explica muchas cosas"

-**La conocí hace cuatro años, antes de que empezara la serie, me enamoré de ella como nunca antes me había enamorado y nos casamos. Fue una locura pero nos amábamos, después vino la serie, la metí para poder estar más tiempo juntas, empecé a cometer errores que nos han levado a este momento, el primero de ellos negar nuestro matrimonio, eso es algo que no me perdonaré jamás, ella no lo merecía. Ahora se fue y no sé a dónde, no sé qué hacer Sean…**

-"¿Alguien más sabe lo vuestro?"

-**Jared, él nos descubrió, también fue cosa suya el episodio de Ava, discúlpame por eso es que me mataban los celos.**

-"No te preocupes por eso ahora, además fue divertido. Voy a ayudarte Jennifer porque en cierto modo tengo algo de culpa en todo esto, iremos a ver a Jared a ver si sabe algo de ella, quizás le ha dicho dónde está. La encontraremos y podrás recuperarla"

Lentamente se secó las lágrimas y miró a Sean con gratitud, él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y realmente el hecho de que tomara la situación por los cuernos y pensara en soluciones le venía muy bien, ya que ella misma estaba desquiciada en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada.

Dejó la taza intacta y se levantó con prisa, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a Lana y no iba a perder tiempo. Salieron de casa de Sean y este codujo hacia la residencia de Jared, rogándose interiormente los dos que este tuviese respuestas.

Cuando llegaron, el muchacho se asombró al verlos juntos ya que sabía del odio de Jen por Sean. Cuando vio el rostro de Jennifer supo que algo no iba bien y la interrogó con la mirada.

-**Jared, chico, ¿Sabes algo de Lana? ¿Ha venido por aquí?**

-"No la he visto, ¿Ha pasado algo?"

-**Sí, ha pasado que he echado al traste la operación morrilla, la he perdido…**

Jared comprendió que Lana había dejado a Jennifer y realmente se apenó por ellas ya que hacían una pareja muy bonita, sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado debía tener arreglo, Jen debía arreglarlo.

-"¿Has probado con su familia? Quizás está con ellos"

Los ojos de Jennifer se iluminaron, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, Lana seguro que estaba con su madre. Le dio las gracias a Jared y subió al coche seguida de cerca por Sean. Cuando este le preguntó a dónde iban le contestó que a casa, tenía que llamar a Dolores, su suegra. Guió a Sean hasta su apartamento y subieron los dos, una vez dentro dejo al actor en el salón y corrió a coger el teléfono. Mientras Jennifer llamaba, Sean curioseó por la estancia, fijándose en las fotografías llenas de amor que adornaban la chimenea, fotos de la boda en las que Jen y Lana parecían no pertenecer a este mundo, miradas cargadas de amor que estaban plasmadas eternamente en esas imágenes. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos volvió Jennifer al salón con la decepción reflejada en su rostro, su suegra no sabía nada de Lana, no había contactado con ella. Miró a Sean y se puso a pensar, hasta que dio con la respuesta, Deena seguro que sabía algo, era la confidente de Lana, la morena se lo contaba todo y si no estaba con su madre debía estar con su hermana. Se sentó en el sillón junto a Sean, que no decía nada pues se sentía ocupando un lugar que no era el suyo, no era él quien debía estar en esa casa sino Lana.

Llamó y esperó, un tono tras otro, a que su cuñada le contestara. Tras una espera que le pareció eterna por fin escuchó la voz de Deena al otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"

-**Soy Jen, Deena ¿Sabes dónde está Lana?**

-"¿No está contigo?"

-**Si estuviese aquí conmigo no te habría llamado para preguntarte por ella.¿Sabes dónde está?**

-"No, y si lo supiera no te lo diría, si te ha dejado motivos tendrá, encuentro que ha tardado mucho Jennifer"

-**Denna yo…**

-"Tú nada, mi hermana lleva cuatro años aguantando un infierno y si se ha marchado es por algo, cuando se casó contigo estaba tan feliz que realmente me alegré mucho por ella pero durante estos años ya no era mi hermana, era un alma en pena por tu culpa. Tú has sido como Fred, Jennifer, le has destrozado la vida y no pienso a ayudarte a seguir haciéndole daño"

Su cuñada le colgó sin darle tiempo a replicar, sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente y las lágrimas aparecían nuevamente en sus mejillas, mientras su mente viajaba cuatro años atrás, cuando Lana le confesó que creía que no volvería a amar por culpa de Fred, el hombre que había jugado con ella y la había ilusionado mientras realmente tenía planes de casarse con otra mujer, una mujer con dinero, dejando a Lana destrozada cuando se enteró. ¿Realmente había roto a su mujer como Fred? Las palabras de su cuñada estaban dentro de ella, como aguijones envenenados, desgarrando su alma, no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que notó como Sean la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando consolar un corazón resquebrajado. Estaba perdida sin Lana, no era nada sin ella y no sabía cómo encontrarla.

-"Tranquila Jen, supongo que no saben dónde está, pero no te preocupes porque la encontraremos"

-**¿Cómo estás tan seguro?**

-"Porque la amas, y ella te ama a ti, me basta mirar vuestras fotografías para darme cuenta, si la amas como ella merece removerás el cielo y la tierra para encontrarla y sé que lo harás"

-**Sí, removeré el cielo y la tierra para encontrarla porque sin ella estoy perdida.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista, porque hoy la vi por cam y me estremecí entera de puro amor, porque es la mujer de mi vida y me encanta su voz, la amo.**

**Va dedicado también a Mery, mi queridísima coautora del fic, mi compañera de locuras y futura compañera de piso, al menos hasta que me eche a patadas por pesada.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a Natalia, darle valor y fuerza y recordarle que, a pesar de estar lejillos, siempre voy a estar para ella.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 18 DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ**

Estuvo sentada en ese sofá junto a Sean unos minutos sin moverse, su mente no daba para másn no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a su esposa ya que ni su propia familia sabía dónde estaba y, para acrecentar su agonía, su cuñada le había dado a entender que ella no era digna de Lana. En el fondo sabía que era cierto, su comportamiento con su mujer había dejado claro que no la merecía mas no pensaba fallarle, no otra vez, iba a encontrarla y a enmendar todos sus errores. Se levantó y se sirvió una copa, sirviendo otra para Sean ya que el pobre también estaba superado por la situación, tenía un matrimonio roto a sus espaldas, el dolor de Jen a quien consideraba su amiga y por supuesto la situación de Lana, sola a saber dónde y sufriendo, necesitaban arreglar la situación como fuese.

El silencio se hizo pesado, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ni siquiera se oía a las perras ya que Jennifer tuvo que sacarlas para que no gruñeran a Sean. Harta de que el único sonido que pudiesen percibir fuese el de los hielos chocando contra el vaso, la rubia puso música para olvidarse por un momento en qué situación se encontraba, relajarse y poder pensar mejor.

El ipod empezó a reproducir canciones aleatorias mientras ambos estaban inmersos en sus propias cavilaciones cuando de pronto, una melodía demasiado conocida para ella empezó a sonar y, aunque su primer impulso fue quitar dicha canción, no pudo hacerlo. Conocía bien esa letra, Lana se la había traducido mil veces, a pesar de estar en español la entendía perfectamente. El recuerdo de la paciencia de su esposa traduciéndole las letras de aquellas canciones que tanto le gustaban provocó que una lágrima solitaria bajase por su mejilla y simplemente suspiró, dejándose envolver por esos acordes y esa letra que narraba su propia historia, su situación actual.

"**No ha podido olvidar mi corazón****  
><strong>**aquellos ojos tristes****  
><strong>**soñadores que yo amé.****  
><strong>**La dejé por conquistar una ilusión****  
><strong>**y perdí su rastro****  
><strong>**y ahora sé que es ella****  
><strong>**todo lo que yo buscaba.****  
><strong>**Y ahora estoy aquí****  
><strong>**buscándola de nuevo y ya no está****  
><strong>**se fue.****  
><strong>**Tal vez usted la ha visto****  
><strong>**dígale…****  
><strong>**que yo siempre la adoré****  
><strong>**y que nunca la olvidé****  
><strong>**que mi vida es un desierto****  
><strong>**y muero yo de sed.****  
><strong>**Y dígale también****  
><strong>**que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.****  
><strong>**No hay brillo en las estrellas****  
><strong>**ya ni el sol me calienta…****  
><strong>**y estoy muy solo aquí****  
><strong>**no sé a dónde fue****  
><strong>**por favor dígale usted.****  
><strong>**Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé****  
><strong>**que siento sus caricias****  
><strong>**y su olor está en mi piel****  
><strong>**cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí****  
><strong>**la cubría de besos****  
><strong>**y entre mil caricias****  
><strong>**la llevaba a la locura.****  
><strong>**Y ahora estoy aquí****  
><strong>**buscándola de nuevo y ya no está****  
><strong>**se fue.****  
><strong>**Tal vez usted la ha visto****  
><strong>**dígale...****  
><strong>**que yo siempre la adoré****  
><strong>**y que nunca la olvidé****  
><strong>**que mi vida es un desierto****  
><strong>**y muero yo de sed.****  
><strong>**Dígale también****  
><strong>**que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar****  
><strong>**no hay brillo en las estrellas****  
><strong>**ya ni el sol me calienta...****  
><strong>**y estoy muy solo aquí****  
><strong>**no sé que donde fue****  
><strong>**por favor dígale usted****"**

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos mientras no podía apenas retenerlas, se veía reflejada en la letra, por su estupidez había perdido lo único que le importaba en la vida y no sabía dónde estaba no sabía…

De pronto abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, "No hay brillo en las estrellas, ya ni el sol me calienta…" cómo había podido ser tan ingenua, la solución estaba delante de sus ojos, ya sabía dónde estaba Lana, en aquel lugar donde las estrellas brillaban y el sol calentaba más que en cualquier otro lado del mundo, Luquillo, donde todo empezó, donde fueron realmente felices.

Se levantó de un salto y con prisas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, organizándose mentalmente pues no podía perder tiempo, partiría a Luquillo esa misma noche. Sean al verla se sobresaltó y, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que se estuviese callado, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"¿Qué ocurre Jen?"

-**Ya sé dónde está, me voy ya mismo a buscarla.**

**-**"Vamos, te llevo"

-**No Sean, ella no está aquí, se ha ido del país pero sé a dónde, tú quédate y cuida de las perritas en mi ausencia por favor, no tengo tiempo de llevárselas a Julia o a Jared.**

-"Está bien, suerte Jen, encuéntrala y recupérala"

Salió corriendo, en busca de un taxi que la llevase al aeropuerto, sin tiempo que perder, recuperaría a su mujer costase lo que costase.

El viaje a Luquilo se le hizo largo y pesado, estaba cansada pues apenas había parado desde que supo que su esposa se había marchado, no había pasado ni un día pero a ella se le hizo extremadamente largo, como si el tiempo no pasara.

Alquiló un coche nada más llegar y condujo, despreciando el cansancio pues solo pensaba en una cosa, encontrar a Lana y no perderla nunca más. A medida que se acercaba a su destino. Su estómago se encogía y más le pesaba la angustia ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si ahí no encontraba a su esposa? Era el último lugar que le quedaba por mirar, si no estaba en Luquillo no sabía dónde más buscarla. Tras dos horas de viaje sin parar, llegó por fin a la playa, a ese lugar donde había nacido su historia de amor. Sabía que Lana mantenía su piso en la isla, aquel que compartieron un tiempo, era su casa y no quería perderla así que si no estaba en la playa quizás la encontraría ahí. Se bajó del coche y empezó a andar por la arena, conocía bien a su esposa, sabía dónde se solía esconder y qué lugares le daban paz en su Luquillo adorada. No tuvo que andar mucho pues a lo lejos pudo divisarla, con su oscura mirada perdida en el horizonte, más allá del mar, con sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, igual que aquella noche de julio cuando supo que la amaba sin vuelta atrás, la luna jugaba con su rostro, regalándole una belleza digna de un ángel. Se fue acercando lentamente y pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas adornando las bellas mejillas de Lana. Su corazón se estremeció al saberse culpable de su llanto.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, iba a hacerse notar de alguna manera mas no lo necesitó, como avisada por el viento de su presencia, Lana alzó la mirada hacia ella y pudo ver en sus ojos negros el dolor que llevaba dentro, un dolor por el cual no se podía perdonar.

-"Te dije que no me buscaras, vete Jennifer, este lugar no es para ti. Vuelve a tu fama, a tu dinero, vuelve a Sean y aléjate de mí"

-**Me dijiste que no te buscase pero era imposible Lana, he venido a por ti porque siempre has sido lo único que me importa en la vida, más que la fama, más que el dinero, más que cualquier cosa**

-"Te creía, ahora no puedo, márchate Jennifer Morrison, déjame tranquila, no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti… No tendrías que haber vuelto a por mí aquel día, todo habría sido más fácil"

-**No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti Lana, entre Sean y yo no hay nada, ni lo hubo ni lo habrá, porque yo siempre he sido tuya. Quizás no he sido la esposa que merecías pero te puedo asegurar que no pararé hasta que vuelvas a mí, es una promesa Lana, me iré de aquí contigo de la mano, no sin ti.**

La mirada de su esposa no le dejó ninguna duda, esa noche no podría hablar más con ella, estaba terriblemente dolida y no iba a escucharla. La observó alejarse y supo que haría lo imposible por volver a besarla, por volver a sus brazos, haría lo que fuese por reparar aquello que su estupidez había destruido.

Lana llegó a su pequeño apartamento sollozando, ni un solo día había tardado Jennifer en encontrarla, su mujer era astuta mas eso no significaba que pudiese perdonar su traición. ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla? Se lo había dejado en bandeja, podía estar con Sean, ¿Por qué cruzar medio mundo para ir a por ella? No tenía sentido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, lloró amargamente pues ese lugar tenía demasiados recuerdos de una época que quedó atrás en el tiempo, una época en la que realmente fue feliz al lado de esa rubia idiota que había destrozado su corazón en mil pedazos.

A la mañana siguiente, la morena se levantó ojerosa y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se fue a preparar café cuando vio algo que le extrañó justo al lado de la puerta. Cuando se acercó movida por la curiosidad pudo ver que era una nota, seguramente de Jennifer, la cogió para tirarla a la basura inmediatamente cuando sin querer sus ojos se posaron en el contenido de la misiva y grande fue su asombro al reconocer perfectamente lo que en ella estaba plasmado.

-**Lana, tú has sido lo único cierto en una vida llena de incertidumbre. Antes de pisar Luquillo creí que nunca sería nadie más que una actriz y ahora soy alguien, soy la persona a la que elegiste como compañera de vida, soy aquella que hoy se convierte en tu esposa… (Sabes cómo sigue, seguramente lo recuerdas, mas tendrás todo completo si decides seguir las pistas y recoger todas las notas, te amo Jennifer) Pista: ¿Recuerdas nuestros desayunos?**

No podía creerlo, Jennifer le había dejado el inicio de sus votos matrimoniales y quería que ella entrase en el juego y recogiera el resto de las notas, estaba loca si creía que iba a acceder, iba a tirar esa nota a la basura y a olvidarse de ella. Volvió a leerla una vez más mientras un amago de sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro, recordaba bien dónde les gustaba desayunar, en una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos. Se vistió con prisa y salió, sin entender muy bien por qué, se fue a la cafetería sin sabe muy bien qué buscar mas en cuanto la vio, la camarera le entregó un sobre, asegurándole que una chica rubia lo había dejado para ella. Comida por la curiosidad lo abrió y encontró una nueva nota.

-**Yo no pertenecía a ninguna parte, no me sentía parte de nada hasta que una noche perdí mis llaves y encontré mi lugar en el mundo al mirarte a los ojos, por si no lo sabías me enamoré perdidamente de ti esa misma noche, con solo mirarte… (Pista: recuerda las madrugadas hablando de todo y nada)**

Madrugadas hablando, su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, tenía que reconocer que Jennifer era creativa y estaba un poco loca, se dirigió al hotel donde se conocieron ya que sus madrugadas hablando de todo o nada se dieron en la recepción. Nada más entrar la miraron con curiosidad y la recepcionista le sonrió, entregándole un nuevo sobre. Lo abrió con prisa, con ansia de saber a dónde le llevaría ese extraño juego.

-**Ahora, aquí, ante todos nuestros seres queridos y ante el mar como testigo eterno de que esta promesa es cierta e inquebrantable, te prometo que voy a amarte toda mi vida, que no voy a dejarte caer, que voy a cuidarte y protegerte, yo no soy perfecta, estoy muy lejos de serlo pero si hay algo perfecto en mi es el amor que siento por ti, por eso me entregó a ti como esposa desde ahora y hasta el día que me muera. (Esta promesa sigue vigente, sigue dentro de mí, solo te queda un paso, Pista: La noche más especial de nuestras vidas)**

Salió del hotel, sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir lo que no sabía era qué le esperaba en su destino, quizás una nueva nota, quizás nada. Como una autómata fue bordeando calles y esquivando turistas hasta llegar al puerto, la noche más especial de sus vidas, su noche de bodas a bordo de un velero. Buscó con la mirada mas no encontró nada fuera de lo común, solo gente y más gente. Iba a suspirar resignada cuando escuchó la voz de Jennifer justo a su lado y se asustó, no la había oído llegar.

-**Creí que nunca vendrías, ¿Has guardado las notitas?**

-"Sí, las he guardado ¿Por qué Jen? ¿Por qué recordarme esa promesa?"

**-Porque a pesar de haber sido la mujer más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, te juro que no la he roto Lana, no te he engañado, no lo haría jamás. Si te hubiese quedado habría podido explicarte lo que pasó. No voy a permitir que nuestro matrimonio se rompa por algo que no existe.**

-"Entonces… Tú y Sean…"

-**Yo y Sean nada, en cuanto me besó lo aparté y le dije que estoy casada, le ha costado asumirlo pero realmente ha sido de ayuda, no me ha dejado enloquecer.**

-"Siento haberme ido así…"

-**Siento haber sido la peor esposa del planeta, no es tu culpa Lana, yo no supe estar a tu altura, pero lo voy a arreglar**

-"¿Cómo?"

**De momento nos quedamos aquí una pequeña temporada. Tú y yo solas, sin fama, sin prensa y solo con el mar, después cuando volvamos empezaremos de cero, sin cometer los mismos errores**

-"Me gusta tu plan"

**-Empecemos de cero donde todo empezó, acompáñame a dar una vuelta en barco hacia la calita donde le pediste un deseo a una vela **

-"Un deseo que se cumplió"

Jennifer sonrió, le había costado pero en los ojos de Lana volvía a brillar la esperanza y esta vez no iba a fallarle. Ajena a todo cuanto las rodeaba agarró a su mujer por la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo, un beso que expresaba demasiado, la locura que se apoderó de ella al creerla perdida, el alivio de saberla de nuevo a su lado, y la promesa no escrita de que nunca más la dejaría escapar, que cuidaría de ella y la haría feliz porque Lana era su vida.

Un beso rápidamente correspondido por la morena, que había estado sufriendo lo insufrible desde que vio a Sean besar a su esposa, creía en Jennifer otra vez, le creía cuando le prometió que no la había engañado, quería creerla pues no soportaba el dolor de un corazón roto, besó sus labios con ansia, con fuerza y con pasión, sedienta y hambrienta, se dejó llevar por ese momento de reencuentro.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, con sus bocas tan cerca que su aliento era solo uno, Lana se estremeció pues debía ser cauta, no quería volver a sufrir. Miró los ojos claros de su mujer y simplemente le dijo.

-"Es la última oportunidad que nos doy Jennifer, no puedo más, es la última oportunidad que tenemos de arreglar este matrimonio"


	19. Chapter 19

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicada a mi amor, esthefybautista, porque días como hoy llenos de risas y ternura son los que me esperan toda la vida a su lado, porque me hace inmensamente feliz y doy gracias a la vida por tenerla.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi miss swan particular, Mery, porque es demasiado genial hablar con ella y porque sin ella esta historia no tendría ningún sentido.**

**Va dedicado muy en especial a Natalia, para que en estos duros momentos sepa que aquí tiene a una amiga que la quiere y que, a pesar de estar lejos, siempre va a estar para ella.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 19 CURANDO HERIDAS**

El mar estaba en calma, como un espejo, transparente y perfecto. Nada en esa pequeña playa apartada, a la que solo se podía llegar remando, parecía estar fuera de lugar, el paisaje cargado de armonía, como en un sueño, el suave ir y venir del agua sobre la fina arena, la suave brisa primaveral, anunciando la llegada del verano, los rayos del sol cubriendo cada rincón de ese pequeño paraíso que ellas habían hecho suyo, el lugar que presenció esas primeras miradas que expresaban algo más que curiosidad, que expresaban sentimientos, la misma orilla que las acogió mientras un deseo era recitado entre susurros, el mismo horizonte que contempló como ambas se prometían en matrimonio…

Esa playa que era el símbolo de todo cuanto habían vivido las abrazaba una vez más, se convertía nuevamente en su rincón favorito en el mundo, su pequeño escondite donde solo ellas existían.

Sus ropas estaban esparcidas sobre la arena, y ellas se mecían entre las olas, riendo y jugando como si fuesen niñas. Fue el primer lugar a donde Jennifer la llevó para empezar de cero, para reconstruir esa historia que no querían perder, para aprender desde el comienzo a curar las heridas y a ver el futuro con nuevos ojos, con nuevas metas, empezar de cero sin cometer los mismos errores que casi les cuesta su historia de amor.

Entre el vaivén de ese mar cristalino, se abrazaban felices, se besaban sin prisa, besos con sabor a sal, se dejaban acariciar por el océano infinito, pegando sus cuerpos, sin deseo alguno de volverse a separar.

Con las piernas de su esposa rodeando su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su piel en contraste con el frío de las aguas, perdiéndose en su oscura mirada y saboreando sus labios lentamente, apasionadamente, con sed infinita, acariciando lentamente cada rincón, memorizándolo, marcándolo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, sintió como la pasión viajaba por sus venas desbordándola y la tensión acumulada desde que Lana se había marchado empujó más su ansia de sentirla, de ser suya, de hacerla su mujer. La agarró con suavidad, elevándola y manteniendo su agarre sobre su cintura, la besó intensamente, bajando sus labios por su rostro y su cuello, dejándole pequeños mordiscos en el viaje de sus labios por su piel, encendiéndola como solo ella sabía hacerlo, provocándole escalofríos y pequeños gemidos que ahogaba contra su piel. Volvió a ascender por su cuello, dejando su rastro, su huella a medida que la recorría mientras la conducía hasta la orilla para poder tumbarla y tener mejor acceso a cada rincón que su mujer le ofrecía. Con suavidad la dejó sobre la arena, bañadas por el vaivén de las olas, acariciadas por el viento y con la mirada encendida, se perdió en la oscuridad de sus ojos, en ese grito mudo que estos encerraban. Con una sonrisa aparto el pelo empapado de su rostro, maravillándose con su belleza como tantas otras veces, su sonrisa fue rápidamente correspondida con un beso, con esa señal inequívoca de que Lana deseaba ser suya tanto como ella deseaba tomarla, pero ese día debía ser distinto, ese día tenía que demostrarle que ella era su vida, la única sobre la faz de la tierra. Besando sus labios invirtió sus posiciones, quedando Lana sobre ella y entregándose a su merced, su mujer la miró con intriga y algo de celo pues no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el mando, normalmente Jennifer siempre tenía el control. Al ver su turbación, acarició su mejilla con ternura y, pegando sus labios al oído de la morena simplemente susurró.

-**Quiero ser tuya Lana, siempre lo he sido, siempre te he pertenecido y ahora quiero que cojas lo que es tuyo.**

Su voz estaba cargada de deseo, de dudas, de miedo, su entrega total conmovió a Lana en lo más profundo y de pronto sintió como si tuviese entre las manos lo más delicado del mundo, miró los ojos aguamarina de Jennifer y en ellos pudo leer el infinito amor que su esposa sentía, supo en ese momento que no volvería a dudar, que aunque su mujer fuese un desastre, jamás dejaría de amarla.

La besó mientras sus manos empezaron a recorrerla con delicadeza, como si su cuerpo fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, sus caricias pronto tuvieron el efecto deseado y Jennifer empezó a gemir suavemente, dejándose llevar por las manos expertas de su esposa, por las mil sensaciones que esta le estaba regalando. Acostumbrada a llevar siempre la sartén por el mango, se abandonó por completo a Lana, mostrándole con sus hechos que confiaba ciegamente en ella y que la amaba, encendiéndose ante su contacto cada vez más, saboreando el salado sabor de su piel bañada por el mar.

Lana se colocó entre sus piernas, encajando perfectamente como las piezas de un puzle. Buscó con la mirada en los ojos de Jen el asentimiento, el permiso de su mujer para romper toda barrera y lo recibió en el acto, la sonrisa de su esposa le infundió el valor que necesitaba y entro en ella suavemente, provocando que se arqueara y ahogara sus gemidos al sentirse llena, completa, sentir a Lana dentro de ella le había devuelto la vida. Poco a poco la morena fue cogiendo confianza y acelerando sus embestidas, atenta a las reacciones de Jen, acrecentando o apaciguando sus movimientos cuando lo creía necesario, besando sus labios, acariciando con su lengua la piel de su esposa que no paraba de gimotear y gritar palabras incomprensibles. Jennifer empezó a mover sus caderas, viendo cercano su clímax, profundizando así la labor de su esposa que estaba fascinada por las reacciones que era capaz de provocarle. Finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, aferrándose al cuello de su mujer con fuerza, intentando controlar los temblores que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo. Lana cayó sobre ella desfallecida, su corazón latía desenfrenado y su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, se sentía viva y radiante, amaba a Jennifer con todo su ser, de eso estaba segura.

Jen abrazó con fuerza a su esposa, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y deleitándose con su agitada respiración. Solo un día se habían separado, pensó que la había perdido y el dolor fue tan insoportable que le daba igual el resto del mundo, solo le importaba Lana y su felicidad, iba a curar todas las heridas y a ser la esposa que ella necesitaba, iba a amarla como se merecía. Se quedaron en su playa hasta que el frío se hizo insoportable, cuando el viento venía ya helado se vistieron entre risas y partieron hacia el puerto, hacia su pequeño apartamento donde tantas cosas habían compartido, Jennifer decidió que era buena idea quedarse un buen tiempo en aquel lugar, en el origen de su historia, para avivar la llama y volver como nuevas, dispuestas a enfrentarse a todo por mantener sano su matrimonio.

Lo que parecía que iban a ser unas pequeñas vacaciones se transformó en meses en los que ambas aprendieron a reencontrarse mutuamente, reconstruyeron nuevamente las bases de su relación y poco a poco fueron dejando atrás el pasado. Cuando ya entraban en Junio y Luquillo empezaba a llenarse de turistas, ambas decidieron que era hora de volver a Vancouver y a su realidad, tenían compromisos que atender aunque la temporada de la serie había terminado y no tenían que rodar.

Jennifer le explicó a Lana que las perritas estaban con Sean, que ella se había marchado con prisas y no tuvo tiempo de acudir a nadie más. Aunque el mal entendido con su compañero estaba ya explicado y olvidado, Lana no podía evitar que un dardo envenenado con celos se le clavara en el alma cada vez que mencionaban el nombre del actor, por ese motivo una vez en Vancouver quiso ser ella la que recogiese a sus mascotas y no quiso que Jen la acompañase.

Frente a la puerta de Sean empezó su batalla interna, no sabía cómo tratar a su compañero de reparto, ellos se habían besado mil veces por exigencia de guión pero eso no significaba nada, en cambio a su esposa la había besado a voluntad y no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse al verle y no saltar y partirle la cara. Finalmente se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado pudo escuchar el escándalo de sus mascotas pues habían reconocido su olor y estaban como locas por saltar entre sus brazos. Sean abrió y antes de que pudiese decir nada tanto Lola como Ava ya estaban sobre Lana, ladrando como locas de pura alegría por ver a su dueña.

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarlas, miró a Sean intentando parecer amable mas no lo consiguió, se quedó sin saber que decir y su compañero de reparto fue quien tuvo que romper el hielo.

-**Me alegro de que te encontrase, supongo que ya estáis mejor**

-"Sí, lo estamos, supongo que sobra decir que te quiero lejos de ella"

**-No te preocupes Lana, igualmente no he firmado para la nueva temporada, dejo la serie**

-"Entonces Regina no tendrá su final feliz"

-**Debe tenerlo, pero no con Robin, la química que hay entre vosotras traspasa la pantalla Lana, yo plantearía seriamente que ambas fueseis el final feliz de la otra. Sé que ahora mismo para ti soy el pero ser humano del planeta pero igualmente hay algo que debes saber. Para Jennifer perderte fue un viaje a la locura, nunca he visto a alguien sufrir así… Ella no es perfecta pero si algo tiene es que te ama y lo hace de corazón**

Lana miró a Sean perpleja, se esperaba todo tipo de reproches o una batalla verbal con él sabiendo que le interesaba su esposa mas solo encontró cariño y apoyo. Se sintió estúpida por unos instantes y simplemente le regaló una sonrisa arrepentida. Sean se echó a reír y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, asegurándole nuevamente que estaba feliz de verla.

Cuando Lana se marchó junto a sus mascotas sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima, había perdonado a Sean tras una agradable charla en la que descubrió cómo había sostenido a Jen cuando esta casi había enloquecido al perderla, estaba profundamente agradecida por ello.

Al llegar a su casa vio a su esposa hablando por teléfono, al parecer organizando su agenda así que decidió dejarla tranquila y se fue a preparar café. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió unos bazos rodeando su cintura y un dulce beso sobre su cuello. Sonrió feliz y se estrechó contra su esposa saboreando el momento. Jennifer se perdió en el aroma que su mujer desprendía, en la sensación tan especial de tenerla ente sus brazos, mantuvo esa posición unos minutos y finalmente se separó para hablar con ella, tenían mucho que preparar.

-**¿Has hecho las maletas?**

-"Acabamos de llegar… ¿A dónde vamos?"

**-A París, la convención ¿recuerdas?**

-"La había olvidado por completo, no tengo ningunas ganas de irme a Europa ahora mismo"

-**Pues yo me muero por ir, nunca he estado y además, está cerca de Hogwarts**

-"¿Tú también vienes a París?"

**-Me invitaron y no me negué, iremos juntas amor, se acabó el no ir juntas a las convenciones o a las entrevistas.**

Lana miró a su esposa con sorpresa y alegría, quizás definitivamente iban a empezar a hacer las cosas bien, estaban empezando de cero y le estaba gustando más de lo que imaginaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada celosilla esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura y verla por cam me llena el corazón de puro amor.**

**También quiero mencionar a Miss Swan Mery, porque juntas somos un peligro para los manzanos y las banderas de los ayuntamientos.**

**Va también especialmente dedicado a Natalia, para que sienta a todas las evil regals estamos a su lado.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 20 DE VERSALLES A HOGWARTS**

Los días iban transcurriendo entre el caos ante su inminente partida a Europa. El año anterior solo Lana había accedido ir a París a la convención pero, al tener que partir las dos, su apartamento se volvió un caos de maletas a medio hacer, ropa desperdigada sin saber qué llevarse, qué tipo de clima encontrarían, un revoltijo de ropa, zapatos y enseres personales desperdigados por toda la casa.

Las perritas estaban inquietas pues se olían que sus dueñas viajarían otra vez, y ladraban sin parar originando que ese caos que reinaba en su hogar se acrecentase.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel puesto que, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que iban juntas a una convención, sí que era la primera vez que viajaban juntas al viejo continente, y también era la primera vez que habían decidido no disimular, no cohibirse y tratarse como de verdad lo sintieran en ese momento, sin llegar a desvelar su matrimonio ya que Jennifer le pidió amablemente a su esposa que esperase a volver de París. No quería lidiar con paparazis extranjeros**. **Eso significaba que no iban a besarse en público, pero tampoco mostrarían un falso distanciamiento, serían ellas mismas pasara lo que pasara.

Habían acordado también que llegarían un día antes que sus compañeros de reparto, querían pasar su primer día en Europa juntas y a ser posible solas, para poder disfrutar de ese momento que les parecía espacial.

Julia accedió a quedarse con las perritas así que solo les quedaba llevarlas con ella y estarían listas para partir, con los nervios a flor de piel pero felices y emocionadas, expectantes ante lo que podía depararles el futuro.

Con las maletas finalmente cerradas y entre bromas y risas decidieron acostarse pronto, eran muchas horas de vuelo y querían estar descansadas. A parte Jennifer sabía que a Lana no le gustaba volar, no terminaba de acostumbrarse, su esposa era una mujer de tierra firme y de mar, las alturas no eran su fuerte, sabía que se ponía nerviosa y que lo pasaba mal y quería estar despierta y atenta por si la necesitaba, demostrándole que podía confiar en ella otra vez.

Con tantas emociones no les fue difícil caer dormidas nada más tocar la cama, enredadas como era su costumbre, sintiéndose completamente durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, con prisas y bastante emocionadas hicieron su viaje al aeropuerto, no sin antes escuchar mil veces a Jennifer quejándose por el exceso de equipaje de su esposa, asegurando que no era necesario que llevase todo su armario, que podía dejar algo en casa.

Lana no podía dejar de reír ante las tonterías de Jen, a veces era muy niña y eso le encantaba. La pinchó llamándola debilucha por no poder cargar su maleta, después de empeñarse con cabezonería para llevar ella solita todo el equipaje.

Llevaban años en los que prácticamente vivían en el aeropuerto, sus pasos las llevaban automáticamente ahí donde debían ir, embarcando rápidamente el equipaje y esperando a su vuelo cómodamente en la sala vip, tomando un tentempié y charlando sobre qué iban a hacer al llegar a París, aunque ambas sabían que su destino sería el hotel pues el viaje sería agotador y acabarían durmiendo unas horas para recuperarse. Ambas estaban excitadas con la idea de ese viaje, el primero que hacían juntas tan lejos, cada una con sus propias expectativas. Jennifer creía fielmente que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Lana que la amaba, para derribar los escombros de las dudas que aun entorpecían su estrecha relación, mientras Lana, interiormente, estaba casi convencida de que su mujer aprovecharía ese viaje para sacar a la luz su matrimonio, Jennifer le había prometido empezar desde cero haciendo las cosas bien y para ella lo más importante era salir de esa mentira cuanto antes, sino sería imposible que lo suyo funcionase, ya estaba más que demostrado que ese círculo vicioso en el que vivían desde que decidieron ocultar su relación acabaría por destruirlas.

El vuelo fue largo y pesado, a pesar de que iban en primera clase con todas las comodidades apenas pudieron dormir, los nervios bailaba entre ellas, sumándole el miedo de la morena a volar, un miedo que tenía bastante superado ya que había viajado muchísimo a lo largo de esos cuatro años pero seguía arraigado en su subconsciente. Tener a Jennifer a su lado, quitándole hierro al asunto y bromeando con ella sobre cualquier tontería para mantener su mente lejos de cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre accidentes aéreos ayudaba bastante. Aun recordaba su viaje anterior, sola, y lo mal que lo pasó tantas horas encerrada en ese minúsculo aparato.

Al llegar a París, no se detuvieron por nada hasta llegar a su hotel y registrarse, habían elegido un lugar muy discreto para tener privacidad y anonimato ya que planeaban quedarse mínimo dos semanas una vez terminada la convención, iban a aprovechar que estaban en Europa para relajarse y disfrutar, antes de tener que volver al rodaje de la quinta temporada. Una vez registradas subieron a la habitación para organizar su equipaje y ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer ese día, qué ver, dónde irían a comer… Una vez todo estuvo colocado a su gusto, Jennifer se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Lana, esperando que esta tomara una decisión ya que ella conocía un poco más el lugar.

-**Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

-"No sé amor, hay mucho que ver, igualmente tenemos tiempo, si quieres vamos a los Campos Eliseos, son preciosos, o podemos pasear por…"

Enmudeció de pronto y su rostro se llenó de ternura mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, Jennifer se había quedado completamente dormida, agotada por el largo viaje. Se acercó a ella y apartó el pelo de su rostro, contemplándola con cariño. Le encantaba ver a su mujer dormir, parecía una niña, hermosa y sencilla. Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban ya que también arrastraba un gran cansancio, así que se acurrucó junto a Jen y cayó en un profundo sueño, ya tendrían tiempo de hacer turismo más tarde o después de la convención.

El sábado a las 8 am ya estaban en Versalles. Jennifer quedó admirada con ese histórico edificio y descubrió por qué Lana había disfrutado tanto el año anterior. Los fans no eran como ella se imaginaba, le dejaban su espacio no la agobiaban y se sintió cómoda en seguida. Seguía a Lana a todas partes para no perderse y sonreía y saludaba a cualquiera que veía, se sentía bien. Cuando ya estaba en el escenario junto a Lana y a varios de sus compañeros de reparto, no dudó en sentarse al lado de su esposa, sin dejar que nadie se pusiera en medio de ellas y regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Su mujer la miró y señaló con la cabeza hacia los fans que estaba ya sentados y aplaudiendo su entrada, Jennifer siguió con la mirada aquello que le estaba señalando y poco le faltó para estallar en carcajadas ya que un grupo muy numeroso de chicas llevaba puesto el sweeter Swanqueen. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron al recordar ese hermoso momento en el parque de atracciones.

El momento de las preguntas fue natural, divertido. Contestaron a todo entre bromas y un ambiente cálido y tranquilo hasta que salió el tema de swanqueen, en ese momento todos miraron a Jennifer, famosa por meter la pata en este tipo de situaciones o alterarse en exceso ante ese tipo de preguntas. La rubia ni se inmutó y respondió a cada pregunta con naturalidad, incluso dejó caer que a ella no le importaría que ese fuese el final de la serie, dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto, incluida su esposa puesto que no se esperaba algo así de Jen.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápido y apenas pudieron verse, solo en las fotos dobles en las que salían juntas con los fans, fotos swanqueen como las llamaban, haciendo que Jennifer sonriera interiormente, deseaba de corazón que Adam y Eddy abrieran los ojos ante la evidencia de que era innegable la química que tenían y que ese era un final perfecto. Ya cerca de las ocho de la tarde, terminó el primer día de la convención y se fueron a preparar para ir a cenar junto a algunos fans, Jennifer estaba nerviosa pues no había hecho antes nada parecido pero Lana sabía como calmarla, además había comprobado que no tenía nada que temer, que no iban a saltarle encima y a romperle el vestido para venderlo por ebay.

Todos sus nervios pasaron cuando llegó a la cena y empezó a divertirse, se sintió bien interactuando con los fans sin miedo, de igual a igual, a pesar de que no apartaba su mirada de Lana, su mujer esa su apoyo e intentaba imitarla, siempre tan correcta, tan perfecta, siempre sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Cuando llegaron por fin al hotel, pasada ya la media noche, cayeron rendidas en la cama y se durmieron en seguida, al día siguiente empezarían pronto otra vez y debían estar descansadas.

El domingo, al igual que el día anterior, el día pasó entre conferencias, contestando preguntas, firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con sus fans. A pesar de que fue mucho más largo que el sábado porque ya se cerraba la convención, fue ameno y lo disfrutaron enormemente. Con todo finalizado y nuevamente en el hotel, Jennifer se prometió que si era posible volvería al año siguiente junto a Lana, había disfrutado enormemente de esa experiencia, más incluso que en los comic con.

Pasaron dos semanas en París, como habían acordado. En ese tiempo se comportaron como quinceañeras enamoradas, paseando por todo, regalándose pequeños detalles, tiernas palabras de amor, gestos cariñosos y momentos inolvidables, como si de su luna de miel se tratase.

Fueron a la torre Eiffel, visitaron el Louvre, se perdieron por las callejuelas del casco antiguo, por la historia que esos muros contaban, visitaron el Moulan Rouge, el barrio bohemio, todo cuanto debían ver. Fueron unos días de ensueño, en los que aprovecharon para afianzar aun más su confianza mutua y su relación.

Cuando se acercaba el día de marcharse, a Lana se le ocurrió que no tenían que volver a Vancouver tan pronto, podían aprovechar que estaban en Europa para cumplir uno de los sueños de su esposa, ir a Londres y visitar el castillo donde se grabaron las escenas de Hogwarts en Harry Potter. Sin pensarlo compró los billetes y esperó para darle la sorpresa a su esposa.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, ambas estaban en la terracita de su habitación tomando una copa de vino y mirando las vistas, Lana dejó su copa en la mesa y se acurrucó en los brazos de Jennifer, besando suavemente su mejilla.

-**Se está bien aquí Lana, me gusta París**

-"A mí también me gusta mucho, aunque este año estoy disfrutando más porque te tengo conmigo"

**-Ha sido magnifico, que pena que termine tan pronto**

-"No termina aún, tengo un regalo para ti"

**-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?**

-"Vamos a ir a Hogwarts"

Jennifer miró a su mujer, segura de que le estaba tomando el pelo, mas cuando esta sacó los billetes para ir a Londres abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se echó a reír, cogiendo a su esposa por la cintura y elevándola por los aires, completamente eufórica.

-**Vamos a ir a Hogwarts, no me lo puedo creer, siempre he querido verlo y el andén, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter.**

Riendo las dos se besaron, sus vacaciones se alargaban quince días más. Vivían en una nube, felices y completamente enamoradas.

Una vez en Londres, Jennifer se convirtió en una niña pequeña, emocionada por cualquier tontería. En la estación de King's Cross se empeñó en grabar un video haciendo como que traspasaba el muro y llegaba al andén nueve y tres cuartos, provocando que Lana llorase de la risa. Al visitar el castillo donde se rodaban los exteriores de Hogwarts, se empeñó en ir con el uniforme de Griffindor, provocando que todo el mundo las mirase y que su esposa no pudiese dejar de reír. Amaba esas facetas infantiles de Jennifer, su ilusión ante esas cosas tan pequeñas, su felicidad por estar en "Hogwarts", era completamente adorable.

Quince días después y con miles de recuerdos hermosos de esas extensas vacaciones, ambas volvieron a casa, volvieron a su vida mentalizándose de que pronto tendrían que empezar con la nueva temporada, que seguramente empezarían los problemas, los miedos, que el círculo vicioso volvería a estropearles la felicidad.

Lana entró en su apartamento, llevando el equipaje igual que lo había hecho un año antes, en ese momento en el que su matrimonio no tenía sentido y solo había sobrevivido gracias a la insistencia de su mujer. Una espina de dolor se clavó en su interior al pensar que todo volvería a ser igual, que Jennifer y ella no podrían ser felices juntas nunca, solo cuando se marchaban lejos y se olvidaban del mundo. La rubia, al ver el rostro pensativo y triste de su mujer, se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-**¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué te ocurre?**

-"Nada, es solo que tengo miedo de que volvamos a rompernos Jen"

-**No nos pasará, no voy a perderte, te prometí que iba a hacerte feliz Lana**

-"Y yo te creo, pero mientras sigamos viviendo una mentira nuestro matrimonio se tambaleará"

-**Pronto dejaremos de vivir una mentira, te lo prometo, confía en mí**

Lana se dejó envolver por los brazos de su mujer, se dejó llevar a la cama y rápidamente se durmió, puesto que los viajes solían agotarla. Mientras dormía Jennifer la contemplaba insomne, tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que organizar y en su mente una sola idea. Dentro de unos días sería el cumpleaños de su mujer y sería un cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a la razón de mis sonrisas, a la luz de mi vida, a aquella que me ama por encima de todo y me hace la persona más feliz del mundo, mi hermosa prometida esthefybautista.**

**También va dedicado a Miss Swan Mery, porque vale más que el oro y quiero que lo sepa, también quiero que sepa que la quiero muchísimo y que tiene a Anto para rato.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a Natalia, mandarle un beso enorme desde la distancia y desearle que disfrute este capítulo porque es de los que le gustan.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 21 UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Lana despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, con el sol acariciando sus párpados y la tranquilidad de la mañana entrando por su ventana. Era un día especial pues era su cumpleaños y esperaba ansiosa ver las sorpresas que Jennifer le había preparado para ese día.

Al pensar en su mujer, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama y abrió los ojos extrañada. Jennifer nunca la dejaba sola el día de su cumpleaños, siempre estaba a su lado cuando despertaba, era la primera en felicitarla, besándola con cariño y llenándola de amor. Incluso en los peores momentos de su relación siempre fue especial ese día. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, intentando no pensar mal de su esposa, seguramente no se había olvidado sino que estaría preparando el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama, sonrió ante esa idea y se levantó para ir a buscarla y estropearle la sorpresa, siempre encontró graciosa las caras de disgusto de su Jen.

Cuando entró en la cocina no había nadie, y en el apartamento solo estaban las perritas aun durmiendo, ni rastro de su esposa. Se sentó en el sillón con la decepción pintada en su rostro, ¿Se había olvidado Jennifer de su cumpleaños?

Vio sobre la mesa una notita y la leyó, en su mente recordaba Luquillo y su juego de las notitas, quizás había preparado lo mismo para ese día especial, mas al leerla nuevamente la golpeó la decepción.

**-Lana, me tuve que ir porque tengo muchísimo trabajo, no creo que llegue hasta tarde, hay café hecho en la cafetera. No quise despertarte, estabas demasiado bonita dormida. Adam llamó, quiere verte para hablar de Regina y su futura ahora que Sean ha dejado la serie, nos vemos esta noche, te amo.**

Definitivamente se había olvidado, no podía terminar de creérselo. Últimamente estaba muy rara, estresada y agobiada. No entendía por qué tenía tanto trabajo, quizás estuviera firmando por una nueva serie y no se lo había dicho, quién sabe, Jennifer era así nunca decía nada sobre ella o sus cosas y eso la sacaba de quicio.

Con su cumpleaños arruinado, se duchó y se vistió, saliendo de su casa sin olvidarse de dejar su alianza, como ya era una mal sana costumbre, sobre la mesita del recibidor. Con la decepción pintada en el rostro y de un humor digno del demonio se fue a hablar con Adam, como decía en la nota. Cuando llegase a casa Jennifer iba a escucharla, no la pensaba perdonar.

A lo lejos la rubia observaba a su mujer alejarse, le había dolido en el alma no estar a su lado cuando despertara pero era necesario, tenía que hacer de su cumpleaños el mejor de su vida y para eso la necesitaba desilusionada, valdría la pena al ver su carita de sorpresa y felicidad al ver lo que había preparado.

Llevaba semanas organizándolo todo al detalle, sin dejar cabos sueltos, Adam entretendría a Lana lo suficiente como para que no se le ocurra volver a casa antes de tiempo mientras ella y Sean preparaban su apartamento para una gran fiesta. No había reparado en gastos, había comida para alimentar a un regimiento, bebidas para abastecer a un bar durante un mes entero, había descargado y grabado en su iPod toda la música que le gustaba a su esposa, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Cuando Lana desapareció de su vista, fue a su apartamento y llamó a Sean, que se presentó en menos de veinte minutos.

Entre los dos vaciaron el salón de fotografías, decoraron toda la estancia con motivos festivos, prepararon la comida y la bebida y esperaron a que el resto del reparto fuese llegando. Se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre qué historia contar a sus compañeros para explicar por qué Jennifer tenía las llaves del apartamento de Lana. Antes de que llegaran, Jennifer se recorrió toda la casa para que no se le escapara ningún detalle cuando reparó en la alianza de Lana y la metió en su bolsillo, junto a la suya.

Todos fueron llegando, excitados ante la idea de sorprender a la morena en ese día pues había sido un año duro, a Lana se le notaba en el rostro que no había sido un periodo fácil para ella y querían demostrarle apoyo y cariño. Cuando Jennifer les había dicho que le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa se extrañaron pues no parecían llevarse bien, pero la rubia se excusó con el viaje a París y que ahí se habían hecho cercanas, nadie hizo más preguntas mientras la rubia no dejaba de pensar, "Si supierais la verdad" entre sonrisas.

Con todos los invitados ya en el salón esperando a la llegada de la morena y todo preparado, Jennifer sonrió, todo sería perfecto, estaba convencida.

Lana estaba pasando el peor cumpleaños de su vida, el hecho de que su esposa no se hubiese acordado de ese día había trastornado su humor. Hablaba con Adam pero no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, su mente estaba en Jennifer y en la enorme discusión que tendrían, que excusa barata le pondría… Pensar en ella le llenaba de rabia y frustración, sentía que volvían a lo mismo de siempre, unos días maravillosos y luego la caída en picado, estaba harta de ella y se lo iba a decir, no pensaba callarse.

Adam la entretuvo con tonterías más de lo que tenía previsto, ella solo quería llegar a su casa, tumbarse y esperar a Jennifer para desahogarse, aunque sabía que su mujer estaría arrepentida, la conocía, a propósito jamás se habría olvidado.

De camino a su casa se fue calmando y serenando, aun estaba dolida pero no quería enfadarse con su esposa, cuando esta volviera a casa aun sería su cumpleaños y aun podían estar juntas, hablaría con ella y se sentiría mejor. La había estado llamando pero no se lo cogía, eso significaba que realmente estaba ocupada, no podía enfadarse cuando a ella misma se le olvidaban cosas también cuando tenía mucho trabajo.

Por fin entró a su apartamento, resoplando y colocándose el pelo tras quitarse los zapatos. El silencio la recibió por lo que intuyó que Jennifer aun no había llegado. Fue a ponerse su anillo y no lo encontró, mas no le dio mucha importancia, lo habría dejado en cualquier lado, ya aparecería.

Se dirigió con paso seguro a su salón, para echarse en el sofá y mirar la tele mientras esperaba a su mujer. Cuando entró se sobresaltó ante el grito de todo el reparto de la serie y algunos de sus amigos, dándole la bienvenida con su Sorpresa.

En seguida vio a Jennifer y su sonrisa, supo que había sido cosa suya y no sabía si reír o llorar mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber pensado mal de su mujer. Entre risas y abrazos, sorprendida y feliz, fue saludando a todo el mundo con alegría. Las lágrimas se le escaparon al ver que Jennifer había traído a su madre y a su hermana, abrazándolas con fuerza. A la última que saludo fue a Jen, el abrazo que le dio ante ojos de todos fue normal, pero para ellas tenía un significado más profundo, Lana le estaba agradeciendo de corazón ese gesto, le estaba diciendo sin palabras que la amaba.

La música sonaba mientras todos bailaban, comían y bebían, reían y lo pasaban bien. Lana iba de un lado a otro, hablando con todos, riendo con todos. Cuando se quedó un rato con Sean, en seguida supo que había sido partícipe de esa fiesta y le sonrió, ese hombre había estado a punto de romper su matrimonio pero irónicamente se había convertido en la persona que más las había ayudado desde que se enteró, no podía odiarlo de ninguna manera. Estuvo bailando con él, ante los aplausos y las risas de todo el reparto ya que en la serie se suponía que eran pareja.

Mientras todos se divertían, Jennifer estaba apartada, bebiendo una cerveza y observando, mientras jugaba con sus alianzas en el bolsillo. Había comprado para Lana billetes para ir a Mallorca a tener la luna de miel que no habían tenido en su momento, como regalo de cumpleaños. Viéndola así, feliz entre esas personas que se habían convertido en familia tras cuatro años trabajando juntos se le encogió el corazón. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no había vuelta atrás, había tomado una decisión.

Llamó la atención de todos apagando la música de golpe. Una multitud de miradas se pusieron sobre ella y se sintió nada, se sintió pequeña, mas se centró en la única que le importaba, la mirada chocolate oscuro que, llena de amor, se posó sobre ella en ese momento, curiosa, sin saber que pretendía. Llena de amor en ese momento, las dudas se esfumaron y habló su corazón mientras se acercaba a Lana y la cogía de la mano.

-**Creo que es el momento de dar mi regalo, llevo ya tiempo pensando qué regalarte, nada me parecía suficiente. No después del regalo que me has dado tu a mí, durante más de cuatro años. Le he dado vuelas y más vueltas, pero no hay nada que pueda comprar que esté a tu altura.**

Mirando a Lana a los ojos, sacó la mano que aun permanecía en su bolsillo agarrando sus alianzas, mientras su esposa no decía nada, embobada por sus palabras, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-**Aquí, en mi mano, tengo tu regalo, es pequeño pero para mí vale más que todo el oro del mundo**

En ese momento abrió la mano mostrando la alianza que en ella escondía, Lana no podía terminar de creer que Jennifer estuviese haciendo eso, había enmudecido mientras lágrimas de emoción recorrían sus mejillas mientras su mujer colocaba su alianza en su dedo.

-**Mi regalo Lana, es que jamás vuelvas a quitártela. Es decirte que te amo, en todo momento y cada día, ese es el único regalo que mereces.**

En ese salón se hizo el silencio, en shock era evidente para aquellos que no sabían nada y para los que sí lo sabían y no se esperaban que fuese de esa forma que dieran a conocer su matrimonio.

Lana miraba su alianza, la certeza de que ya no tenía que esconderla y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. De todos los escenarios posibles para dar a conocer su situación, jamás había imaginado algo así, Jennifer acababa de sorprenderla por completo.

Cuando se recuperó del shock, agarró a su esposa por la cintura y se lanzó a sus labios con alegría, Jennifer abrazó a su esposa y profundizó el beso, ante el silencio de sus compañeros que por fin entendían muchas cosas y la sonrisa de Jared y Sean que pensaban al unísono, por fin Jennifer, ya era hora.

Tras el beso estallaron las preguntas, como pudieron explicaron su historia, cómo se conocieron, su boda en Luquillo y todo cuanto podían contar. Entre el asombro, la alegría e incluso los celos de algunos de sus compañeros, muchos de ellos por fin entendían muchas cosas, como la increíble química que tenían en pantalla. Tras el interrogatorio y contar su historia cogidas de la mano, Jennifer volvió a encender la música y la fiesta siguió durante horas, mientras ambas bailaban, se besaban y reían, libres dejando atrás la mentira que había sido sombra de su vida durante los últimos años.

Cuando por fin todos se marcharon y acabó la fiesta, Lana se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su mujer, besándola con pasión. Quería terminar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida haciendo el amor con ella, entregándose a ella por entero, amándola con todo su ser. Cayeron sobre la cama mientras las ropas acababan esparcidas por toda la habitación y sus besos se volvían apasionados y sedientos, entre gemidos, gritos y movidas por la desesperación, se hicieron una, gimiendo el nombre de la otra, devorándose, acelerando sus movimientos a medida que subía la pasión, llegando juntas al clímax y precipitándose entre jadeos sobre el colchón, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas encendidas, y una sonrisa en los labios.

-**Feliz cumpleaños Lana**

-"Creí que lo habías olvidado"

-**Nunca lo olvidaría, solo quería que fuese la sorpresa perfecta**

**-**"Ha sido perfecto, te amo Jennifer"

-**Tengo otro regalo para ti amor**

-"No quiero nada más, ya me has dado todo cuanto deseaba Jen"

-**Igualmente ya lo compré, tendremos por fin nuestra luna de miel, por fin conoceremos Mallorca**

-"Por fin conocerás Mallorca querrás decir"

-**Que graciosa eres, si lo prefieres voy solita**

-"No, claro que quiero ir, será un viaje magnífico juntas…¿Jen?"

-**¿Sí mi amor?**

**-**"Gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"


	22. Chapter 22

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

**Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, que soporta mis cambios de humor, mis niñerías y mis rabietas. Te amo bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi Miss Swan favorita, Mery, cuya voz me tiene completamente hechizada.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a Natalia, mi evil regal favorita.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 22 EPÍLOGO**

**Luquillo, 3 años más tarde.**

Jennifer paseaba por la playa, por esa playa que había visto nacer su historia de amor, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Sonrisa que se volvió carcajada al alzar la mirada y ver, a lo lejos, a su esposa persiguiendo a un pequeñajo de dos añitos, mientras el bichito perseguía entre risas a Lola y a Ava, intentando atraparlas sin conseguirlo.

Su corazón se enterneció mientras su mente volaba tres años atrás, con su magnífica declaración ante todo el cast en el cumpleaños de su Lana. Los acontecimientos que se dieron después fueron de caos absoluto ya que la prensa se les tiró encima como aves rapaces, sin contar la multitud de fans impactados ante la noticia. A penas podían salir a la calle sin ser acosadas o embestidas, aquello que Jennifer tanto temía se estaba dando, mas había sido algo necesario. Se amaban y no podían seguir viviendo una mentira si querían conservar intacto su matrimonio.

La parte positiva del show mediático fue la gran publicidad que recibió la serie, convirtiendo la quinta y última temporada en la más vista, el morbo de saber que sus protagonistas estaban casadas en la vida real subió la audiencia como la espuma, poniendo el broche de oro a esa serie que casi les había costado su matrimonio.

La marcha de Sean de la serie provocó que se tuviese que reescribir el guión, dándole a Regina un nuevo final feliz. A regañadientes decidieron que el final perfecto sería Swanqueen, aprovechando así el boom fanático que se había originado a raíz del famoso matrimonio morrilla, era la noticia del año y no podían dejarla pasar.

Una vez finalizada la serie, siguieron con las entrevistas, las convenciones, las firmas a los fans y todo aquello que debían hacer dada su fama y, fue en medio de ese caos, cuando Lana decidió que quería ser madre.

En un principio Jennifer se había reído, pensando que era una broma, mas al ver el rostro de su mujer serio y decidido se atragantó. Ella no podía ser madre, no estaba preparada, al igual que no estaba preparada para decepcionar a Lana una vez más. Discutieron casi durante un mes sobre el tema, mientras a Jennifer se le acababan los argumentos, ya que lo único que la frenaba era el miedo, no se sentía preparada. Tras discusiones y alguna que otra pelea, la rubia supo que no podía negarle a Lana su deseo, no podía negarle nada que la hiciera feliz y, a regañadientes, aceptó la propuesta de tener un bebé, haciendo que Lana saltase de alegría.

Tras aceptarlo se originó una nueva discusión, ya que ambas querían ser la que llevara el niño en su vientre, Lana porque era una experiencia con la que había soñado toda la vida y Jennifer porque no le apetecía en absoluto aguantar nueve meses a su mujer, con caprichos, cambios de humor y antojos. Nuevamente Lana quedó como vencedora en esa disputa, mas Jennifer no iba a quedarse callada, si Lana llevaba a su hijo, ella elegiría el nombre sin que la morena pudiese rechistar. Ya se le ocurriría algún nombre horrible con el que molestar a su esposa.

Tras varios intentos finalmente llegó el positivo, Lana estaba embarazada. La alegría en su mirada, en su rostro, la enorme sonrisa que tenía durante todo el día, derretía a Jennifer y la apartaban de su propio miedo.

Los nueve meses siguientes fueron toda una aventura, iba viendo los cambios que se producían en su esposa, como su hijo crecía sano en su vientre, iba soportando los llantos continuos sin motivo por culpa de las hormonas, su apetito voraz, sus antojos cada vez más extraños, como aquella noche que se despertó a las tres de la mañana con ganas de comer sandía en pleno diciembre. Fueron meses extraños en los que se acostumbró a hablar a su vientre, contarle cosas al bebé que crecía dentro de su esposa, acariciarlo con miedo a que fuese a desaparecer… Si en un principio no estaba segura de querer ser madre, sus dudas se habían esfumado nada más ver la primera ecografía, la ginecóloga dijo que era un niño y en cuanto vio a su hijo supo que lo querría toda su vida.

Lana siempre intentaba sonsacarle qué nombre iba a ponerle pero no lo conseguía, ya que ni ella misma lo había pensado, cuando se dirigía a él lo llamaba bichito, provocando que Lana se enfadase ya que decía que su hijo no era un insecto.

Finalmente llegó el momento del parto, los nervios la tenían desquiciada desde el momento en que su mujer anunció que estaba lista para dar a luz. Corrieron al hospital y entraron directas al paritorio, sin soltarle la mano, a su lado en todo momento y sin querer perderse un solo segundo de ese momento en el que su hijo vería la luz por primera vez.

Tras varias hora de esfuerzo y gritos por parte de su esposa, que cada vez apretaba más fuerte su mano, buscando su apoyo y seguridad, la cabecita de su hijo seguida de su pequeño cuerpecito, apareció ante ella y creyó que se iba a desmayar. El ginecólogo cortó el cordón y envolvió al pequeño en una manta justo antes de entregárselo a Jennifer que no podía dejar de llorar, completamente emocionada, con ese pequeñin que dependía completamente de ella en sus brazos. Tenía una mata de cabello oscuro, y era pequeño, muy pequeño y frágil, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos supo que sería capaz de dar la vida por él, era su pequeño, su bichito, su hijo.

Pidió amablemente que la dejaran a solas con su esposa, antes de trasladarla a la habitación y, una vez el médico y la matrona se marcharon, suavemente dejó sobre los brazos de Lana a su bebé. La morena no pudo aguantar el llanto, mientras acunaba a su pequeño, desbordada por el inmenso amor que sentía.

-**Lo has hecho, Lana es magnífico, nuestro hijo es magnífico.**

**-"**Sí lo es, y te recuerdo que no podemos llamarlo bicho toda la vida, tienes que ponerle un nombre"

-**Bicho es un buen nombre, no entiendo porqué no podemos llamarlo así siempre.**

Lana la miró, sus ojos estaban cargados de amor, de cariño y confianza. Jennifer no había pensado realmente en qué nombre ponerle al bebé, solo quería picar a Lana y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de nombrar a su hijo y su esposa estaba esperando para saber cómo llamarlo, cómo dirigirse a él. No lo pensó, las palabras que pronunció mas que de su mente salieron de su corazón, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las pequeñas mejillas sonrosadas de su pequeño.

-**Bienvenido al mundo Sam.**

Recordando ese momento, las lágrimas de su mujer, emocionada porque su hijo se llamase como su padre, sus labios rogándole por un beso, sus besos entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad pues eran una familia, una hermosa familia feliz.

Tras el nacimiento de Sam, decidieron marcharse a la tranquilidad de Luquillo, lejos de las cámaras y los paparazi, lejos de los fans. Querían que su pequeño creciese con normalidad y no siendo objetivo de la prensa en todo momento.

Dos años habían pasado desde entonces, no necesitaban mucho para ser felices, ni siquiera se habían planteado volver a actuar mientras su pequeño ocupase cada momento de sus vidas. Sam crecía sano y fuerte, era una copia exacta de Lana físicamente, su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos chocolate, el mismo tono de su piel, mas su carácter desvelaba quién era su otra madre. Lana se volvía loca con ambos, ya que el pequeño Sam imitaba a Jennifer en todo, la rubia era su mami, su heroína, la perseguía por todo y a base de imitación había adoptado su carácter despreocupado y travieso era la perfecta mezcla de ambas y las dos lo amaban con todo su ser.

Se detuvo sobre la arena mientras seguía observando a su pequeña familia. Lana había conseguido alcanzar a su bicho y lo tenía en sus brazos, los dos mirando más allá del mar, bañados por las luces de los rayos del sol, ya atardeciendo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa y su hijo le sonrió desde la lejanía, incitándole a que se uniera a ellos en ese momento íntimo y feliz. Con una sonrisa rompió la distancia que había entre ella y su familia, agarrando a Lana por la cintura y pegándose a su espalda, Lana se giró lentamente y besó sus labios con delicadeza, separándose de ella con una sonrisa y mirando una vez más hacia el horizonte.

EL pequeño Sam saltó sobre ella y se abrazó a su cuello, balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras Jennifer lo abrazaba, ante la mirada cargada de amor de su esposa.

-**¿Sabes bichito? Aquí mamá y yo nos conocimos, aquí nos enamoramos, aquí empezó nuestra historia y aquí es donde acabará. Los tres juntos como una familia.**

Lana la agarró de la mano y ambas se sentaron en la arena, viendo el atardecer, con su hijo sentado en sus rodillas. En ese momento empezó a contarle al pequeño su cuento favorito, como cada tarde. Sobre la arena, en esa playa mirando la puesta de sol rememoraban cada detalle de su historia, cada instante que las llevó a ese momento, lo recordaban pues no querían olvidar jamás el precio de la fama.

**FIN**


End file.
